Tron Bonne tales, my mistake
by undead3
Summary: Tron Bonne Megaman's long time female rival, and his secret admireror, now suffering from temperal amneisia, she must find a way to save Teisel for the mysterious Leon and from Glyde before it is to late! complete
1. Bad memory

(authors notes this series I am creating is based off of CAPCOM's Megaman Legends series, it is the first story I have published here so if you are a fan of Megaman Legends and have a discrepancy please tell me)

Bad memories!

I woke up from a troubled sleep, in my dreams recently I was caught completely revealed and having to chose between my family, Teisel, Bon, and the Servbots or my love, Megaman, and I only had a short time to choose, but no matter what in my dream my choice ended up being the wrong one and I would loose everything. Nevertheless, I shook off such dreadful thoughts slowly getting out of bed; I knew a good days work would distract me from such troubled thoughts. I stepped into my closet and changed into my usual outfit, a pink shirt that spread out into a type of one piece mini-skirt near the bottom, a dark grey over shirt, some dark grey stalking like pants, my usual pink gloves and thick high heeled shoes. I then put Bonne crest on my shirt, my Bonne crest earrings and then put on my head band forcing my hair back and then worked with it to form a bow shape behind my head. I have to say that look really works well with me. I have a nice round face with large green eyes, and beautiful smile, and little nose. I have long legs and thin arms that also seem to add to my beauty. Anyway I took a long look at my current room, I had been given this room last year but I was still not used to it, compared to my old room on the Gesellschaft this was a very small room. Yes I had a walk in closet, and my own bathroom, something none of the servbots or even Teisel had, but I guess that's what going from luxury to simple life was like. I would be glad to get out of this dump of a house, which was connected to our store, and move into the Gesellschaft. I looked to my private corner of the room where the box full of all of my photos of Mega-man lay, I quietly walked over to it and looked for my favorite, a photo taken when mega-man and I were fighting side by side in Saul Kada ruins, he looked so heroic and dream-like in this one. I blushed thinking about everything that happened last year. I hadn't known him that long, nor had I seen much of him but he is all I can think about at times. But anyways I was looking at some photos when #12 came running into my room. No 12 is one of my servbots, little robots I created a ways back, with a Lego-like head, pincer hands, and blue, square-ish round bodies. "Miss Tron," he cried in the high pitch voice that all the servbots had, "we need you out front!"

I couldn't help but let out a sigh, "So early? What did Teisel mess something up?" I asked, knowing Teisel, he just might of, he's bright but not that bright.

"No we have visitors!" #12 replied.

I was quick to take interest, "really who?"

"I don't know I was just told to go get you." the little servbot said looking in a hurry. "Teisel said it's really important!"

Of course I was fast to make my way across the crowded house and get to the back door into the shop. Waiting beside the door #1 my favorite servbot was waiting. "Miss Tron," he said, "Stay calm and when you go in move slowly."

"What!?!" I asked, "Are we being robbed?"

"No, someone is on the other side and Teisel sounds very scared, and then told us to get you." my little favorite replied. I did as he said, I slowly opened the door and slid into the room…I think I would have liked to have stayed in the house. On the other side of the door a pair of birdbots, holding rocket launchers, were waiting for me. I dislike birdbots more than I hate losing a fight, and I really hate losing though we tend to lose a lot. The robots looked at me with their, as the name implies, bird-like faces. Their cone shaped bodies with wing-like arms were also a reason for the title Birdbot.

"eeerak, follow us. Squawk!" one of them said in a low pitched and nasal voice.

"errgh!" I growled. If anything, these little beasts were not welcome in my store. As they followed me down the aisles clothing and beauty supplies, I could see them running through the stuff taking anything they thought looked useful and ruining the rest._[take all you need you little monsters, but their isn't enough make-up in the world to hide your brand of ugly]_ I thought to myself. I could eventually hear Teisel talking to someone.

"Look," he said, "you can't raid **my** store without giving me an explanation! If you do not answer me I….I'll fight back, I have resources too you know." Teisel seemed to be in a fury. I didn't know who would be doing this, we now had two enemies who had armies of birdbots at their disposal, and who knows what has happened to them by now. "Hurry up!" a birdbot behind me squawked. I wanted to turn around and attack the little beast. But unlike my heroic Megaman I didn't have the speed or skill needed to fight these guys hand to hand. We finally reached the manager safe room. One of the birdbots left into the safe room and I could hear the silent murmur of conversation. Suddenly Teisel's voice exploded from the room, "why are you being SO secretive! GLYDE, why don't you grow a spine, you could never beat us in head on battle and so you're taking hostages!"

"awww, Teisel I'm not attacking you or your family. I'm simply here to deliver a message for my current employer." Glyde's calm and smooth voice responded. The birdbot came out and quickly ushered me in. "ahh, and our most important guest has arrived." Glyde mocked as I slipped in.

"what do YOU want!?!" I demanded.

"Nothing, I'm hear to give you a message. You are to break your ties with Von Bleucher and join my employer in a 'special' venture." Glyde sharply responded, with just a hint of dark pleasure. "He has taken a special interest in you and if I were you I would comply immediately."

Teisel didn't look convinced, and he was easy to read. Teisel was now 28 but still looked the same. He still walked around in his typical green armor, with his simple wrap around the head helmet, green body armor with Bonne family crest shoulder guards, and thigh armor that almost looked like baggy pants. And white magnet device on top of his shoes, he got them after he fell off the first Gesellschaft, they were meant to keep him attached to the ground he stood on. Teisel also has white hair which put up into a extremely large spiked ponytail to make him look unique, probably for his wanted photos, but I don't try to understand his logic anymore. However, what made Teisel Really easy to read was his square face, square jaw, slightly longer nose, and red eye lenses. Opposite to him was Glyde and his head three Birdbots one dressed in red, one in green, and one in blue. Glyde was almost Teisel's exact opposite, he was rich, a pretty boy with blond hair combed to one side of his face and back of his head in a spiky fashion. He also had easy eyes, and wore an expensive looking armor set with gold trimming.

"And what if we refuse, are you then to kidnap us?" I asked coldly.

I was surprised to see Glyde start laughing. "hmmm, no you will not refuse, no one refuses my boss." He said still getting over his little laughing fit. Teisel looked as if he was going to explode.

"Your boss, isn't that Mr. Loath? The man we beat along with you, back a while ago?" I calmly asked.

"ahh. No, if you remember I told you I cut my connections with him. You can say I went freelance for a while." Glyde responded with a smile on his face.

Teisel finally exploded, "well I don't care WHO YOU work for, and he can't just ORDER US around, especially if he uses YOU to tell US what to do!" Teisel yelled

"He thought you would react like that, but I wanted to get you mad just for the heck of it. No Teisel you will do as he says, or else this whole island will be completely obliterated by his ships full arsenal." Glyde said half threateningly, half mocking yet again.

"WHAT!?! WHO… has… THAT KIND of FIREPOWER!?!" I screamed.

"have you ever heard of Leon the conqueror?" Glyde asked calmly.

[_Well no I had never heard about this alleged Leon the conqueror]_, personally I thought that Glyde was making this all up to impress us, but Teisel's face told a different story.

"W-W-W-WHAT! L-Leon T-T-The Conqueror?!? Y-you're lying! HIS ship crashed YEARS ago…back when I was six, he lost everything, others think HE's dead, how can HE be back?!?" Teisel claimed, with a very noticeable level of fear in his voice. Now I was confused, I didn't have a clue about who they were talking about or why was Teisel so scared…should I have been scared too? Now I think that I was on the verge of flipping out, I didn't have the slightest idea why Glyde was being so confident, or why Teisel was instantly scared.

"Who the heck are you two talking about? I don't care who he is, Glyde get out of our store NOW!" I yelled at Glyde. Teisel acted a lot more calmly than I thought and caught me by complete surprise. "What does he want us to do?" Teisel's voice seemed to have a hint of defeat in it, something that had me scared Teisel never accepted defeat.

"Simple," Glyde began, "he wants you to get on your ship as soon as possible and move off this island, we will contact you after that."

"Teisel what are you doing?!?" I shouted.

"Don't worry Tron; I know what I'm doing." Teisel reassured me and then turned to Glyde. "We'll be leaving in a few days then." He said, in his most formal tone. Glyde had a look of triumph in his eyes as he left. Not a word was said as the birdbots and Glyde left the store with everything that they could steal.

When they left I quickly turned on Teisel. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!" I yelled at him. "We could have just thrown him out, hurried the production of the Gesellschaft and kept his little army at bay. BUT YOU! You just agreed to all of his demands!" I accused.

"Tron, we can't take risks now, I told the servbots to be ready to attack at my command, WE would have CAPTURED Glyde and done just as you said. BUT THEN, he mentioned LEON, Leon the conqueror." Teisel said with a stern face, and a clenched fist. "So what makes this Leon guy so important? I mean how is it that his name even makes you give up? I mean he is dead isn't he?" I asked critically.

"WHAT? Alright Tron, let me tell you, one if he is dead or not is still debatable, all we know is that his ship sank under the sea one day that is all. And two even at his weakest point he was powerful enough to take on a heavily guarded island and win without using a scheme or anything to weaken its defenses. Also Tron if he were to be interested in us it means no good for anyone who wanted to get in his way…if he can't have us then no one will." Teisel informed me with a shaky voice.

"Why haven't I ever heard of him? Hmm Teisel?" I retorted, I doubted that a pirate as powerful as this guy was supposed be would have stayed unknown to me for long.

"I've tried to keep his existence… a secret from you…he's part of the reason mom and dad are dead. Also he never made his way onto the mainstream media; he only left ruins in his wake, that way no one would know what he stole." Teisel solemnly replied.

"What he killed mom and dad?!? What are you talking about you said it was Reaverbots! I've gone through my whole life having to take charge of everything because of some guy who is suddenly now telling us what to do or else? Teisel why would you lie to me like this! _I-I-I_…." that was possibly one of my saddest and most confusing moments. Why would Teisel want to be a pirate when one of them killed mom and dad, why would he have lied to me, who the heck was this Leon guy….the confusion caused my head to hurt so bad that I began to cry. Crying doesn't come easy to me; I don't think I had ever truly cried before I threw tantrums but crying wasn't something I did since I was little. This was the first time I cried so notably or that I started to so unexpectedly I was really crying loudly. I have been brought to near tears many times over but never had I experienced this much pain. A group of servbots rushed in and gathered around me, I don't remember much, not how many of them were looking at me or the looks on their faces, or even which ones they were.

"Miss Tron are you ok?" they asked in their sweet little voices, but I don't think I even noticed them but I instead ran, ran away from that place throwing down anything that got in my way. I don't know how I got to it or if I encountered anyone along the way but eventually I had reached the beach of the island that we were living on at the time. I remember sitting there watching the sun set, (so I was probably out a long time, but I can't remember anything otherwise) and thinking. Thinking about what I should do. _[should I stay with Teisel, should I set out on my own, or should I seek revenge on this supposed Leon the conqueror, but then, what was the point]_. I wish that I could have just stayed on the beach never moving, never feeling pain just sitting there. If I stayed with Teisel we would all end up virtual slaves to a monster, if I left this evil would destroy my family and come following, and worse if I fought it then I and everyone involved with me would end up dieing as well. This must have been my nightmare come true, they say dreams can tell the future. I kept sitting there as the sun finished setting, soon the cold air became too cold for me to bear and I set out for home. As I walked I could see some of the locals quietly walking about some giving look of sympathy to me, others disgust. As I kept walking down the town's, main road a police officer came running up to me.

"Are you Tron Bonne?" she asked.

"Yes." I said trying to keep back all my fears and other loose emotions.

"I need to take a statement from you." the officer said in a official voice.

"What about? Didn't Teisel tell you all you need to know?" I asked.

"hmm, mam you might want to come with me." To officer said .to me, and gestured to a nearby police vehicle. "Ok." I replied and slowly got in, now very scared.

The car moved slowly across the island and I think I was more tired and hungry than I had been for a very long time, and involuntarily I fell asleep. But my sleep was as horrible as my day was; again and again horrid images kept popping into my head. Suddenly the car jerked to a stop and I was thrown forward but after that I don't know what happened. Afterwards I woke up in a strange room surrounded by servbots, Bon Bonne, and the officer. "What…what…were….who, who …how?" is all I could manage.

Then the officer answered my unspoken question,

"you were going into shock, exhaustion seemed to set in and your body began to shut down."

"Alright, when did that happen and how am I here." I asked, feeling a strange new and sudden pain in my head, a pain that felt like it was draining everything from my brain.

Next I could hear Bon Bonne talking, "Babuu, ba babu, ba, (Tron, your alright, ok) Ba BA Babuu babuu." I felt strange and suddenly I couldn't understand a word of what he was saying.

Next the person in the blue uniform started talking, "After I found you, you fell asleep in the back of my vehicle, afterwards you went into a state of shock and I had to perform CPR in order to keep you alive until an ambulance arrived." That sounded funny to me, I can't remember falling asleep or the vehicle I was supposedly ridding in. I rolled my head to the side, it hurt to look up anymore, but I was rewarded by coming face to face with a little blue figure with a square yellow head and big eyes staring right at me. I wanted to jerk back from this strange sight but I couldn't I simply couldn't move anymore. The face looked kind enough though, so I simply gave a small smile to it and watched it. "Miss Tron," it cried in a cute child-like high pitched voice, "are you alright?" now I was confused, I didn't recognize anything it was talking about.

"ahhh, who are you talking to? Is who alright?" I asked.

"Miss Tron, do you feel ok?" it replied with a very confused face.

"ahhh, who is this Tron person your asking about? But I think I am ok…thanks." I rolled my head so I could see where I was but I was greeted instead by another strange sight, I was surrounded by these strange looking little people, as well as a huge baby looking thing, and a person in a blue outfit that made me think of the strange little Lego-men around me…[_if I were to have chosen an outfit it wouldn't look like that, of course it could be because the outfit meant that the person was important]_.

"ahh, where am I, do I know you, and who are all these little people?" I asked the person in the blue outfit, using a confused voice that sounded unfamiliar to me.

Suddenly I could hear one of the little people shouting into the hall, "help, help I think that Miss Tron is broken…someone broke Miss Tron, fix her, hurry someone fix her!" suddenly a bunch of girls with white outfits came in looked me over with strange devices, doing things like shinning bright lights into my eyes for no reason, which caused me to black out.

. ******

I woke up with a bright light coming through a window on the wall, and figured this was morning, though I couldn't remember what 'morning' meant, it just sounded like what I should call it. The person in the blue uniform was gone, but now the women in the white out fits were talking to the strange little people and the big robot, if that is what he was called. I could catch some of what they were saying but I was too sleepy to catch it all. "'Miss Tron', is suffering from a severe case mental trauma, combined with dehydration, and energy drain, causing her mind to go into…" a calm voice was saying" alright, lets just say it had say reset, it will take her some time and help from you to remember everything." One of the women said.

….."No we can't have her stay here we have to go before the week is done, sorry." A red-topped little yellow-headed robot said.

…."look at her medical record, I'd guess she lived her whole life as a digger, either that or fighting someone." Another of the white dress ladies said.

Suddenly a bunch of names and faces appeared in my head. The first name was Glyde, he had a very good looking face, the second was Lex loath, he had a ugly face with a metal nose, third was Roll casket, she had a sweet face…[_I think I'd like to meat her_, last of all was Leon, but their was no face to go with the name. "Glyde!" I cried, something sounded wrong when I said his name like it was something bad.

one of the little Lego guys ran to me, "don't worry miss Tron, he's gone, he wont hurt you, now" he said in a very sweat and reassuring voice.

"Hmm, Roll what about Roll? Where is she?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Miss Tron I don't know where she is." He said to me.

"Am I, Tron?" I asked him.

"Yes Miss Tron!" he replied with a tear in his eye.

"Hmmm, I like it, makes me sound smart, and pretty." I replied.

"Ok, I'm tied of sitting around, can we please just go… umm, where should we go?" I said with a strange amount of authority in my voice.

"Its time to return to the Gesellschaft! Let's go home!" shouted one of the little Lego-men with an excited voice. "Don't worry, Miss Tron, we moved all of your stuff to the Gesellschaft and I bet well be able to rescue Teisel soon enough." The red-headed robot said.

"Who? Who is Teisel? By the way, what can I call you guys; I mean what are your names?" I asked getting up slowly and, with the help of the white uniformed women, I sat down in a wheel chair. "Teisel, your brother, he was kidnapped before you ended up here, Miss Tron. And you can call us servbots, and the big one there is named Bon Bonne you little brother." Said the red-headed servbot.

"Alright, I think I have it." I answered as one of the servbots came and started to push my wheel chair. I looked Bon Bonne over, I couldn't see how he could be my brother, him being a robot and all, but he looked useful enough. He had large bulky arms and legs, no body but instead he had a big round head that looked like he was wearing a helmet. He also had a pair of short spikes coming out from his helmet and a big pacifier like device for a mouth. "So do you speak?" I asked him.

"Babuuuuu!" was all he replied.

"Hmmm, maybe you won't be as useful as I thought." I thought aloud.

"What do you want us to do once we set off Miss Tron?" asked the Red-head servbots. I sat and thought about what to do, since I couldn't remember a thing, it would be best to find someone I remembered, which I could trust, and whom could help me take command. I thought really hard if I could only think of someone, anyone. It took me all the way to what the Servbots called the Gesellschaft to think of someone. The Gesellschaft looked like a great green fish with a white belly and a big nose with a round skull face on the front.

"Well, couldn't Bon take command?" I asked.

"No he's been hurt, he can barley fight until we have you repair him, and he's too young to take command." Replied a servbot with a white chef's cap.

"Alright, we'll figure this out as we go…do we know who took this Tessel guy, this brother of mine?" I inquired.

"It's Teisel, Miss Tron, and it was Glyde who took him away." Replied a servbot.

"Alright do we know where Glyde lives?" I asked.

"No…sorry Miss Tron please don't get mad." The Red-head replied.

"Ok, I won't. I know! I've got it! Lets find this Roll Girl and HAVE HER HELP US!" now I was thinking, [_Roll she would help….right?]_

"Miss Tron, I don't know" a servbot whined

"what! I'M IN CHARGE, AND I SAY WE FIND ROLL! Now lets go!" I yelled.

"But Miss TRON…she doesn't like you, you're a pirate.

Hmmm…pirate somehow that word had a lot of meaning, it sounded adventurous and free to me. "OK well we'll just MAKE HER HELP US!" I shouted, with a strange felling amount of excitement in my voice…an excitement that seemed to encourage the Servbots, note to self if I am happy the servbots become happy, if I am hurt or upset they become sad.


	2. umm, miss Tron

**Ummm, Miss Tron **

The inside of the Gesellschaft was the most incredible place I could remember ever being , and what made me feel better about having no memory was that here I seemed to know where everything was before I got to the place. In fact the red-headed servbot stopped giving me a tour but instead watched as I went from room to room almost perfectly…the only rooms I got wrong were Teisel's, the cafeteria, and my room. We walked about and found our way to science room. The science room looked incredible; there were little doodads and devices that looked like they would be fun to play around with. Also I could see Bon standing there with a panel on his back open to one of the servbots, who looked like he was repairing Bon. "Hay, let me try!" I excitedly shouted and ran over.

"ahh, Miss Tron its better if you don't." the servbot said.

"oh, come on I am in charge, besides you all said that I am great with building and fixing stuff." I countered, and the servbot simply handed his tools to me with a nervous look on his face. "oh don't worry," I said reaching into Bombs bock with the tools. "like you told my I'm a natural." I tried working with a few parts inside of Bomb, but suddenly a bunch of sparks started flying and Bomb let out a cry and fell over. I baked off hoping that I did not do any damage, and a bunch of the servbots crowded around him and tried anything they could to help and finding that they couldn't get him back up started debating.

Eventually one of the servbots came to me and said; in the most official tone, I've heard one use since I meet them in the hospital. "Miss Tron, I'm sorry but you are forbidden from using science bay until your memory has returned, its just too dangerous for you to be playing with the big machines, but we can have you play with the little things that aren't so easily broken." It said.

"why!?! What did I do?" I asked, more angry at losing access to such cool stuff than worried about what I did.

"you broke master Bon Bonne, and you're the only one who knew how to fix him Miss Tron." One of the servbots said as he pulled his head out from Bomb's back. "ohh! Does this Roll girl know how to fix him?" I asked.

"Miss Tron, do you really think that we should go looking for her?" asked one of the servbots, I think that I could recognize him…maybe # 20, no that's not it.

"yes!" I said with a smile on my bright face. "iy, iy Miss Tron!" the red-head one said and ran towards the bridge_. [I don't know why I feel strange about going to her like I'm breaking some sort of rule, or doing something someone I know wouldn't like…I just can remember who]. _

******

I sat on my bed thinking. This was really a neat life, that I was living, all I had to do was tell these little servbot fellows what to do, and play with cool machines. [_I hope that is all, it felt like life should be harder or that I was doing something wrong, hmmm_. _pirate, why does it feel like that word not only means freedom and adventure, but also like it meant something…something, I don't know, like I'm a villain or something]._ Anyways, I looked down at the device the servbots had recently brought me, I knew this device…the first one they brought me ended up blowing-up in my face, but now I was starting to get the hang of working on the device, the last one they brought me came out twice as useful as when they brought it to me….playing around with servbot cannons seemed really fun. Next I set to work with a little attack robot that a servbot had brought to me, one thing was for sure all this pirate equipment was very dangerous. Maybe being a pirate meant doing dangerous stuff at times. Some of the servbots started sending letters and things trying to find out where this Roll girl I'm now so intent on finding was…why did I want to find her, it wasn't something about her, but something near her and around her that mad me feel, I don't know happy, tingly, confused even though I shouldn't be. I looked over at a box sitting on one of my rooms counters, I don't know but every time I look at it my heart feels all, I don't know hurt and tender and I feel happy at the same time, best not to look at it until I remember everything first. I got up, the ship had been quickly moving for hours now, and I wanted to know where we were. I also wanted away from the box. I slowly made my way to the bridge, I still felt unsteady moving around. I entered the bridge and could see servbots all over the place. I could see the red headed one sitting on a high dais; I was walking on a lower platform that wrapped around the dais, and then in a crescent around the platform I was on, was a lower platform where maps, weapon controls, and a ships driver spots were.

One of the servbots down below called out, "Miss Tron on the bridge!" and many of the servbots snapped to attention. One thing for sure these little guys were incredibly hard workers, and very cute.

[_But I built them that way so it is understandable…wait did I build them, it couldn't have been me, could it have?]_ Anyway I took a look out of the main viewport and saw a smallish looking island off in the distance. "is this our current destination?" I asked.

A servbot sitting next to the world globe sharply replied in that cute servbot voice, "Miss Tron, this island is the last known location of the Flutter, Rolls ship." "Thank-you, #16" I replied.

"Yea, Miss Tron is fixed!" one of the servbots cried and jumped up and down.

My eyebrows raised and my mouth turned into a frown. "I am?...I don't think I am yet…umm…let me think…Does Teisel wear a blue suit?" I asked, hopeful that my memory was really coming back.

"No. Miss Tron, he doesn't." one of the servbots said with a sad voice.

"oh!" I replied. "I think that is even more a reason to find someone able to help me and I think Roll would be the beast choice." I concluded. The rest of the flight to the island was very quiet.

"Alright every-body I am going to go down and see if I can't find the Flutter, but it seems like this might be difficult for me, so I want to take. Hmmm, ten of you with me. Ahh, #1 can you tell me who to bring along." I asked as we were preparing to move out.

"Miss Tron, myself, and #2-10 are some of the most responsible servbots here, but you should take all but one of us along." #1 said.

"Ok…you stay here and I'll take No2-10 and uhm, # 44 along." I then replied

"Miss Tron there isn't a #44, sorry." One of the servbots said adorably. "Ok well how about just strait 40 then" I responded. "Yes Miss Tron." the room full of servbots said in unison

. ******

The Gesellschaft slowly came with in launch range of the island and a Drache carried myself and my team of servbots to the island. "so," I began, "who is this Roll girl, I mean what does she do?" I asked one of the little servbots, I think it was #2.

"She's a digger…actually she's a spotter, she helps diggers when they are underground, by using computers and stuff." The servbot replied.

"hmmmm, there is a lot that I seem to have lost…it'll take me a while to remember it all." I said to myself, mostly. The Drache slowly moved forward and advanced slowly towards a location meant for small ships to land in. when the ship finally landed the door on the front end of the drache opened. I got out of the small ship and looked back at it, I didn't trust my own memory enough to remember where it landed or what it looked like so I gave it a good long look. The droche also looked like a fish of sorts, it had two green, eye-like devices, one on either side. it was kind of tallish, with its piloting spot hidden behind a Bonne skull symbol on the upper level, it also had a door on the front and a large engine with directional system on the back, small ,maybe, two meter wings on the bottom of each side, and it had a duel machine gun attached to the bottom of the craft just under the door, and to top it all off, it had red paint on the lower level and a dark grey on the upper piloting level. [_Hmmm. I think I'll recognize the ship on sight now, so no worry about getting lost now_.] I walked to the ticket counter and called for service,

instantly a large man with a round stomach came from the back room. "May I help you?" he said in a deep boring voice.

"yes I just came here to se if I could find someone can you tell me if a ship called the Flutter has stayed here?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Does it look like a ship could stay here? This is small craft only. Now can I have your crafts ID number so I may give you, your parking card." He heartlessly said, he was obviously not a very nice person.

"hump! My ships Number is….um, ah, oh no." I suddenly forgot what the drache's number was. "ahh, can someone tell me what ship we are using?" I asked one of the nearby servbots.

"# 3812/922D Miss Tron." The servbot informed me. And the man at the desk took the initiative.

"alright, #3812/992D, licensed under one Tron….." the guy at the stand let me finish his sentence,

"Bonne, Tron Bonne." I told him "alright Miss Tron, here you go. Now excuse me but I've got a show to catch." He said as he gave me, my card and briskly walked back to the back room. I don't know why he was so grumpy, this parking lot was almost empty, he should have been excited to see us.

Anyway I went further into the islands main town to explore a bit. I found a number of junk dealers and other stores but I couldn't find many houses. I eventually found a digger's gathering spot, and decided to search inside. I could see all sorts of diggers hanging out there, old diggers, new diggers, courageous diggers, cowardly diggers, and a few spotters but I couldn't find any trace of Roll, and none of the diggers were willing to tell me much. [_if I didn't tell you before diggers are the people who go down into the ruins left by a past civilization and while battling the ruins guardians, reaverbots, and other diggers find stones of great value called refractors which power all of our world's machinery_] Eventually I got feed up of looking through the town like this, so I had almost all the servbots split into groups. The only servbot to stay with me was #2 who said he'd keep me safe. Safe from what, I didn't know. The rest of the day went on without much success few if any of the people knew Roll and none of them were willing to say anything about where she was. I was about to call the day quits when suddenly one of the servbots came running to me with another one stumbling behind.

"Miss Tron, hick, we, hick, found out where Roll is! We, Hick, say…the guy at the funny water store…hick, the guy at the funny water store said that she was hired with her friend to help excavate a secret ruin near here, hick, about two…twenty kilometers from the island. The mayor hired her said the man and so we had his funny, hick, funny water…it made everything seem all funny. Mmmm, I don't feel so good anymore." The servbot said.

"**funny water!** What sort of funny water?!" I asked nervus for the robot's safety.

"The bubbly kind miss, hick, Miss Tron. The type that makes you tingle on the inside, all the little kids were drinking it." The servbot replied. I calmed down a bit to take in everything the robot said to me.

"hmmm, that is still a lot of aria to cover…do we at least know which direction it is?" I asked getting a little hopeful, but very tired.

"No he couldn't say only the mayor knows where it is." The servbot said before letting loss a large belch and falling over.

"ek, #2 get everybody together its time to go home." I commanded after watching both the servbots fall over and start hiccupping and burping uncontrollably.

. ******

It took a while before all the servbots had gotten together and were ready to go, in fact the sun had set by the time we were ready to go. Watching them comeback, I ,for some reason, expected what I saw. One group came back loaded with candy, another group a bunch of nick-knacks, and at last a lone servbot who had stolen someone's wallet. _[Hugh, I guess that is what you get for leaving these guys alone.] _After I firmly scorned them and gave them all a good kick to boot, we got together and headed to the drache. The sight we saw when we arrived at the parking lot was something surprising, a group of seven diggers armed with blasters, and bombs had all surrounded our ship and were waiting for us. Why I don't know. So I gathered the servbots and hid behind a small car nearby. We could hear the diggers talking to one another. "Are you sure they were, pirates?" asked one.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Grumbled another.

"The way their leader was asking around this Roll girl is probably very important." Yet another said.

"yea and the fact that they were so interested in where she was going, my guess their looking for this hidden ruin as well." One holding a buster gun said. "what is so important about it anyway? So a new ruin shows up, that happens all the time. Although it is strange that this one would stay off the radar for so long while being so close too an island, and being a tower that's coming out of the water." One of the older diggers whined.

"Why aren't we just blasting their ship and then searching for them?" one of the younger ones asked.

"simple, we can't let them know we are on to them, we just catch them on their way back here and deal with them, that's the safest bet." The old one replied.

_[Ok note to self, people don't like pirates…hmm, probably should have figured that one out sooner_. _Ok, what to do…if I just jump out of hiding they'll probably attack me on sight, but I cant leave the ship either.]_ "Alright, what should I have us do." I whispered to servbot #2.

"Miss Tron, if we catch them by surprise we could bet them or all get on the ship and then get away." The little servbot answered.

_[Time for me to think, if we all jump up what would happen, well we'd all get blasted, but if I split the servbots into two groups, then. Then we would have a chance to distract them and then reach the ship and use its guns to scare them away.]_ "Alright who here are best fighters and who's the best pilots?" I whispered to #2. " Well, 10 and 9 would be best to fly the droche and I as well as 7 and 8 are some of the best fighters." He informed me.

"Alright then, um, 10, 9, 2, 7,and 8. come with me. The rest of you see if you can't sneak around, attack from the other side, then 10 and 9 run into the droche, and get her going. 2, 7, 8 you three are going to guard ten and nine as they reach the droche." I said forming the plan of the top of my head. It was a pretty good plan, why did it come so naturally to me, maybe it had something to do with being a pirate. The servbots initiated my plan, and as I commanded the first group made its way around. Although they only reached the four a-clock position of the ship before being noticed it was still far enough. The diggers cursed and opened fire on the servbots. At first I was worried that the little robots would be blown apart, I knew that they could fight but otherwise I didn't know how. Luckily these little guys were more resilient than their exteriors would make them appear. One of them got hit and went flying back while all the others ran and hid behind cover. The one that got hit was quick to recover and soon had gotten up and threw a bomb stored in a hidden compartment, a bomb which was quickly followed by four other bombs as the servbots behind the car joined the fight.

As I slowly snuck along with my servbot team I noticed that the diggers were caught off guard by the bombs and were retreating back towards our side of the droche. I started to run to the ship closely followed by #2, 7, 8, 9 and 10. We were almost at the waiting craft when the diggers noticed us. "Look over there!" cried one pointing at me. Soon their whole group was shooting at me, instead of our little distraction team. Well the run to the droche became a lot more interesting in only a few moments. But with the servbots attacking from behind the diggers were soon forced to split their attention, also #, 2,7,and 8 began to attack as well. 7 and 8 both quickly pulled out slingshots and began to shot baseball sized bombs at the diggers while 2 suddenly pulled out a cannon out of a hidden compartment in his back and also added to the confusion. I actually was very worried, not because the diggers but I was worried that the bombs the servbots were throwing would destroy the drache.

"**CAREFUL**!" I shouted as we started nearing the ship. One of the servbots got out the ships keys and hit a button on them opening the front door to the ship. We ran closely together and soon 9 and 10 had reached the ship and were entering the ship when the diggers turned and noticed that the servbots had ran inside. The diggers attempted to stop them, get inside the ship, but the door quickly closed leaving the diggers outside the ship. The servbots quickly started the ship and lifted off before the diggers could do any damage. But when the ship took off, it left me exposed to the angry diggers, something that I did not think of. The diggers quickly turned their guns at me. Fortunately for me the servbots fell upon them from all sides. The fight quickly turned into chaos. The diggers all started fighting hand to hand with the servbots, and neither side was winning, the servbots lacked strength but the servbots had resilience and were not easily beaten.

I could hear the sound of sirens off in the distance and knew that we needed to hurry. One of the younger diggers, a dumb possibly 12 year old kid with blond hair and a girlish face wearing a typical mining outfit, drew a pistol and tried to corner me. He held his gun loosely and was close to me so, I tried to grab it from him. the kid was a lot stronger than I thought , and he was quick to throw me on the ground, but I still held onto the gun. He was unbalanced fighting for the gun with me. I used a kick to knock his legs out from under him and he fell on the ground hard, but he still held the gun. That's when the droche tried to do a stiffing-run the bolts from the ships buster cannons came close to hitting me but missed by inches. After he and I struggled for a while, one of the servbots ran up to us, jumped on the kid and head-butted him right in the face, a blow which gave the kid a bloody nose and nearly knocked him unconscious. I got up quickly and aimed the gun at the band of diggers and fired a few warning shots over their heads to get their attention.

"Everybody stop! Hold still or the little punk here gets it!" I cried pointing the weapon now at the kids face, to which he froze and sat their with a terror stricken face. "Now were ready for pick-up!" I called into a microphone that connected me to the drache, "ALL RIGHT, put down your weapons!" I shouted to the diggers who obeyed. "servbots get over here, its time to go home boys." I called out tot the servbots. The servbots backed away slowly from the diggers and walked backwards to me. The sound of sirens was loud now I had only moments to get away. I could see the droche slowly descending.

"Miss Tron, we still don't know how to find the ruin, how are going to…" a servbot attempted to start complaining but one of the diggers cut him of.

"You you're the Bonnes worthless bunch of pirates, first Katttalox, then Menda, next saul kata ,now here. You always are at the fringe of a discovery just waiting to steal from honest diggers like us. But of course its because you keep running out of money isn't it, yea I know all about you how you all are simply dirt poor pirates looking for a get rich quick scheme. All pirates are like that at heart."

"HAY, shut up! Things aren't like that….mmm…" _[well actually are things like that, wait are they,] _I don't know but well I couldn't let him insult us like that.

"Miss Tron, the police! Their here." Cried a servbot.

"quick take the gun!" I whispered to him and I dropped the weapon in between the servbots. Perfect timing too, the drache dropped down behind us and the police cars burst in at the same time.

"everyone hold still!" a officer shouted.

"its them, their pirates! Their the Bonne pirate gang!" the old digger shouted to the officers as they go out of their cars.

"time to go!" I said as the drache's front door opened.

"hay you hold it right their!" the officers yelled, pointing their guns at me. I quickly scrambled onto the drache along with all the servbots and the officers opened fire causing shells to ping off the crafts hull. The little drache quickly ascended and rose over the city and took off in the direction of the Gesellschaft. We took a quick head count and found one servbot, # 3, missing, hopefully he had gotten away.

. ******

"Why do they hate us?" I asked suddenly while I was sitting down.

"what Miss Tron?" replied servbot number 2.

"the diggers and everyone else, they hated us…why?" I was near tears, now I knew why it felt as though being a pirate was going hard, it was because although you were free, you had to stay away from people, they hate what you are and only want you to be gone.

"Miss Tron, I don't know…maybe it's that we're always taking stuff?" the servbot said in a completely innocent voice.

"hmm, well what do we do we can't be nice to them." I replied.

"Miss Tron, that's why you're the toughest pirate we can think of." The servbot whispered to me as if it was a secret.

"hump! WELL THEN I THINK WE'RE GOING TO PAY THIS TOWN ANOTHER VISET BUT THIS TIME I HAVE A PLAN!!" I yelled out loud.

"Yes, Miss Tron!" the servbots said in unison.

I want revenge!

Once we finally arrived at the Gesellschaft I quickly gathered all the servbots I could find in the semi-large ship and pushed them all into the meeting room. "alright no more Misses nice guy. I'm going to force what we need out of these people!" I growled, with just a hint of excitement in my voice.

"Yes Miss Tron!" came the reply from all the servbots in chorus.

"now! –-do we have a map of this town or something?" I asked in a authoritarian tone. One of the servbots left the room and several agonizing minutes later returned with a map rolled in his hand.

"I found it! I found it!" he excitedly cried.

"what took you!? give it here!" I yelled snatching it out of his hand. I rolled the map out and looked it over. The map was very simple but served its purpose, the town was divided into four near even sections the Western most section was labeled as the parking and shipping section, southeast from there was the market aria, the eastern most section was labeled as the residential aria, and to the north was the uptown section, where all the governing buildings were located. Along with a division of the town the map gave a photo or two of the houses and shops to be located in each section, as well as a simple street map. The downtown aria, had nice four story homes, the market aria had a number of shops and the uptown had rich looking houses and government buildings, and the shipyard aria looked just as I saw it old dirty buildings that looked as though they were made for some old camp instead of a real city. "all right— do we know where the mayor might keep the map?" I asked quietly pushing my fist under my jaw.

"its either in her office, in her house, or in her company building in the market district." Replied one of the more disciplined servbots.

"hmmm, that doesn't really narrow our search down, but we can cut out the residential district because she probably lives with the higher class people of uptown, which means that all we need to do is strike a few locations. The mayors office, the police station, the port authorities building, and the market aria." The prospect of doing something so big interested me, how to do this how to win, was all I could think. Although attacking a town's mayor and demanding access to some secret ruin seemed vaguely familiar to me. "How many draches do we have?" I quickly asked once I had an idea.

"we have ten that we are able to use Miss Tron." Replied one of the brainy looking servbots. Maybe that would be enough, but I was not sure, those diggers almost beat us and we out numbered them, now we are going to be out-numbered. "Do we have any vehicles? Tanks, cars, digging machines, APCs?" I asked worried that we might not have a chance.

"We have no tanks Miss Tron, but we do have some small digging machines that we can use as weapons and a number of machine carriers…" One servbot replied "

"…and we also have a number of stolen police cars still left over from a long time ago, when we robbed the gold city bank." Replied another.

"Wait! I ROBED A BANK!?!" I gasped in surprise.

"yes with the first Gustaff." The servbot replied in a mater-of-fact way.

"hmm, first Gustaff?" I asked with a new thought on my mind. "yes, before your brain stopped working, you finished building Gustaff Number three." # 1 replied excitedly.

"hmmm, can I see it?" I said a smug smile now setting on my lips, maybe this would be easier than I suspected.

The Gustaff was more grand than I imagined. the great vehicle ran on a large pair of tank treads and had a large round body with a tiny cylinder shaped head. The large treads were armored so nothing could hit and damage them but also their was a pair of small cannons attached to the front, the body had a small skull symbol on the front a larger version on the back which covered jump jet system, the body had a pair of large arms both with buster cannons attached to them, the shoulders were armed with a pair of heavy duty missile launchers, and on top of the head their was a tiny motor. I looked at the motor and was lost.

"hugh? What is that, on the Gustaff's head?" I asked when I couldn't think of any purpose for the motor.

"that is a beckon bomb cannon, Miss Tron. You can use that to order us servbots what to do without using clunky radio equipment, or leaving yourself vulnerable to attack." # 1 replied.

"ohh, that really good…really, really good. Can I see these weaponized digging machines?" I responded. #1 took me to another room in the hanger aria that was filled with machines. The machines were strange looking, they had long bodies with a bulky front. The treads these machines rested on were closer to the back, which kept them safe from anything that would attack from the front, due to the bulky mass of the front. Also instead of a drill or some other device on the front these machines had a pair of small arms that had pincer-like shoveling tools for hands. And for directional purposes these machines had an eye at their forward most point. "what are these called?" I asked.

"those are Maiberu Haagen, we use them every now and then to help with tough missions" replied #1. I then looked over-head and saw the four carrier devices that the servbots were talking about. These vehicles were large, they had a single block-like body with a small hatch at the back and two huge arms meant to carry things, and they also had a small inset head meant for navigational purposes.

"and these are called…" I asked the servbot, pointing to the large devices over head.

"those are Horunisse."

"Well now I'm convinced that my plan will work! Let go! I need to tell everyone my plan and make final preparations!" I said with complete excitement in my voice.

# 1 and I quickly made our way back to the meeting room and found that all the servbots had left…that left me very annoyed. Sure I wasn't 100% yet, but that didn't mean that they could ignore me!

"GET EVERYONE BACK HERE NOW!!!!" I shouted so loud ,I think, I could have been heard outside the ship. Within minutes all the servbots except for 31 (who was driving the ship) and 22, who was managing the ships engine, had returned. "alright I'm going to take everyone,-- everyone except those who are needed to take care of the Gesellschaft. Were going to use Gustaff to attack city hall, and I want all the droches flying air cover, I also want to use all our Maiberu Haagen and police cars to attack the shipyard aria and digger hang-outs, and finally I want a combo of our police cars, myself in the Gustaff, and the Maiberu Haagen to attack the market aria. And were not going to be nice, were going full pirate on them –take everything you can, and if you can't steal it, SMASH IT! GOT IT?" I laid out a pretty simple plan but still I needed to make sure.

"Miss Tron, we have too many off the police cars, there are six of them and they can hold ten of us." On servbot burst out. I sighed, the servbots weren't the brightest little guys were they, but at least they are loyal and hard working

"well we don't have put ten of you in one car, actually by my count we can put three of you in each car except for one ,and we'll just leave it behind. But that means we have one of you to drive and two to throw bombs. Ok?" I answered his question with a smile and a sweet voice although I was starting to get really annoyed by their simple questions.

"ahh, Miss Tron, what if we get lost, or if we are out numbered." A servbot that sounded like a snot nosed kid said.

"err," I could hardly contain my frustration now one stupid question after another was just too much, "just call for help thennn, errrr! No more questions lets just GO!" if anything I was wishing to torture the servbots almost as much as I wanted to rob this town of all its worth.

. ******

"Miss Tron, we are approaching the town now." Said a servbot through the communication set in the Gustaff.

I put on my communication head set and replied. "Got it, estimated arrival time?"

"under ten minutes." The servbot said. I turned on the cameras on the Gustaff and took a look around. The town looked different from above than it did when I was in it, instead of the dirty buildings of the town section I was in the town looked bright and clean, as well as orderly.

"listen we are to stay out of the residential section understand. Also, it is important that we leave the town with everything we can get from the other sections—nothing is be left behind. Got it?" I think my commands were clear although the servbots sometimes kept me guessing about their intelligence.

It is kind of strange, at first I was a whole lot more innocent, caring about being polite to everyone, but after last night's fight I seemed to have completely changed. I went from caring about other people to being a battle ready, thieving pirate. Could it be that I am just doing this because it is all I can remember, or was I always like this, a heartless monster?

Anyway we were getting close to the town now. It would be my job along with the six servbots with me to take the city government buildings and search them for information and supplies, it would be up to the others to search all of the other parts of town in order to find anything of value. If anything judging from last nights performance it would be the diggers in this town who would pose the biggest threat to my plan, so I was actually giving myself an easy job, well until I got the hang of going around blowing stuff up.

"Miss Tron, we're here!" one of the servbots clinging to the Gustaff said.

"Alright does everyone understand their jobs? I don't want any of you messing up if you do your all in big trouble…understand!?" I lectured the servbots so they at very least understand the importance of this mission. "Uh, M-miss Tron. Why are we looking for Roll, exactly? Shouldn't we be looking for master Teisel?" one servbot asked over my communication set.

"I told you already, I think she might be able to help us. Help me keep things in line until I straiten everything out all the way." I explained. "all right lets GO!" I cried excitedly.

The drache dropped the Gustaff right in front of the mayor's office. I gave the building a quick look over. "Alright, go get the mayor!" I commanded my small force of servbots, while I shoot a beckon bomb into the buildings door. The servbots ran into the big white buildings door. While the servbots where inside I gave the aria a quick glance. The mayor's office was a single large white building that only rose two stories. In the surrounding aria I could see larger homes that looked as though they were meant for the rich. I could see a large bank, I'll probably rob it soon. a large police station, I'll have to keep my eye on that building, and behind it I could see a diggers guild building. Hmmm, personally I thought It was time for a slight change in plans. "hay, are you still looking around in there?" I asked the servbots in the mayor's office over my command radio.

"Umm, she is not here Miss Tron but there are a lot of funny looking papers all over the place. It's really messy in here." Came the servbot's reply. It was plain enough to see that the mayor has abandoned her office and had taken any papers of value.

"Alright you guys start destroying the place, light it on fire whatever, just wreck the whole building…got it?" I figured at least I could send a message to mayor that I wasn't here to play around. I locked a few missiles from my missile racks onto the police station and diggers guild buildings and opened fire. This should also send loud and clear message to the whole town. The sight of the destruction caused by the missiles was both incredible and dreadful at the same time. They tore through the buildings and exploded on the far walls of each. After the fourth volley from the Gustaff the upper floors of the two buildings collapsed. I stopped firing after that, I still didn't want to kill anyone, hurt them maybe, scare them definitely.

"Miss Tron, while we were breaking some of the stuff we found a secret passage in the back of the building." One of the servbots inside of city hall said.

"hmmm, everyone report!" I called over the radio, this didn't feel right.

"Everything's under control!"

"# 20 here, we are facing a lot of angry diggers but otherwise we're ok." all of the servbots replies were similar.

[_Why aren't the police anywhere to be found? And where was the mayor?]_ I wondered. "Alright listen up, I want all the police cars we stole to change jobs, you are now to find the mayors house, her company building, and I even want you to check the deputy mayor's house and any buildings he owns. No rock unchecked, UNDERSTAND?" _[This isn't right the police should be everywhere right now, we shouldn't be in a ghost town.]_

"Roger!" the servbots replied in unison. While they were looking into all of those buildings it gave me time to do other things. I glanced at the bank, I don't need any money but it would be nice to mess with these people.

"Droche number 4 can you here me?" I called over the radio. It was a while before I heard the reply,

"loud and clear Miss Tron, over."

"Alright I need you to come down; I have a pickup for you to do." This would be a great way to teach these people who is boss, and it all had such perfect timing too. The servbots came out from the city hall building just when I finished making my call to the droche. "Listen up, go rob the bank! I don't even want a lollypop left when you are done!" I shouted to them. I rolled the Gustaff in front of the banks door and the servbots all ran inside.

By the time the drache arrived the servbots had formed a pile of stolen goods from the bank outside the door. "alright now I want you to put it all in the drache, and once it is full I want you fly up and drop all of what we stole out above the city. And could somebody find the T.V. station, I want to broadcast that we don't care about stealing from these people all we want is the coordinates of the dig-out that the spotter Roll went to." personally I though my plan was really good but the servbots seemed to disagree. "Listen," I said "…this will go by a lot easier if the people themselves just give us what we want." The servbots seemed to agree to that and headed off to do as I commanded.

Next I turned the Gustaff towards the direction of the city hall, time to crush any thoughts of resistance. I targeted all of my guns at the city hall and unleashed a furry of cannon, rocket, and buster gun fire on the building. The destruction of the town capital building gave me a sense of power, I was In control for now. I rolled the Gustaff over the rubble of the once beautiful building and looked around. Strangely I could see the opening of the tunnel that the mayor had allegedly used to escape, but now it looked big enough to fit a small robot through._[ Ah, I shouldn't think about it to much, probably just so the mayor could have some elbow room as she ran away.] _I thought. Soon I was assailed by a number of reports from the servbots.

"Miss Tron we have searched the Mayors house and couldn't find anything."

"uuhhh, Miss Tron, the Mayors corporate building is stuffed full of papers but they all look like taxes and things."

"Miss Tron, Miss Tron, the deputy mayor's house and safety deposit boxes at his business are all empty."

"Bank supplies have been dropped Miss Tron."

"Miss Tron, we found the T.V. station, we're going to send the message now." The shear number of reports put me in a daze. I could hardly keep track of what channel the messages came from, let alone answer them all correctly; in fact I had to ask each one of the servbots individually what they had said so I could answer their report.

"Miss Tron, this is Droche number 9 you have incoming I am seeing a small wave of police gun ships, riot vehicles and armored SWAT vehicles heading south west towards the city. I think I also can see some other small vehicles…maybe some of those support cars that diggers use and a small robot even." The servbot flying the drache reported. _[I knew things were going too easily.]_ "Alright let's regroup! Everyone I want you all to form groups and seal off all of the town sections near the cities entrances, I also want the digging machines to be turned onto a rampage, if they want to fight then lets make sure that they lose a lot for choosing to." I couldn't just let the police capture us or simply force us out of town, but if we fought we might get what we came for and still get away.

"Miss Tron, we found # 3 they had him locked up!" called a servbot over the radio.

"Quick put him on!" I ordered.

"I'm, (sniff) sorry Miss Tron. They said they would starve me if I didn't tell them…so I (sniff, sniff) I told them everything! I'm sorry!" number 3 said. I felt sorry for the little guy, but I was too annoyed to pity him now. "Alright, you can redeem yourself by helping hold them back until we can find out where Roll is." I told him.

"What about Teisel?" the servbot asked.

"Like I have been telling al of you, we are going to find her first so she can help us find Teisel." I retorted.

I sat there getting ready, I had both my team of six servbots and some of the digging machines, with one of the stolen police cars at a ready. Once the mayors little army came to fight us they would be in for a tough fight, I wasn't giving up. I looked at the tunnel in the mayors office. If I had been the mayor I would have used that tunnel to launch a surprise attack, but instead she was charging her own city head on. I looked at the tunnel again,…was it me ore was the tunnel somehow growing? I looked away and looked back at the tunnel, it was growing it was almost three times as large as the last time I looked at it. "What!?! What is going on with that tunnel?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"I'll check!" shouted a servbot as he ran to it, and jumped in. the servbot then jumped out almost faster than he jumped in. "it's a Reaverbot!!!! A really, really big Reaverbot!" he shouted.

"What!? Under the city hall? But how?" I yelled. The Reaverbot slowly came out of the tunnel. One thing was definite about this Reaverbot, it was huge. The Reaverbot was almost six times taller than the Gustaff, its head was large and serpent-like, the body of this Reaverbot was made of long and flexible pieces as well. Its claws were something for me to be afraid of, long claws that looked sharp enough so that the monster could slice the Gustaff apart with one flick of its wrist. "What….h-how!? This is madness!" I managed to exclaim. as A small police craft flew over head.

"Attention pirates! This is the mayor, surrender now or you will all die. We are not giving you any other options; this Reaverbot is only controllable through our system and cannot be stopped." A voice called over a loud speaker.

"Controlled through their system? They control this monstrosity?...hmmm. Quick someone go into the tunnel and see if you can't find something that we can use to our advantage." This was going to be a frightful battle. I rolled the Gustaff back away from the gigantic Reaverbot. I could see the digging machines take notice to the Reaverbot and advance on its feet. I then turned my weapons towards its head, I considered shooting it in the chest, or maybe the hands, but the head seemed more likely to be the best choice. The head looked much more frightening with my targeting system focused on it. When I thought that it was serpent-like before I didn't think I would look like a gigantic snake head. A pair of huge red eyes, a forked tongue with some sort of barrel sticking out of it, and even a pair of fangs. But enough about the head, all I cared about at the time was hitting it, which I did with absolutely every gun I had. The rocket launchers, the tread cannons, the buster guns, and even the beckon bomb hit the beast right on the nose. The amount of firepower that hit the Reaverbot caused a huge cloud of smoke to appear about its head just before the servbot slipped into the tunnel under its feet and the digging machines launched themselves at its legs, their were even five draches that were flying around its head shooting it. I thought that I had stunned or even destroyed it for a while, but then a pair of great red lights shined through the smoke cloud around its head and then its head burst out through the cloud shooting energy globes towards me, and the draches. The draches had a easier time dodging the blasts of energy than I did. I tried to dodge the energy but the bolts were slow moving and somehow had the ability to track my movements, so I was forced to just run away. As I fled I could see the claws of the Reaverbot slicing through the armor of the digging machines at its feet, destroying them all one by one.

"Miss Tron there are too many of them!" I could hear a servbot calling over the radio.

"Just slow them down! Once we find what we are looking for we can all retreat, until then just hold them." I replied. Things were going down hill fast, and I couldn't think of anyway to change the course of this fight.

The small ship flew low and I could hear the mayor speaking thorough its speaker system. "If you surrender now all you are going to face are half of you pre-existing criminal charges and all of your current charges, but if you continue to fight then you are condemning yourself to death." _[Hmm, this mayor seemed a little cruel if you ask me.]_ I found a frequency that matched the mayor's and responded.

"Just tell me where this new ruin of yours is and you won't be mayor of a heap of trash." I demanded.

"I figured that was what you were after, so I decided to put the coordinates to the dig site at the safest possible spot on the entire on the entire island, take a look at the reaverbot's chest, if you want the coordinates you'll have to destroy the reaverbot." She replied. This mayor was really intelligent, she knew what I wanted, and she knew her strongest weapon, so she placed them together. I moved the Gustaff closer to the tunnel. As I approached the servbot who went inside poked his head out.

"Miss Tron, it looks like their was a lot of computer equipment down here but it all got moved by some diggers a long time ago." He said. Now that was an interesting bit of knowledge, this Reaverbot was made to be controlled…but where are the controls.

"Just give up pirates, if you don't you'll all end up dieing." Came the mayor's voice over the radio, she sounded very smug and very official.

"My, my aren't we the bossy one?" I taunted back. I looked around she would need a camera at least to know what was going on. Hmm, that one small craft was the only ship to even be in the local aria.

"Miss Tron, we can't hold them any longer, we're running out of supplies." Called a servbot over my radio.

"Its all right, all I want is for you to slow them down I know where to get what we came for but I just need to figure out how to get it." I told the servbot.

I watched the Reaverbot as it changed its focus from the machines at its feet, to draches flying around it. As I watched I noticed the small craft a bit more, how the craft moved around the Reaverbots head and seemed to focus its attention on the Reaverbots targets. That was it, the craft, either that small craft controlled the Reaverbot or it had the cameras that helped direct it. "Everybody take down that ship!" I called out and fired a beckon bomb at the ship. The draches were quick to start shooting at the ship forcing it to lower its altitude and the servbots on the ground attempted to shoot it with bombs. I decided to add my fire into the fray again. I locked all of my missiles onto that small craft and fired. With how much firepower was focused on it I thought that the small ship would go down fast but instead the Reaverbot intercepted all of my missiles and forced away all of the servbots. But I was determined to take down that craft I rushed the Gustaff forward and fired with all of my guns at the small craft. After the third volley from all of my guns I hit the ship, not enough to destroy it but enough to force it to go to a higher altitude. Once the small ship reached safety from my guns, the draches descended on it and tore it apart in a constant stream of fire. The small ship broke apart slowly as it fell but the effects of its destruction were immediate, the gigantic Reaverbot froze, it moved its head from side to side as if looking for a target but not seeing any. I figured that now was the time to check if the box on the Reaverbot's chest was really what we were looking for.

"Quick someone go the Reaverbots chest, there should be a box there, if there still is a box , grab it and check to see what's inside." I ordered. I then switched the radio to the mayor's channel. "Looks like I beat your unstoppable monster. What are you ever going to do without it?" I teased, I mean it seemed right she was threatening to kill me and now her super weapon was reduced to being a useless moving statue. The mayor's voice came back over the radio, a little shaken sounding, but still very official.

"You're not getting away, we have you surrounded, with little supply, and we have almost located your main ship. After that you will have no choice." She said.

"My, my still trying to threaten me? I thought you'd be begging for mercy. To bad well lets see if that map you said was on this giant Reaverbot is real then I'll be gone for good, if it is fake then I'll be back for revenge." I figured to threaten back would be the best choice.

"fine." The mayor replied very shortly.

"Miss Tron, we got it! We got it!" called some servbots gathering around the Gustaff. I took a quick look to see them holding the box from the Reaverbot's chest and smiled to myself.

"I'll be seeing you around Mrs. Mayor." I rolled the Gustaff over to a waiting droche and started to hook the Gustaff on. Suddenly a number of armored vehicles came rushing towards me.

"Halt you are under arrest! Surrender now and lay down your arms!" called a officer in the lead vehicle. To bad for them, they were too late and the drache carried the Gustaff away before they could get close to me. The sudden change was almost incredible, one instant I was trapped on the ground, feeling the weight of gravity holding me down, the next, I was weightless being pulled upwards by the droche at intense speeds.

"Slow down!" I shouted over the radio after I could hear the tether lines strain.


	3. get her

**GET HER!**

The flight back to the Geselschaft was uneventful, but personally…I loved it. Unlike the stress of the fight before, unlike the vengeful and sad time I had spent rediscovering what it really meant to be a pirate, this was complete peace. Why was it so grand, simple, I could sleep, I could sit back and rest without worrying. For this short time I didn't have to care about the servbots, or getting what I needed, but still it felt empty as if something was not there. I didn't know what I was missing but if I could find it, it would be grand to have it and have a time like this.

your all probably thinking I'm pathetic, but if you were a sixteen year old, placed in a position of such enormous responsibility, and forced through all the stuff I just went through, you would understand. I woke up aboard the Gaselschaft still inside the Gustaff. When I got out of the Gustaff I was assailed by servbots. They asked a sever number of questions ,what I wanted to eat, should we check the map, what are we going to do about Bon, what are we going to do tomorrow. The noise was unbearable, "SHUT UP!" I shouted. "I don't care about dinner, # 11 is being lazy well punish him, yes let look at the map now!" the servbots ran about in a fury of activity as I made my way towards my room, I almost couldn't remember where it was. Curse my memory why was it not working now ,couldn't I just remember everything, if I could just remember I could solve everything. I dropped onto my bed, angry with myself a little, but mostly tired.

I could hear knocking at my door, "ahh, Miss Tron, we have the map and are waiting for you. If you want we will check the coordinates and proceed to them without you." called #1, I was starting to be able to recognize his voice with ease. I pushed my head into the pillows on my bed a little.

"what ever, just let me sleep." I murmured.

"yes, Miss Tron." He said softly, and left the room. This didn't feel right, I should be more active but all I could do now was rest, sleep seemed like a good thing.

I woke up a next day and could hear servbots outside my room talking to each other. "Miss Tron, sure is acting funny, I hope she doesn't start having us neglect out training programs." said the first.

"Hmm, maybe a poem could help change her mood?" suggested another.

"Shush, don't disturb her! She might torture us!" said a third. But I was relieved to hear them, I could remember I could recognize them the first that had spoken was 31 the trainer, the next was 39 our poet, and the third was 5 the lazy servbot.

I woke, snuck to the door and opened it. I looked down at the three servbots who were all huddled together and i smiled. "Good morning 31, 39, and 5. How are you today?"

"g-go-good Miss Tron" they replied nervously.

"Good!" I said back enthusiastically. I then walked up to the bridge and burst in. "alright where are we going?' I asked quickly.

"Miss Tron, we are heading twenty three kilo-meters to the northwest of the island we were just about to find the hidden ruin." Replied the servbot at the helm.

"Good!" I replied with a large smile on my face. I looked out the ships main window, and saw the endless sea. I could see it all, water going on forever and ever, until little patches of land or a ship created a spot in the endless blanket of water. "Tell me, when we see the ruin." I ordered the servbots as I sat in the captain's chair. The flight was relaxing, now and then servbots would come to me asking what they should do or asking me to do something for them but mostly I was allowed to wander the ship returning to the bridge every now and then to look out the window.

"Miss Tron we're here!" called the servbots over the ships intercom while I was in the cafeteria eating. I quickly left my food and went to the bridge. The sight of the ruin was interesting. It wasn't some grand building but instead all one could see was a single tower sticking out of the water with a couple of ships hovering around it. The first ship was a small green vessel with a long hull, that looked like a small bass fish. The second was the flutter, a short yellow ship with red lines, it reminded me something of a gold fish.

"What is the other ship?" I asked.

"That's probably the other dig team, Miss Tron." Replied #1.

"We don't have time to deal with the other dig team, and we can't risk Roll getting away so, I guess we'll just have to risk it and ignore them just get Roll that's all we care about." I commanded.

We went in fast and launched a few rounds off at the other dig teams ship ,then launched grapple lines to the Flutter. It was apparent that they weren't expecting us. The Flutter tried to escape and we could pick up signals being sent from the Flutter to the ruin, but it would be too late for anyone inside to stop us. "Quick go get her!" I shouted to the servbots who would were on the deck. I quickly ran through the Gesellschaft's hallways and made my way to the deck and joined the boarding teams as they ran across a rope bridge to the Flutter. I stood on top of the Flutter for a moment and dropped inside once I had the chance.

I entered into the Flutter's bridge, a small aria that was lined with computer equipment necessary for acting as a spotter during a dig, and for flying this small ship. I then opened the door leading to the main hall of the Flutter. On my right was a door labeled exit, on my left was a row of three doors. The three doors, all being opened by servbots searching for Roll, were labeled with a M, I cant remember what the M could stand for, a R, for Roll, and a B, B was probably for one of the diggers or a friend of Roll. I then dropped down another floor and in the Flutter, this one had a ladder immediately across from me a hall to my left and a Bathroom to my right. In the hall to my right was a door to a supply closet, which the servbots were scouring through, and a large living space. In the living space a kitchen was on the right hand side of the far wall and a larger bathroom to the left. That whole aria was empty.

I dropped down the far ladder to the final level of the Flutter on the left was the engine of the ship, but the room was empty, to the right was a small hanger that now the servbots were searching and across the hanger an office. I ran to the office and opened the door it was a small office and it was filled with junk, Roll couldn't even keep from tinkering with stuff even here. I looked to my right and saw a traditional business desk, the desk was also loaded with stuff. I walked up to the desk and looked it over. I then walked to the other side and sat down in Roll's chair. I was starting to stretch out my legs when I looked under the desk, and there was Roll hiding under the desk. "I've got you now! You're coming with me!" I said reaching down and grabbing her by the arm. "quick I found her, lets get out'a here!" I cried to the servbots and we started forcing her down the hallway, despite her complaints and my being punched a few times.

By the time we reached the grapple bridge to the Gesellschaft, Roll had seemed to have had exhausted herself, but when we started to cross over the bridge she started kicking with a fury, and almost knocked us all overboard. "Stop! Roll stop your going to kill us all, you crazy maniac!" I shouted slapping her on the back of the head. Finally we threw Roll into the Gesellschaft and took off.

"Tron! What do you think your doing? You're getting yourself into a lot of trouble." Roll said as she was being pulled down the Gesellschaft's main hallway.

"I wish I was…but I am already in too much trouble for this little thing to even match up." A murmured to myself.

"Miss Tron, should we have a party?" a servbot asked walking up to me, "for Miss Roll?"

"hmmm, no I don't think so, I can't see why we would throw one anyways." I replied.

The next few days after Rolls capture were tense, Roll refused to eat, attacked whoever entered the room we provided her, and I could hear her crying at night. I don't fell like I wanted to kidnap her, but I had to. The servbots kept telling me that she and I hate each other for some reason. _[if she and I hate one another could that be the real reason I kidnapped her? I hate this amnesia stuff] _

Things have been so uncertain, I can even trust myself. I finally settled on going in and talking to her, maybe we could make peace, maybe I could get her to understand and help me. I gradually came to the conclusion that I had to speak to her. After a day of waiting I, went into the room set aside for Roll. Fortunately for me when I entered she was in the bath. I waited outside the door, hoping that she wouldn't take offence to my intrusion, but then I was her captor and this was my family's ship. Roll came out wearing a bathrobe, her usually long spiky hair was rolled up into a towel above her head, and her blue eyes sparked when she saw me. I quickly took the initiative to try and speak,

"listen, I'm….", but I couldn't even get the first sentence off, Roll punched me so hard a collapsed backward into a small bed.

"you, deserve that." She said softly. "Tron, haven't you caused mega man and me enough trouble?" she then continued critically.

"ouch! I'm… _[breath Tron, breath slowly]…_sorry, but I n-need your help, and I need it desperately." I said, on the verge of exploding and throwing her out of the nearest air lock, but I kept my temper on check.

"Hmm, you never wanted anyone's help before." Roll scorned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"that is because before I wasn't suffering from a serious health problem before that kept me from doing anything, um, correctly." I responded to her criticism. "please…I-I'm begging you, I-I ,errr." I at least tried to ask politely for her to help me but I couldn't bring myself to ask her, I think I could have asked anyone to help me, anyone but her at the time. "Listen while you're here you are going to have to work in order to keep things as nice as they are for you. Put it this way you don't work you'll sleep in a cage." I sounded threatening and I was surprised to just hear myself.

Roll looked even more shocked than I was feeling. "You can't just kidnap me and then force me to work, that is wrong, and low, even for you!" she gasped. "Yea! Well I'm feeling pretty low!" I shouted in reply. "So get to work!" I finished and then stormed out of the room. _[Why did I even try that? I went in there to ask, beg even for her help and I ended up threatening her, why?]_

The next day went by even more tense than before. Roll agreed to help the servbots fix a machine but then turned around and tried to use it to escape, luckily for us the machine had other problems she didn't know about, and the machine shut down before she could break through the Gesellschaft's hull. After that I gave up and locked her into the room we gave her.

"what am going to do?" I whined to # 28, our ships chief, as he brought a hot meal to my room that night. "If Roll doesn't help us, not only did I waste a trip, but also I put us into unnecessary danger for any future attempts to get supplies to save Teisel." I concluded

. "Well, what if you, do something to convince her to help us?" the servbot replied

. "But what can I do to convince…" I had a hard time even referring to Roll as a person, "…Her!" I asked the servbot.

"I don't know, you two have a lot of history and things to get over first." He replied yet again, serving me a bowl of soup and then leaving the room. I thought over what he said, she and I probably had a lot of bad history, but that wasn't the question, the question was how do I show her that she and I weren't enemies, that their was something bigger, that she and I had to do. But then, I realized, this had almost nothing to do with her,

I couldn't find anyway to convince her to help me with this problem. I had no way of showing her that I didn't take her from the flutter just to use her as a slave. I looked over at the small box on my dresser and smiled uncontrollably. Something about the box made me feel happy, yet also sad at heart, it was mysterious and yet familiar, an question and yet an answer. Something that called me to open it yet I kept away from it. _[Why was Roll at that ruin anyway? Who was Glyde, or this Leon, whom I could only slightly remember? I could ask Roll these questions, find some sort of sympathy or common ground with her.]_ "Yes!" I cheered with a excited smile on my face. "I'll gain Roll's sympathy!, I can win her over while using her to improve my memory."

I quickly went to Roll's given room. She was being given a small dinner by the servbots when I entered. "No, #26 go to the kitchen and make Roll and me some warm food. I think she and I are going to talk." I looked over and smiled at her, she was sitting on the other side of the small bed with her back turned towards me and glaring over her shoulder.

"No, I think I'll just take what I'm being given, and I don't want to talk… thank you." she said in a soft polite voice, which showed signs of exhaustion.

I smiled, a bit bitterly but still politely. "Well then, go get me some of what your giving Roll." I commanded the servbot. "Roll, if you don't want to talk to me then, I want to talk to you so I think I will." I said as I sat in a chair nearby, but far enough that she couldn't punch me by surprise. "you know, I really need your help, Teisel has been kidnapped, and I seem to have lost most of my memory. In fact I think the only reason I came like I did and brought you onboard was because you are one of the few people I can remember, and you were only a face in my mind before a few days ago. I think of it as tragic, the servbots claim that you and I hate each other, and here I am, desperately needing you to help me." I told her, as the servbot brought me a platter and I poked at the food a little.

"That is a little far fetched if you ask me." Roll murmured still with her back turned, not looking at me.

"but it is all true, I don't even know why you were at that ruin." I politely responded.

"I was there helping Megaman as always." She replied coldly.

"is he one of your partners?" I asked, the name seemed to spark something but nothing I could mentally hold onto. "He is my only partner." Roll replied now sounding bored with my game, though I was telling the truth.

"Hmm, are you two in a relationship?" I asked slightly intrigued.

"No…he and I are more like… siblings." She responded.

"hmm, did you know that the island you and ,uhh oh yea, Megaman were at before going to the ruin, had a giant reaverbot hidden under its mayors office, which was under the mayors control?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"what!?" Roll said, sounding skeptical, but now turning to face me. "Please Tron don't lie to impress me." She scorned.

"But it is true; I fought it in order to get the coordinates to the ruin you were at." I replied trying to sound as honest as possible.

"Really, your brother gets kidnapped and so you come and kidnap me?" Roll replied skepticism filling her soft voice. I opened my mouth to reply but I was interrupted before I could speak.

"Miss Tron you are needed on the bridge!" servbot #1's voice called out over the radio. I walked over to an intercom spot,

"this better be important! Or you are in serious trouble!" I growled over the intercom.

"Miss Tron, Its Glyde's ship, he's caught up with us!" the servbot replied. I looked over at Roll, it was best if she came along too. "Get up your coming with me." I told her, and she complied by standing up.

Roll and I quickly made our way to the bridge. "Hmm, you have all of this equipment and yet you always manage to screw up you own operations up." She teased me when we entered the bridge. I ignored her and went up to the servbots.

"Give me a status report. "I demanded

"Glyde came out from behind one of the local clouds and now is in a position next to our starboard wing." The servbot at the helm replied.

"Alright, lets get ready to fight, ah, Roll, you might want to get somewhere safe." I said, ready to start battling Glyde. Suddenly a voice broke out from the bridge speakers.

"My, my, Tron trying to run away. Now isn't that strange, I thought you would do anything for Teisel, but I guess I was wrong. Don't worry Tron, Leon will make swift and painless for him." The voice said. The voice had to be Glyde.

"Glyde give Teisel back, now!" I shouted through microphone. "Mmm, that's quite impossible, you see, I don't have him. Nor do I even know where he is, but I would be happy to reunite both of you. Just surrender now Tron and you both can live happily ever after…that is if Leon doesn't kill you once he's through with you. Oh, but I must say thank-you for capturing Roll for us, he wanted me to attack the Flutter on its way back to port from the ruin, a sloppy operation. But now I can get both of you in one move." Glyde mocked over the radio intercom. I looked over my shoulder at Roll. "Do you believe my story now?" I whispered, and then turned my attention back to the microphone. "Listen Glyde…"

"Shut up, if you're not surrendering, then you're fighting, and that leaves me with no choice. Prepare yourself!" Glyde cut me off.

"Miss Tron, a lot of little ships have come from Glyde's ship." A servbot reported. "Quick prepare the draches. Get ready to fight!" I commanded. "Roll, do you know anything about air combat?" I asked after a moment of thought.

"What!? I don't know anything, you're the pirate you do something." She responded.

"Aim for his guns!" I then commanded the servbots, and crossed my fingers. I could hear guns begin to fire and explosions all around. Then suddenly the Gesellschaft shook with a fury and I was thrown forward.

"What is going on?" I asked, angrily to the gunners.

"Miss Tron, his guns are too heavily guarded. We can't even damage them." The servbots replied. I shot Roll a desperate glance and sat down in the captain's chair. "I don't know!" I cried, I felt like I could collapse at any moment.

"Tron, think there are three things all ships need in order to fly. The engine, their wings, and propulsion." Roll suddenly burst out in a rushed tone.

"hugh!?" was all I could manage, in response to what she said.

"I believe your story to some extent, at least. So I might as well help you here." She informed me.

"Well then, quick change targets get us to the back of Glyde's ship. Locate his propulsion systems and fire!" I commanded the servbots. The servbots replied to my command with a simultaneous

"roger!" and set to work. I looked over at Roll and mouthed a silent "thank-you" but I don't know if she caught it. The Gesellschaft slowly fell back; I could see Glyde's ship, the king Glydon, pounding away at the Gesellschaft with its guns as it flew by. I think that Glyde must have a bird obsession, he had bird bots working for him on his ship, his main robots all look like birds and even all of his fighters and his ship look like birds. The fighters looked small, but I could see the fake bird bills attached, painted up to look like red flying ducks or something. Also Glyde's ship was a large square with powerful guns, two main wings made to look like bird wings, rear propulsion and directional system, and even a strange bird-neck like deck with a large bird head attached to the front.

"hurry up!" I could hear Roll whisper into my ear. I looked over just in time to stare down large cannon on Glyde's ship. I quickly stood up and ordered the servbots to hurry, and the Gesellschaft seemed to go back a little faster, and I watched as a few cannon rounds go flying past the main view port. Soon we were behind the Kind Glydon and ready to fire, when Glyde's voice came over the intercom.

"What do you think your doing back there?" he asked in an almost tired tone.

"Getting rid of you Glyde!" I growled in the intercom. "Hmm, you have an interesting tactical advantage, but well for one I'm not on my ship right now so you can't threaten me, and two I'm in position to blow you out of the sky right now so I don't really care." He said now sounding like he thought of me only as a stupid child.

"Fine have it your way….Glyde your bluffing I can tell, so you're going down!" I shouted at him, and then I signaled the servbot gunners to fire. The Gesellschaft's main gun began to fire. The round skull crest on the Gesellschaft's front started firing duel energy blasts, one for each eye. These blasts pounded the back of Glyde's ship, melting the metal and tearing through the hull of the ship.

"What do you think your doing? stop that now!!" Glyde shouted over the radio.

"too bad I'm destroying your ship!" I cheerfully responded.

"You'll pay for this!" Glyde called out.

"No, not with your ship as damaged as it is." Roll kindly said to him through the radio,

"you should stop this fight and go get it repaired." She concluded. I didn't share her views at all, I wanted Glyde to go down, no mercy for him, while she was telling him what he should do to fix his ship.

"No, I won't g-give up. Surrender Tron or the Gesellschaft is doomed." Glyde claimed, trying to sound threatening, but the sound of despair in his voice convinced me otherwise.

"No I think not!" I said, a huge smile now consumed my face. "Now destroy Glyde's ship! Don't leave a usable scrap behind!" I commanded the servbots on the ship, to which they redoubled the bombardment on Glyde's ship. Soon secondary explosions started to tear his ship apart. I walked to the radio and flipped it on, "by Glyde, sorry to leave you like this but, I have to find my brother." I mockingly said, trying to act somewhat sorry for his pathetic position, which I did not.

"You will regret that Tron, Now fire the ultimate Glyde cannon!" his voice unexpectedly shouted through the radio.

"Miss Tron! There is a small ship behind us!" a servbot yelled.

"What!?" I replied not believing what was about to happen.

"Quick everyone! Brace for impact!" I could hear Roll shout, but too late, the Gesellschaft shook so hard I thought it would come apart and I was thrown backwards. When I fell I hit my head, hard. I lay their on the ground, and in pain. I could hear Roll get up and start to say something to the servbots but whatever she said was muffled and I couldn't understand what she said. Everything started to go black, just around the edge of my vision, but I fought to stay awake although I felt as though I was being drained just by keeping my eyes open. But as everything started going dark I could remember the sound of explosions and the ship shaking and then a bright fireball flying past out side just as I completely lost consciousness.


	4. why that little

**WHY THAT LITTLE…**

My dreams were miserable; I could see someone and remember their face, only to have them fade from my mind completely. I saw a green armored gray haired man, shouted his name, only so that he could wave to me and fade away. I also saw a blue armored kid, a handsome one at that, I also called out to him, but he simply looked at me and disappeared. Who were these people, these faces and names and why couldn't I remember.

"Tron, wake up. Come on wake up, I'm not letting you die on me, Wake UP!" I could suddenly hear a voice calling me from what felt as outside the fog of my mind, calling from outside my sleep. I tried to call to the voice,

"Roll? Bon Bonne? #1? Who, who is their? help me! Where am I!" I cried but to no avail, instead I could hear a faint murmur of voices coming from inside my mind, but I could hear nothing else. I felt alone, empty as if everything I had filled my mind with was just a bunch of useless tidbits.

Fortunately for me, my dream didn't last forever. Soon I could feel outside of my mind, I could feel the bed I was laying on, and even sense and recognize the voices of those around me. After some time of sitting like that I began to speak, "hugh, where…am I?" I said, opening my eyes.

"Miss Tron!" I could hear excitedly shouted around me.

"Excuse me! I said where am I?" I said now trying to add authority to my voice. "Your in the sick bay, Miss Roll found you and brought you here." One of the servbot voices replied.

"where-where is Roll?" I asked, still a little weak but lifting myself out of the bed.

"she is in the engine room…she is trying to keep the Geselschaft flying. Glyde's robot really did do a lot of damage." The servbot said.

"_sigh_, what am I going to do. Not only does she save me, but she is working so hard, after I treated her like…like, well I cant say." I said, feeling like trash. How could I be so cruel to her, she didn't deserve any of what I'm doing to her, yet I felt almost like she needed some of it. I got up out of the bed and stretched my sore muscles a little, for some reason the servbots all started to look at me funnily, and tried sneaking out of the room.

"what?" I asked then, confused about their actions. "Umm, M-M-Miss Tron, you cloths, well they kinda. Umm, you sort of have no… when Roll brought you in here, she said your clothes were a bit of a health hazard because they kind of lit on fire, and so she kind of took them off you and so…um." One of the servbots rambled on. I looked at myself trying to figure out what he was saying.

"ahhh! All of you get out! Get out! Get OUT!" I screamed. Most of the servbots instantly ran out but one stayed for a second laughing at me before he left. [_Roll must have done that on purpose, revenge for me kidnapping her]_. Once I got some decent clothing on I would make her pay for this. But then what if my clothes really did catch fire while I was unconscious, would that mean I would be doing something bad to her after she saved me? No, that wasn't possible. I went ravaging through the clothing cabinets of the sick bay and found some of my cloths inside one of the cabinets. I slipped on the cloths and walk out of the room to find a bunch of servbot out their waiting for me.

"Were sorry Miss Tron…" they all began

. "Shut it! where is Roll?" I yelled at them all. One of the servbot looked as though he would go hysterical and throw himself overboard.

"We-we lost her…we don't know where she is." He said on the verge of tears.

"WHAT!" I screamed, "if I don't know where she is in five minutes you'll all be sorry!" I threatened. Then a pair of servbots came rushing up to me,

"Miss Tron, we found Miss Roll…she's outside the Gesellschaft! Clinging on to the hull." They cheered. I then looked at them with a villainous look on my face.

"Oh, she is really?" I said, with a voice which left the servbots frightened. I followed the servbots who lead me right to the hole in the ship where Roll was connected by a rope to inside of the Gesellschaft and was carefully climbing around on the ships exterior. I stuck my head out of the large hole and shouted to her. "What do you think your doing?" with a bit of annoyance in my voice.

"I'm checking on something!" she shouted back. Now a bit of an grin crossed my face, one that she must have seen despite how I hid it. "Oh really, from **here** it looks like your escaping." I said. "**Perhaps, I** should cut the rope and let you **go**!" I emphasized GO as much as possible. Roll gasped and placed her hand in front of her mouth, "no, you wouldn't!" she pleaded.

"Admit it you humiliated me intentionally, by stripping me in front of my crew!" I yelled at her.

"what!? What are you talking about, even you wouldn't do something like that, so why would I?" she shouted back. "Tron, you must be losing it!" she claimed.

"Miss Tron should we really cut the rope?" a servbot behind me said.

"sush!" I whispered to him.

"listen Tron, you need me to find your brother, and to fix Bon. Also if you cut me loose right now the whole Gesellschaft will crash." Roll yelled to me.

"What?" I shouted to her.

"Take a look at your engine room, your lucky to be flying right now, without me your going to crash." She told me over the slight wind. I looked over at one of the servbots next to me.

"Status report? How is the Gesellschaft holding out?" I asked.

"Umm, your not going to be mad are you?" he asked.

"ugh! Can't you do anything?! I try and I try yet you always screw things up!" I loudly whined.

"well we did help Miss Roll fix the ship as much as it is now." The servbots offered. I poked my head back out of the hole.

"Roll! Get in here!" I ordered her. I then looked at the servbots in the room. "All of you get out their and fix our ship!" I commanded, angry that they hadn't already gotten to work. Eventually Roll came back into the ship, although she kept me waiting long enough. "Alright, one why did you strip me naked and not leave a note at least? And two, I need you to help me decide where to land for supply and repair." I said as quickly as possible and then turned gesturing for Roll to follow as I made my way to the bridge.

"Tron, I didn't intend to embarrass you, but your little costume became a hazard. I mean that little piece of metal you place on your pant lower waist was next to a open flame it burned to the touch it." She said as we walked.

"so?" I growled. "You could have told me you had to strip me for my safety, instead you let me stand naked in front of the servbots." I accused.

"so, you never seemed to need any help ruining your reputation, or embarrassing yourself before." Roll replied mockingly.

'[_oh, she will pay for that….I'll show her soon enough_!]' I though to myself. We finally made it to the bridge, Roll and I then walked over to the globe and started to debate over where to go.

Roll has no sense at all, I mean she suggested that we go to a high police influence island and look for supplies and then when I suggested an island she'd say "oh that place is too deserted we can't find parts there," or "no, not there we wont be able to get enough money to repair your ship." I was on the verge of grabbing her and throwing her out of the window when she found a small, relatively low population island, with lots of parts and a new ruin. I looked over the island a little and smiled, "Roll it looks like you have finally wised up a bit." I said.

"And that is coming from someone who has lost their memory?" she asked sarcastically. To that I simply frowned.

. ******

If anything the island's layout was simple. The island was in the form of a large letter X with most towns on the outer edges and a mountain or two close to the center.

"this is perfect!" I said looking at the reports of the island. The reports said that the island was relatively recently developed, that the ruins were unexplored, and that most of the people here had little knowledge of pirates. I went to my room and dressed myself up and then got out the gun I had stolen from the digger kid back at the last island.

"Umm, M-Miss Tron should we bring Roll with us to town?" #1 asked.

"no, she might get away or worse get us arrested!" I said.

"Maybe you should just monitor us from here Miss Tron, for your safety." #1 now suggested.

"hmm, how can I do that?" I asked.

"by using the Finkel robot you built a long time ago." He explained.

"hmm, that might be a good idea." I said thinking.

"Alright lets do it!" I agreed with a smile on my face, but now the servbot looked shy.

"hmm, what's the matter?" I asked. "well, when we raided the Flutter, umm, well we went into Miss Roll's room and well we kind'a found her diary…umm, it was just sitting their on her dresser so we decided to take it." He said. Now here was something interesting, Roll's diary was something private, but I was a pirate and I needed an outside source of information to hopefully spark my memory. I decided to put off reading it for later. I looked at the servbot,

"I'll hold on to this for now." I decided "Err, could you show me the Finkel?" I asked the servbot, with a smile on my face. the servbot lead me to a closet and pulled out a small robot with a propeller blade on top. I looked at the small machine with a bit of disdain.

"it looks like a….a Pig!?" I said, now a little disgusted by the unappealing sight of the little robot.

"yes, but it's a really cute piggy! And useful too." The servbot retorted, trying to encourage me.

"well I think it looks ugly." I snorted.

"Hmm?" Roll suddenly appeared from behind me,

"what is this?" she asked; "don't tell me it's another one of your failure robots." She politely said approaching to inspect the machine. I instantly took to the Finkel's defense.

"No, it's really useful! And I think it's cute." I claimed.

"But Miss Tron you just said…" #1 tried to start countering my claim but I was quick to silence him with a slight kick to the head. Roll must have noticed the kick, because she changed subjects…a little.

"so what is it used for?" she asked me, a little smugness now entering her voice.

"Simple we're going to use it so I can keep you here and I can monitor the servbots ,who are going out, from a distance. That way I can split us into two groups!" I said a smile on my face, but of course #1 had to ruin my little moment of mental pride by disclaiming what I said.

"Well actually it is so you can stay here as well Miss Tron. That way we don't need to worry about you while we are out, but you can still be with us." The little servbot said in his cute, but ohhh so on my nerves voice.

"Really?" Roll responded, sounding totally interested in the Finkel's uses and not rubbing my incorrectness in my face.

"I have always wanted something like that. it's so hard only relying on simple spotter materials and not being able to actually seeing what is going on." She said. I couldn't understand what she was saying exactly,

"ummm, I seem to have forgotten, what does a spotter do, if they don't go into the ruins do they just sit around and do nothing?" I asked, [_I know what you're thinking, that I was instinctually trying to get on Roll's nerves, but it was a legitimate question_.]

"No! I work hard, being a spotter is a hard job, we keep diggers safe, although you have no concept of safety, Tron!" Roll growled, completely offended.

"Whatever. Alright, do we know who we are going to send out?" I asked my favorite servbot.

"uhh, no Miss Tron, umm, we usually let you decide." He replied, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"DO I HAVE TO DO **ALL THE THINKING AROUND HERE!?!**" I shouted at him, I was certainly tired of having to keep everything under control. I mean when you have trouble remembering anything, or keeping your emotions in check, it is hard enough as it is. Then a little servbot walked into the hallway and put on a innocent face…although he was snickering a little,

"hay, M-Miss Tron, d-did you f-finally decide to wear cloths today!" he said starting to laugh, instantly I recognized the servbot, it was the same one I have given that 'design magazine' a while back, though it turned out to be something much worse…the magazine which turned him into a bit of a social problem and a pervert….# 40. As for his insult I didn't react to well to it,

"**W-WHY you little pest! I'm going to throw you overboard! Just get over here and I-I'll rip you apart! I'll feed you to the sharks! I'm going, I'm Going….."** I stopped shouting there because I was out of breath and the servbot had started to run away. I quickly looked over at #1 and grumbled under my breath.

"HE, is going to the torture chamber right now. And Roll will also get what's coming to her also." But fortunately for me Roll didn't hear that particular statement.


	5. what happens at the ruins

**What happens in the ruins stays in the ruins!**

The road to the ruin was smaller than I thought it was, in fact it just turned out to be a trail, but we found it at least. After the servbot barer got stuck once or twice we got to the ruin entrance and started waiting for 40 to return.

"What is taking 40 so long?" I roared at no one in particular.

"We don't know." Everyone replied. As I was fuming and using the finkel to torture the servbots for no reason but to pass the time, Russell and Tutle came up the road to the entrance.

"Hello little friends. why are you so blue?" Russell called as he walked up the road. #37 instantly ran up to him.

"our team mate #40 seems to have gotten himself lost and we our unable to locate him." The servbot said.

"hmm, quite the change in personality, what ever happened to the sweet little guy I knew?" the old man asked half jokingly.

"I'm more serious than my brothers, but I think that you're a good person, and good people always find a good person to connect to…Right?" the servbot said. [

_That was #37 the biggest idealist I know of.]_

"Well I wouldn't think that is always true but it is common." Russell laughed.

"Here if you want company I can wait here with you." Russell suggested.

"Thank-you." 37 replied. I gave the concept a quick thought and decided against it.

"No, 37 we cant have Russell waiting with you." I quickly informed the servbot.

"Umm, never mind…it would be in our best interest if you go on ahead." # 37 said to Russell trying to explain his sudden change in mind.

"alright, but just to warn you all, Denise has been going near mad recently, putting out a alert for a bunch of guys who look like a evil version of you." Russell said with a sly smile as he walked into the ruin.

[_Does he know? Does he know who we are?] _A moment or two after Russell left into the ruin 40 finally showed up. 40 was panting heavily when he arrived.

"what took you so long?!" I growled at him when he met up with the group. I could hear Roll puff behind me, so I span around in my chair to face her. "What?! He is putting me behind schedule. I can't waste any time, Roll!" I said self defensively.

"Tron, you can't act like that…" Roll began, but I just tuned her out. I swiveled my chair around and faced the screen.

"Alright everyone inside…NOW!" I ordered not holding back a single ounce of my boredom. The servbots were quick to move into the entry aria of the ruin. The entry card device was simple enough, one scanned their card and then it allowed that one digger or that digger team to enter. The servbots scanned their cards and entered.

"thought I might wait for you. so Denise didn't think to check the diggers guild, hmm." Russell's voice said from beside the door.

"listen, I don't know why she has always disliked you guys, so I'll just warn you stay out of trouble or I'll have to side with her, OK?" the servbots were all frozen in place and could only manage to nod their heads.

"w-we are good guys we, have-have never done anything, umm, bad!" #37 responded.

"Right. Well anyway, be careful out there the Reaverbots and traps here are very dangerous." Russell said, somewhat encouraging somewhat threatening. I looked up from the screen to see Roll standing next to me frowning at me.

"Can you leave I am busy right now." I scowled at her.

"Tron have you thought about being nice to anyone at all? You don't seem to care about your own family even." she said in a calm but threatening voice.

I looked at her for a moment caught up in what she said.[ _What is wrong with me? Suddenly after just a few moments I became so hostile I have pushed everyone away…is it because I feel threatened by Roll? Is there something deeper? Bon Bonne, I completely forgot you in all of this I never even tried to cheek on you after I hurt you, and Teisel…I-I haven't done anything for Teisel, what am I becoming? I need to get myself back on track, I can't do everything and I-I think I should put my own pride aside and let progress and kindness go forward.]_

"Roll…Roll you, ummm, I, your-your right I-I haven't been the person I should be, forgive me. I-I think you should help me control this mission, I think I might ruin it." I told her, unsure what to say, and ashamed of my own behavior.

Roll looked shocked, "Well that is an improvement, Tron I-I think I should get to know you better." She said, oh how shocked she looked I almost wanted to laugh.

"Alright Roll. Well how about your family, you seem to know enough about mine." I said with a smile pulling a chair next to mine so she could help me control the finkel. Roll sat down slowly, almost as if she was scared by my sudden change. Roll looked at the Finkel's controls and we moved it forward deeper into the ruin, the advance was simple and everything we encountered near the entrance had either been removed or had a way to bypass it.

"Well I was raised by my grandfather, because my mother and father had disappeared on Forbidden Island a long time ago." She said as the servbot team slowly bypassed a trap that had little room to go around. As we moved forward we encountered a few obstacles that the servbots had to manually disable or dig through.

I glanced over at Roll when I had the chance. "I'm sorry to hear that." I said when I had the chance. The servbots reached a new obstacle, a large wall of metal that had a reaverbot guarding it, a Gorubeshu a type of reaverbot who hid behind a large shield until he revealed himself enough to fire his flame thrower gun. The reaverbot looked somewhat like a person wearing a straw basket hat if you ask me. I fired a beckon bomb into it's shield and the servbots threw bombs into the robots shield forcing it back a few feet away from a switch, well they call it a switch but really it is just a button on the floor. After the servbot forced it back they split up and threw bombs at it from all directions, catching it in a cross fire and destroying the robot.

"Miss Tron there is a on the floor should we hit it?" the servbots asked. I was unsure so I let Roll answer.

"Well we might as well try!" she said.

"Miss Roll? Umm, ok." The servbots said somewhat confused, and they hit the switch.

"You know Tron, I know about your brothers and you, but what about your parents?" Roll asked as the large wall lifted up showing a large open space behind. I was thinking, trying to remember my parents enough to answer Roll when the Servbot's frightened cry caught our attention.

"Miss Tron, Roll…h-h-help us!" they yelled as a huge Hanmuru Doll reaverbot came out of the darkness behind the wall. The reaverbot was large using four block-like legs for propulsion and a pair of clubs for arms, the reaverbot's head was also a small blockish cone with a single large eye and a etched smile on it. I quickly looked at Roll,

"Roll! What do we do!" I asked her. Roll grabbed the microphone and shouted commands into it.

"Listen, stay to the sides of these, they are powerful at the front but at the side they are vulnerable, if you have slings or a cannon you can probably break its defenses easily." she told the servbots quickly, in a worried voice. The servbots were quick to obey and hid at the reaverbot's sides and tried throwing bombs at it's feet but to no avail, the servbot on the borer even tried drilling the creatures legs.

"I said use guns or something your bombs are not working." Roll calmly shouted at the servbots. Suddenly a voice from the darkness called out,

"here I think I owe you this one!" and suddenly a red and yellow stick of dynamite flew and landed in-between the robots leg joints.

The servbots all looked very excited and started shouting "Mr. Dantz it's you!"

"Hurry up get in here!" came the reply to their shouts of joy, and not too late either, after the servbots entered into the room a large explosion shook the other room and the reaverbot completely disappeared. The servbots started looking around happily calling out

"Mr. Dantz, Mr. Dantz!?" as they looked around a mining helmet light turned on behind them.

"well I never thought I would see you all ever again!" Dantz exclaimed happily. I looked at Dantz, actually able to remember him, only he didn't make the impression that he was a loser anymore, sure his hair was still uncared for and his thin face was still that of a knuckle head but something in how he held himself and the slight change in his cloths from a simple outfit to a specially padded cloths set, made him look more experienced.

"Hmm, looks like I still have to learn more about safety with those ultra dynamite sticks." He exclaimed rubbing his chin.

"Mr. Dantz it is you! oh, we missed seeing you so much!" #6 shouted excitedly. Roll looked at me questioningly.

"he was a digger we meet up with a few years ago, but when we met him he was the biggest looser I had ever seen." I told her. Suddenly #28 entered the bridge and ran up to my legs,

"Miss Tron…I- I miss master Teisel…I can't sleep, I keep seeing his face." the little robot cried at my feet. I ignored the conversation between Dantz and the others and looked down at the servbot.

"you know I miss him to, even if I cant remember his face, I really want to bring him back and we will do that once we finish fixing the Gesellschaft, deal?" I told the servbot with a smile and a reassuring tone.

"All-alright Miss Tron." The servbot said and started to leave. When I turned around to return to work I found Roll looking at me with a new understanding on her face.

"did you learn that from your mother?" she asked.

"Learn what!" I asked blankly returning to work, now watching as the servbots followed Dantz to whatever he was going to show them.

"How did you learn to act like a parent, to be reassuring and tender?" she asked again.

"I-I don't think so, I don't remember much, I don't think I spent much time with her." I said. Roll looked at me somewhat knowingly.

. ******

We quickly returned to the task at hand, and I was relieved to have something stall our conversation. Dantz had now reached the spot where he had been taking the servbots and he looked about.

"now I have been stuck here for the past few days, I can't seem to find a way I can get past this wall safely, but with you guys and your drilling machine we can get past." Dantz said hopefully. Dantz looked at the servbots with a confused face suddenly and started counting with his fingers.

"Hay weren't their five of you?" he asked.

[_What! We lost a servbot already?]_

"Don't worry Mr. Dantz I sent #8 back to keep watch, I heard that pirates were coming this way." #26 told him.

"oh, really I haven't been above ground fro some time now. I have been trying to find Perl for almost two weeks now but scene we split up I haven't found her anywhere, and no one in any of the towns claim to have seen her for some time now so I am starting to worry about her." Dantz said, a little concern showing in his eyes.

"hay, I have always seen that little thing flying with you guys but what is it?" Dantz said gesturing to the finkel. I quickly looked over at Roll and pushed the microphone in front of her.

"what do you want me to say." She silently asked as I started flipping on the finkle's speakers.

"Just say hi." I replied. The servbots on the screen all started looking at each other trying to think of something to say when Roll began to speak through the finkel's speakers.

"Well it looks like you got me, my name is Roll." She said. All the servbots quickly took to the lie and joined in.

"yes this is Miss Roll our, ummm, partner!" #16 said from inside the servbot borer. Roll was really talented in her words, but then again that is probably something she learned from being a spotter so long.

"so are you and Perl still together or did you two just happen to be here?" she asked as if she actually knew him. Roll leaned back and whispered into my ear,

"quick write down everything you remember about Perl, Dantz, and anyone else of importance you think I should 'remember'."

"Right." I replied and started writhing. As I watched. I remembered plenty about Dantz, how he was scared by reaverbots, how he couldn't dodge a trap worth his life, and how he saved Perl. I also wrote a small description of Perl, how last time we met she was more of a young girl and how she would utter stuff under her breath, and even how she gave us the key to the last aurora stone after Dantz saved her.

As I was writing Roll leaned up to the microphone and started giving orders to the servbots "all right lets dig right through that wall!" she commanded and #16 complied running the borer right up to the wall and tunneling through it.

"So Mr. Dantz what are you and Perl doing here." A servbot said, getting Dantz attention.

"Sorry I don't even think I answered your question. Well yes Perl and I teamed up after we saved her. Since then I have even been trying to get up the courage to ask her to marry me." He said.

"hmm, well where do you think she might have ended up?" Roll asked.

"Perl might have joined up with a digger team or something deeper in the ruins, but I haven't found any paths that I can use to get any deeper in than this, but I am very hopeful to find her." Dantz replied.

[_She probably ditched you, you dork. She wasn't the nicest of people you know]._ I looked over at Roll,

"Roll ask him if she might have left him." I told her, which she did but Dantz was convinced otherwise and we continued deeper into the ruin.

. ******

Once the servbot had finished digging a very long tunnel we started to go in, I lowered the finkels altitude enough that I wouldn't hit the roof on the way in and we proceeded. Once we had reached the other side of the tunnel #8 came running through the tunnel.

"Miss Tro……" he started to shout be the other servbots silenced him before he could say my full name. they quickly whispered into his ear, trying to look calm in front of Dantz but it looked like our little cover-up was over.

"Miss Roll, Miss Roll. The police say the pirates have broken into the ruins!" he said innocently. Fortunately Dantz was still very gullible.

"Oh, really we better hurry and find Perl, before those pirates come and cause trouble!" he said and our little procession continued forward. As we moved forward we came across evidence of a camp on a split between two paths and Dantz perked up.

"see I told you someone was deeper in, maybe Perl was with them!" Dantz shouted excitedly.

"Alright lets go forward!" #40 cheered running into the path on the right. As we went on the group found some small groups of reaverbots and after a few instant battles we came to a really nasty trap. Upon reaching it Roll looked at me and proclaimed,

"Just look at that trap! Fire bombs, electrified floors, swinging maces and it looks like a reaverbot on the other side waiting for anyone to get by!" the servbots spent some time looking around the trap trying to find a switch. "I don't think anyone could have gotten by this trap." # 26 said.

"No I can tell someone got by." Dantz said after examining the floor.

[_Hmph, I doubt you even know what you're saying.] _I thought to myself.

"you can tell because for one the floor current is stronger, almost as if someone added a few extra batteries to it, next I know because last few traps like this the reaverbot sat in the middle of the trap so it could kill people as they tried to get past it." He said,

"well that and I can see Perl's mark over on the other side of it, Perl and I decided to leave marks so we could find one anther wile we we're digging." Dantz added.

"Oh, that is really smart; I wish Miss T-Roll had that idea!" #6 said almost slipping up.

"Hay does anyone have a pair of binoculars or something of that sort?" Dantz asked.

"Why?" the servbots replied.

"Perl decided to get tricky with her signs so when ever there is another way around a trap she would alter her sign." Dantz said taking a telescope from a servbot.

"Yes! There it is, we need to go back and take the other path, that one's trap is off right now." He said calmly, but I could hear a lot of excitement in his voice despite.

. ******

We went back to the camp but were surprised to find someone there waiting for us. "Well, well! Errawk! Look here I found a little group of pests, little worms for a snack! Ki ki!" a birdbot with a rocket launcher taunted.

"A Birdbot?" I silently asked myself. Roll leaned towards the screen,

"they must be here to gather supplies, in order to fix their ship! Quick stop them!" she shouted the servbots all charged forward at the birdbot but were surprised by an ambush by six other birdbots.

"Ouch" one servbot cried as he was hit by a kick to the head. I was incredibly tense right then, I wanted to be there to help, but I wasn't and I couldn't. Roll looked like she wanted to do something to.

"Tron does the finkel have anything you can use as a weapon?' she asked,in a hurried manner. I thought for a moment, the finkel didn't have any weapons except for the becon bomb but that relied on the servbots.

"Wait, we can use the finkel to ram them!" I remembered. Aloud.

"Then hurry Tron! Do it!" Roll shouted at me. I was quick to move the finkel up to one of the birdbots and then increased so that the blow to the birdbots head knocked it unconscious, Dantz then joined into the battle then using karate in order to defeat the birdbots. After we had subdued all but three birdbots ,who had ran away, we tied them up and even sent #40 back to attract the police to the birdbots location. While #40 went to get the police we went down the other path to find the way around the trap. As we walked down the path Dantz gave the servbots a curious look and then asked,

"how did you know about the Birdbots? I mean how did you know they were finding supplies to fix, well whatever they were fixing?" he asked.

[_Darn you Roll, you ruined everything! Now look what do we do now?] _

"We got into a fight with them that damaged both our ships, we came out in better shape and I didn't think they would show up, they wanted to steal our supplies so they could raid the ruin I think.." Roll said, half apologetically, half prideful.

I leaned over by Roll and whispered, "oh, how ever did you learn to lie like this?"

"Quite! I learned from you Tron, you lie all the time to me and megaman." She retorted. I simply stayed quite after that. We went down a number of hall ways, every now and then I had to use a beckon bomb, to order the servbots to attack a reaverbot that I noticed or to dig a hole or even investigate something new.

. ******

We kept going deeper and deeper into the ruin and as we went we found more and more evidence that someone was here before us. After what now seemed like an eternity of being silent and prompted by the fact that dantz was going to set up camp with the servbots and go to bed I decided to try and ask about Roll's family again.

"Roll, your parents can you tell me more about them?" I asked unsure about myself.

"well after they disappeared I decided to try and find them, I was sure that somehow my parents would be found somewhere with the Mother load, I think that might have been a reason why I have viewed you as a enemy for so long, because you have always been between myself and the mother load." Roll said without a trace of deception in her voice.

"What about you Tron?" she asked.

"My parents were pirates, so of course that is what my brothers and I became. So you have found two 'mother loads' have you found them?" I answered swiftly and turned the conversation back to Rolls family.

"well this is where it gets complicated…(yawn)…you see I found someone who I think is connected to my father might even be him, but the man lost his memory and doesn't want to get involved with his past life. And do you remember the strange event on the Sulpher-bottom, with the woman and the reaverbot, the event that started our last adventure?" Roll asked her head starting to nod, as she and I almost fell asleep where we sat.

"#1 will you go get Roll and me some blankets pillows and mats?" I requested. As the servbot left Roll continued.

"Well, I thought she looked like my mother but did stuff my mother would never do, and as it turned out she was and was not my mother." Roll said.

[_Maybe the stress has gotten her, is and is notr a person can't be like that either she is or is not your mom Roll decide already is she or is she no your mother]_

_. _"Hay Roll, I'm pretty tired how about you?" I suggested to Roll hoping she would go to sleep and make more sense in the morning.

"Tron sure it doesn't sound sane, but it is true. See it is my mom, but right now she is being, how do I put this, controlled ,no, possessed by someone else who had saved her a long time ago but needed her body after saving her." Roll said, still not making any sense at all.

#1 finally arrived with the blankets, sleeping pads, and pillows for Roll and I to sleep on. I quickly grabbed my sleep clothes and threw them on while all the servbots had their backs turned. Roll decided to take more time went to the restroom and changed there into the sleep cloths we provided her. By the time she returned, #1 was taking shift using the finkle to patrol around the camp of Dantz and the servbots, and I was lying in my own little bed half-asleep.

Once she had gotten into her bed I smiled sleepily and said, "Good night and good luck with your crazy mom." And fell completely asleep.

. ******

I think I am just cursed with my dreams.

[_What do you want from me?]_ I screamed at the figures around me, one dressed in green he was looking more and more familiar, another dressed in blue and looking foreboding yet also kind in some way. [_I can't help you if you don't speak to me!] _I now growled.

Next suddenly Bon Bonne appeared in their midst. "_Tron, you hurt me! Why? Tron, Tron why…DO you still love me? Do you still care for family?" _Bon accused me.

[_No! I love you Bon, forgive me forgive me!] _I wept. Then as the dream continued the picture of our parents Teisel owned appeared and my parents stepped out from it.

"_Tron, oh how you have changed. You're not the kind girl we used to love anymore. Instead your just pirate. You're just like Glyde, Tron, just like him. How dare you deny family" _My mother told me.

[_No! No! stop it, stop it!] _I screamed grabbing my head, the mist of this place now becoming thicker. Next I saw Roll come out of the mist with a slightly older woman, the woman had shorter but same colored hair as roll that except for two sideburns formed a sort of bowl around her head, and she wore bright red lipstick and had bright blue eyes. [_Roll help me!]_ I pleaded.

"_why should I, I have my mother. My mother doesn't think I am a crook, I never did anything wrong." _Roll replied.

[_Roll! Help me!]_ I screamed now in tears.

"_Tron, your mine now!"_ the blue boy said

. ******

. "No let Go, don't touch me!" I screamed leaping out of my bed. Roll was standing over me, looking both concerned and annoyed with me. Also a bunch of servbots were huddled around with weird expressions on their faces.

"ummm, Miss Tron…do you usually talk bad things in your sleep?" one asked choosing his words carefully.

"What-what did I say?" I asked, not remembering talking as I slept. Roll looked at me with a disapproving face,

"well you started cursing everything, then you started cursing me for almost an half hour!" she said, very angrily.

"Sounds completely different from my dream, in my dream I was begging for your help." I replied. Roll just rolled her eyes at me,

"alright. Tron lets get to work and we can settle this later." She said, calmly. She was almost always calm I wish I could stay as calm as she is.

"Alright." I replied cautiously. The camp that the servbot team and Dantz was almost as we left it, only now Dantz was taking the camp apart. Dantz looked over at the finkel and saw it flying.

"hay does your friend ever sleep?" he asked the servbots.

"Umm, yes but she only, ummm, sleeps when she knows were safe." #35 lied.

"Alright let's go deeper in." Dantz commanded joyously. The rest of the day was not too eventful we ran across a number of ingenious traps that used reaverbots, and almost anything one could find in this ruin to try and crush Dantz and the servbots. After walking a while Dantz turned and looked at the servbots and asked,

"hay what do you guys think. We haven't encountered any large reaverbots for a while, I think that this must be the wrong way to the refractor or something." Dantz said.

"ummm, Miss Roll what do you think?" #37 prompted.

"Well if you are going the right way then there must be a big trap or something closer to the refractor room." Roll replied.

[_Of course there would be, I mean this ruin is supposed to be extremely deadly, you knuckle heads.] _ "Good suggestion Roll!" I complemented enthusiastically.

"Hay did you hear someone speak?" Dantz asked right after I complemented Roll.

[_Me and my big mouth!]_

"Umm, no Mr. Dantz." #8 lied; we were lying a lot recently.

"Didn't you hear that it, came from up ahead! I think it is Perl! Hurry come on!" Dantz yelled running ahead of the troop of servbots. The servbots first took off following Dantz but then stopped for a second.

"Umm, did you hear that?" they asked each other in alarmed voices.

We stayed quiet for a moment and could hear someone shouting commands behind us.

"Look another camp, they must have gone this way, alright we are going to get those criminals this time!" I could hear Denise shouting to someone.

I grabbed the microphone and took command of the servbots, "hurry get going, if we get deeper in we can lose her quickly, move!" after I shouted 'Move' the servbots took off as fast as they could deeper into the ruin right after Dantz.

After they had caught up with Dantz he lead them through a series of tunnels as he found one mark or heard a sound or another. Finally the winding path took Dantz, the servbots and the finkel into a large cave-like room with a large, black pit in the middle as well as stalagmites and columns everywhere. On the other side of the room sat a single woman, she sat there staring at a door almost as if she was in a trance.

Dantz looked excited to see her, "Perl! Perl over here! Look I found you!" he shouted. The girl got up slowly as if she were tired.

"Dantz is that you?" she asked, almost as if she couldn't believe he had even made it this far.

[_Then again I can't believe it]._

"Perl, it is me, and look who I found on my way here!" he replied loudly, running around the pit and hugging her.

"Hello Miss Perl!" #6 shouted and waved to her. Perl looked as if she was going to cry.

["_Doesn't look like that little brat has changed much, I can't believe that he still thinks she likes him".] _I thought to myself, but was caught by surprise when she kissed Dantz on the lips in a passionate way.

Perl almost looked the same as last I saw her, she still had the childish but narrow face she had when we last meet, she also hadn't changed her brown hair from the same old look with a blue ribbon in it , and she still had the same blue dress with a work belt on it, except now she had a large backpack on. Perl after a moment took on a more serious face and asked,

"Dantz, do you still have the room key I gave you?"

"uhh, yea I still do. I've got it in my backpack, do you want if?" Dantz replied. Then she looked a little relieved and muttered something under her breath.

[_Thought so, she hasn't changed has she]?_

"So, how did you guys show up here?" she asked the servbots with a level of aw in her voice.

"we needed to fix our ship after it , ahh, ran out of power!" #40 lied

…[_I am getting tired of lying to these people.]_

"Oh, too bad, the refractor is Dantz and mine this time, we have the key." She replied, and then she turned around accepted the key from Dantz, and stuck the ancient card into a slot on the door. The door opened slowly and when it did it revealed a refractor held in a suspension field right behind it. Roll looked confused next to me.

"I thought that there would be a trap or something waiting…DON'T TOUCH THE REFRACTOR!" she shouted into the microphone but too late. Perl grabbed the refractor and the room started to shake.

"ki ki! Suckers!" a birdbot called out from the other side of the room, just as a huge reaverbot came up from the pit. The reaverbot was massive and looked awkward. It looked like a large pincer with a pair of curved blades coming out from it's sides, even more strange was that this Reaverbot was so large that it could not come out of the pit enough to move.

"your done for! Ki ki! With both that reaverbot and we remaining birdbots we'll be too much of a match for you! errawk!" the birdbot said pulling out some sort of computer board as two other birdbot came into the room.

"Dantz, look if the reaverbot moves it might bring the ceiling down on us!" Perl called pointing to where the Reaverbots pincer blades meet with the ceiling of the cavern.

"ummm, Miss, errr, aw, Miss Tron we encountered a lot of these in the ruins of Diana's tear remember!" #37 shouted over the shaking of the room. I grabbed the microphone out of Rolls hands,

"so?" I demanded.

"well, didn't these shoot out smaller reaverbots?" the servbot retorted, and just as he did a pair of similar looking Arijig leaped out of the gigantic reaverbot, but these reaverbots were about man sized, and walked on a tripod set of legs.

"wait, why aren't the reaverbots attacking those Birds?" Dantz asked, pointing out the fact that indeed the birdbots and reaverbots were working together. Roll then snatched the microphone out of my hands,

"everybody look! The head birdbot over there he has some sort of device he must be controlling the reaverbots or something similar." She informed everyone. The first reaverbot advanced on our position and the servbots attacked, though the reaverbot was a difficult enemy by itself. The two other birdbots and a force of now six reaverbots descended on the servbots, Dantz and Perl. The group fought back heroically, the servbots used bombs tripping up the Arijig and destroying a few, Dantz and Perl must have learned martial arts since last we met because they held back the two birdbots all by themselves. As they fought I tried to sneak the finkel past the reaverbot to the birdbot with the control but as I advanced on the bird, I could hear the servbots start crying In pain and Dantz and Perl yell in rage. I span the finkel's camera around to see the reason for the cries.

[_No! oh, please no!] _I thought when I saw what had happened. All of the servbots were now trapped in-between the pincer blades of the Arijig by their heads and Perl was now being held by the birdbots who had bombs strapped to her back.

The head birdbot looked at the finkel with a look of triumph and started making demands. "look now, errawk, we wont let these reaverbots have their way with your little friends here if you come along quietly **understood**!" he said looking at the finkel. Roll looked scared sitting next to me, I bet I looked just as scared.

[_No! I can't let Glyde win, I am going to just ignore that little brat and take him down before he can realize what hit him we'll have the refractor.] _I thought to myself, but then my dream came back to me.

"_You're not the kind girl we used to love anymore. Instead your just pirate. You're just like Glyde, Tron, just like him.]" _My mother's voice accused me.

"err, you win!" I replied over the finkel's speakers. Both Perl and Dantz looked slightly confused as they noticed the voice from the finkel's speakers changed from Rolls soft voice to my somewhat harsher voice.

"good, now give me your coordinates so Glyde can pick you up. Ki ki! We're getting bonuses for sure this year! Ki ki!" the bird cheered. I was about to give him the Gesellschaft's coordinates when I saw something move behind him.

"hurry up will…oomph!" the birdbot said as Denise kicked him on the back of the head and her police force rushed in.

of course the birdbot just had to accidentally land on the control for the reaverbots, smashing it, letting the reaverbots free from his control. I could see Russell come into the cavern behind Denise and he ran to start fighting the large reaverbot in the pit, it now started spaying Arijig all around, Arijig who started attacking whomever they saw. As for the two birdbots who had Perl the reaverbots who had the servbots turned on them and took them out before they could do any harm, but now the reaverbots were attacking everyone and police were everywhere fighting the Arijig which would make it hard to escape. I looked around into the confusion and saw the refractor lying on the ground. I turned the finkel to face it and fired a beckon bomb into the refractor, the servbots took notice #16 jumped out of the borer and ran to it and grabbed the refractor.

"quick lets get out of here!" I shouted to the servbots.

"Yes mam!" they eagerly replied and started for the door.

"hay! Perl shouted as we made our way to the door. I turned the finkel around to see the chaos that enveloped the room, with the reaverbot in the middle things looked bleak for everyone inside, if it moved too much they would be crushed, if it continued to spit out Arijig like it was then they would be overrun.

"# 35 do you still have the special weapon?" I asked.

"yes mam!" he replied. "quick use it on the large reaverbot!" I ordered. #35 did as he was told pulled out a one shot bonne cannon from his back and fired. The shot flew true, hit the reaverbot and completely destroyed it.

"alright lets get out of here!" I shouted after watching the robot shriek and sink into the pit, but Denise had another idea and started shouting.

"STOP! You're all under arrest!" she shouted and ran towards the servbots, who in turn started running all the faster away. The servbots and the finkel, driven by me, followed the path we took in order to reach the main room. After passing a few small land marks, mostly made by Perl while she was ahead of Dantz, we reached where the camp should have been. Instead we found a horror worse than what was in the main room.

"Miss Tron save me!" #35 cried aloud.

"quick turn around!" Roll shouted at me and the servbots. I span the finkel around and it and the servbots took off as fast as they could, closely followed by a small army of Hanmuru Dolls who pounded the ground right behind the servbots.

As we ran Denise showed up with a force of police men in front of us. "STOP RIGHT….AHHH!" she cried seeing us followed by the large precision of large reaverbots. Now I was leading a small crowd of people through this maze trying to find an escape from the reaverbots. At last we reached the trapped room from before, but now the trap had been deactivated and the room was simply filled with small snake like reaverbots. Denise screamed seeing them and leapt around, hopping from foot to foot still trying to follow us as the servbots, not as afraid of these little snake-like reaverbots quickly made their way across the room and bolted for the tunnel we came in this section through.

. ******

As we rushed forward suddenly #40 stopped and started looking around. "Miss Tron, the refractor! We dropped it!" he whined. "

**What!?** No NOT now!" I replied. "Quick find it!" the servbots looked around the room trying to find the missing refractor, sure it was a large shining crystal, but this was a large and semi lit tunnel.

"Looking for this?" a cold and smooth voice said from behind us. The servbots turned to face a small robot. The robot was built to look like a skeleton, painted white, and with a skull head. In its hand it held the refractor.

"Give that back!" shouted one of the servbots. I looked at the servbot, it looked like the robots from those really old pirate warnings that one could find on posters and milk cartons.

Roll looked at the robot for a moment and then gasped, "it can't be!"

I looked at Roll in surprise, "what? Who is that? What can't be?" I asked.

"Tron, that's one of the pirobots. They worked for some of the most powerful pirates back when my gramps was just a boy, but they disappeared for no reason one day." She told me.

"so I'm going to fight a ghost, just to get back my refractor?" I quizzically said to her. I then leaned closer to the microphone,

"alright you little pest, give me back my refractor. Or else my kids here will have to turn you to dust!" I threatened. The robot leaned back and laughed,

"I take it that you are the Tron person my master wants so bad. Listen kid, Leon is going to be very upset to learn that you broke our controller, he is also mad to know that you and Glyde are fighting as you are. Now I understand that ,as the birdie says, you are refusing to comply. But I also know that cats like you need to be correctly courted so you will slide with the dance and not fool yourselves up." I didn't understand what the robot said.

"what?" I asked in a very confused voice.

"aww, key mon kiddy cat, don't you speak the tongue?" the robot asked in a frustrated voice.

"I don't understand what you are saying, now just hand over that refractor!" I ordered.

"listen cat, the man sent me fractor fish'n because he knew I'd spy ya… now I know we aren't exactly brothers here but the birdies are right you've got to come along quietly, the big man just wants to socialize with cha." The pirobot said, as if he was being honest.

Roll looked at me with a worried look. "listen, gramps told me that pirobots were deadly and dishonest, and they never worked for just one person. I don't like this." She whispered in my ear. I nodded in agreement and focused on the pirobot.

"I take it your not going to give back our refractor. Boys get him." I said blankly.

"umm, yes Miss Tron!" the servbots replied nervously.

"ahh, the kiddies want to do the hurting game….I am always happy to oblige!" the enemy robot taunted, throwing aside the refractor. The clash was fast the servbots through bombs at the robot and the pirobot suddenly pulled a buster arm piece and returned fire. His shooting knocked down 6, 37 and 40 before we had a chance to get close to hitting him.

#1 came up to my leg "Miss Tron, they can't beat him, he's too tough." #1 insisted. I looked at him angrily.

"well what do I do then?" I demanded.

"well the finkel does have a very, very powerful self destruct system, and well maybe we could grab the refractor blow him up and then just have the others just return to the ship?" #1 suggested. I watched as the pirobot knocked down #16.

"alright lets do it." I said and then started scanning the ground. I found the refractor far enough from the pirobot that the servbots could grab it, which they did. Then I turned the finkel towards the pirobot.

"your not getin' out of the blue boys's grip, they have you tied before you get off this island." He said, aiming his buster at the servbot with the refractor.

"I am not scared of cops. Boys sell the refractor quickly and get back to the Gesellschaft" but remember to leave about ¼ for Mr. Dantz I coldly said ramming the finkel up against him and hitting the self destruct button #1 handed me. Roll looked at me and smiled,

"Tron what now? I must admit your life is a little more interesting than I thought, and you are a little more kind than I thought." She said complimenting me.

"what are you talking about? I just don't want them to become bitter and ruin something for us later." I replied half jokingly.

*******

"What is taking them so long?" I asked as I paced the deck. [_Now I wish I didn't destroy the finkel…at least I could see what the heck is going on.]_

"Miss Tron they are here!" a servbot yelled coming into the bridge. Finally, now all I had to do was get that list of needed supplies from Roll and we could fix the Gesellschaft. I grabbed the ship intercom's hand piece.

"Roll do you have that list ready." I asked, I wanted to go down to the engine room myself but the servbots insisted I stay on the bridge.

Roll replied in an absent minded tone. "oh, sorry Tron, I guess I got carried away fixing your ship. Yes the list is ready, you wouldn't believe how little real damage their was to the ship. We could probably find the needed supplies in any local junk store." Roll replied over the intercom.

I waited for the servbots dig team to come to the bridge. "Miss Tron we have the money! We got the Money!" the cheered.

"right lets go to the engine room." I ordered. After ordering the servbots I quickly marched through the Gesellschaft and went down into the engine room. Once inside I looked around, I could see metal structures set up for servbots to use while repairing the ship, I could also see the hole that Glyde's ship had blown in the hull, the hole where I threatened Roll at.

"where is Roll?" I asked the first servbot who walked by. He gestured over at a corner of the room. I walked over and wasn't happy to see where Roll was. Roll had found Bon Bonne's body and now was looking in a open hatch on his back.

"What do you think you are doing!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Don't you ever dare to touch Bon! He is my brother, he is **my Brother!** Stay away from him!" I continued screaming as Roll with a surprised look on her face pulled back from him.

[_What has she done! How could I have let her…do, this! I can't even tell what sort of stuff she did to my baby brother…oh Bon, how could I have ever let myself hurt you, oh Bon why, why?] _I cried inwardly.

"Babuu?(sister?)" I could faintly hear. "Bon? Bon is that-that… you?" I gasped.

"Bon…Bon forgive me!" I cried hugging him.

"ba bu buu!" Bon Bonne said, joyously.

"oh, huge me you big lug." I cheered. But Bon didn't huge me.

"Bon I am so sorry, I promise I wont ever hurt you like this again." I reassured him, but still he didn't hug me. Roll walked up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Tron, I don't know Bon's design, only you can fix him, I could only repair him so he could talk again and possibly do other things but he can't move." Roll said calmly. I looked up at Roll, sniffling slightly.

"Roll, I-I have to say sorry again…I guess I am not that good of a person after all. I can't even trust you after you prove to be such a good person." I said feeling guilty yet again. Roll handed the servbots the list.

"These are the needed supplies; I don't think you need me to repair anything." She said walking out of the room. I looked over at #1.

"1 what do you think I should do?" I asked him.

"Umm, I think you should turn around." He said somewhat suspiciously.

"Alright?" I did as he suggested and I suddenly felt a pain at the back of my head and everything went dark.

** ****

When I could regain consousness I found I was hand cuffed to my bed.

"are you sure this is a good idea?" I could hear #17 ask, sounding scared.

"it's the only way we can keep them safe." I heard #31 respond.

"but Miss Tron is going to be mad…she might even hate us for this." #23 said.

"but if it keeps Miss Tron and Miss Roll safe, then we have to do it." #2 retorted to #23. Suddenly I could hear a small scuffle, and a servbot worriedly cry.

"I can't find Miss Tron anywhere!"

"don't worry she's asleep in her room and ordered that we do not disturb her and take off as soon as possible." I suddenly heard #1 lie.

[_#1 what? Why, what is this you are doing?]_

"yes sir!" the servbot said and left.

"We can't keep the others away from Tron's room forever, and what about Roll?" #17 noted to the others.

"We can keep them active long enough that they wont think about it, and we won't need to keep this up long just long enough that we can find somewhere safe to keep them." #1 asserted.

[_What the heck is going on?]_

"well I guess we could, I'll keep everybody on a extra strict training schedule. Saying Miss Tron needs us to be at our best to fight this Leon guy, and you can work them hard until we finish our plan." I heard #38 conclude.

"hmm, all I need to do is get one of the other servbot's attention and I might be able to get things back in order and punish those traitors" I said aloud to myself.

"to bad I already tried, but your crew thought of everything." I heard Roll bitterly say behind me.

"Tron, I cant believe, I let myself be influenced by you!" Roll scoffed behind me, sounding a little upset with herself at the same time. I looked behind me to see that thou my right arm was handcuffed with a long chain to my bed the other half of the chain was handcuffed so Roll's right arm was also chained to the bed. Roll was laying behind me in my bed, slightly dirty from doing work on the ship, but her red outfit was still clean somehow.

"Roll what happened?" I asked her.

"you tell me, I was always told that your servbots were extremely loyal, looks like those rumors were false." She sneered.

"Roll, this isn't the time to…"

"time to what Tron? Start regretting the fact that you kidnapped me? Start regretting the fact that I let you use me? I'll never be able to return here, Tron because you used me!" Roll was sounding angrier by the moment.

"Tron, you turned me into criminal, congratulations! I was so blinded by a desire to help you in your need that I didn't even notice that you were just toying with me and threatening me at every turn!" Roll started shouting. "I can't believe that I was so blind! Tron you are just a lying bitch! You don't care for anyone but yourself, and you take advantage of everyone just to get what you want, you're not willing to give anything for anyone else, you just want to take what you want and go!" Roll criticized me, but I was quick to take offence.

"like you are any better! What do you usually do during a dig, hmmm?! Sit there and fiddle with your thumbs until your digger friends bring you your refractor on a silver platter? Wait for someone to buy you stuff, and for what so you can use you small time mechanic skills to fix stuff!?" I shouted back. Roll glared at me.

"small time, if I remember it was you who kidnapped me in order to fix your ship!" she countered.

"and what a good job your doing, I guess getting locked in a room while servbots do the work for you is such a great way of working! I only borrowed your services because I lost too much of my memory even to do as I needed…otherwise I could have fixed the Gesellschaft already and probably both fixed Bon and saved Teisel!" I snapped back.

Roll growled at me and leaped from her spot on my bed attacking me. First Roll only slapped me, hitting me on the face again and again, not hurting me much but ticking me off.

"Roll, you wretch!" I yelled thrusting my knee into her stomach, and then grabbing her hair.

"ahhh!" she screamed as I pulled her hair and threw her into one of the pillars of my fancy bed tarp. But Roll simply bounced of rammed me throwing me back. I then jumped on her trying to hit her, but instead we ended up tangled together rolling around in my bed, pulling hair and slapping each other. Finally we ended up trapped, neither of us thought about the chains that held us to the bed and now we had thoroughly tangled ourselves together and left ourselves unable to move. I sat for a moment breathing trying to figure a way that I could hurt Roll, I figured that she was doing likewise.

[_Stupid blond haired brat!] _I thought.

As we sat there quietly sore, tired, hurt, and stuck, things seemed to be clearer to me than before. I could figure out way I never liked Roll before somewhat, and I felt as though I could almost remember as if being through this hardship somehow triggered some memories of mine, though I couldn't tell which ones.

"Tron, Tron will you please listen to me?" I could hear Roll say calmly and slowly.

"WHAT?' I snarled back.

"Tron, I'm sorry." Roll said sincerely.

"no, I brought you into this mess…I always screw something up. Now I'm just taking you own with me, forgive me." I admitted how I felt to her.

"Tron, your not that bad of a person, you don't always make the correct choices but you're a good person, at times. But Tron I think all you need is a friend or someone to help you, now seeing a portion of your life I can see how lonely it is. Even with your brothers and the servbots I can hardly see how you get by." Roll told me. I started to cry a little.

"I-I don't know either, I simply do that's it I get by. I wish at times that I had someone like Perl does…she at least has someone to share everything with." I spoke with self pity.

"Tron…you can't give up, not now. We still have an adventure to get through!" Roll tried to cheer me up.

"why, I lost Teisel to someone I don't know, Glyde is constantly harassing us, and now we are tied up by a small group of mutinous Servbots…I lost the Gesellschaft to my own family." I retorted broken hearted.

"Tron, it's only a few of them, I bet we can get the Gesellschaft back from them. Then lets get your brother back, I will then leave so you can go on with your life and everything will be alright, you'll see." Roll said encouragingly.

"Roll….thanks, I needed that." I replied, leaning my head back.

[_Wait the servbots chained us both to the same spot on my bed…I think the wood is weaker than it looks!]_

"Roll, if we work together, just pull, I think we can break the bed! C'mon!" I told her. Together Roll and I pulled. At first the bed didn't break. We pulled again and it didn't break, we continued pulling until finally the support snapped causing the tarp to crash down on top of us but now we were free, well except for the fact that we were still chained together. Roll and I started struggling to get out from under my bed's ruins.

"hay what was that!" a servbot said from outside my room, and he opened the door just as Roll and I got out from under my bed. "Miss Tron, sorry but #1's plan to keep you safe involves you not having command of the Gesellschaft." The servbot stated, and closed the door behind him.

"So your one of the traitors are you, get over here you little…" I snarled lunging forward with Roll to get the traitorous servbot. The servbot ducked under Roll and me and span to face us.

"Miss Tron, I don't want to hurt you but we need you to stay in here at all costs!" the servbot said pulling out a small bomb.

"How dare you!" I snapped.

"sorry!" the servbot whined and threw the bomb at me. The explosion knocked me off my feet, and threw me into the wall, but I was quick to get up.

"That is it!" I cried and charged. Roll and I caught the servbot this time and both took turns beating on the little rebel.

"Miss Tron, please! We only want you to stay alive!" he cried as I kicked him again and again.

. ******

After pounding the servbot Roll and I left my room and went into the hallway. No servbots were in it so Roll and I moved quickly towards the bridge. After going halfway to the bridge a group of servbots appeared ahead of us. Some of them froze, others took no notice, and a small pair of them turned and ran away. I looked at them all for a moment and then pulled myself up.

"Listen I need your help, #1 has launched a mutiny and I need your help taking back the Gesellschaft!" I shouted. Most of the servbots looked confused, some of the ones who froze also turned and ran. I pointed at the ones who ran away,

"Get them!" I commanded.

"yes mam!" the ones under my command shouted and ran after the rebel servbots, only to come back a moment later saying they lost them. After that #1 sent a sort of warning though the ship ordering all servbots to go to the cafeteria, and I guess also secretly calling his band of rebels to the bridge. I had now four servbots with me, and six servbots had ran away proving their spot as some of #1's cohorts. Roll looked at me,

"Tron, we need to take the cafeteria." She said, just as I was thinking.

"#1 will possibly have some guards on the way to the cafeteria, so we better be ready." I said, warning our band of servbots. Roll looked at the servbots.

" how long has #1 been in control?" she asked.

"Well you two had been sleeping since yesterday, and #1 has been in control ever since we took off which was right after you two went to sleep." They said. I looked at Roll for a moment, then changed my focus on the servbots who were with me.

"did #1 tell you where he was going to take the ship or do you at least know who might be on his side?" I asked them. The servbots looked at each other talked in hushed voices and then one of them turned and answered me.

"well we think that #2, 23 17 and 38 are with him and we think that 9, 11 and 12 might, but we don't know of anyone else, we've been working too hard to notice anything else." The servbots informed me.

"alright we take the cafeteria and then we take the bridge lets go!" I ordered and our little band of servbots soon formed a protective wall in front of me. First I went to my room and found that the servbot who had been watching Roll and me had disappeared. After we passed by my room one of the servbots suddenly relied aloud,

"hay, didn't #1 tell # 30 to keep anyone from disturbing Miss Tron?" [_well there is another servbot to add to the traitor list]. _ As we neared the cafeteria we ran across a group of five servbots waiting outside the meeting room waiting for us.

"ummm, M-M-Miss T-Tron, we c-can't let you go a-any further! T-this is for your own g-good!" the leader of the batch said sounding both scared and convinced by what he was saying.

"listen you little traitors jive up now and I'll only force you to run a million laps through the torture room's gauntlet, but if you fight me I'll have to come up with something new to do to you!' I threatened.

"Um umm ummm, g-get h-her?!" the lead servbot ordered unsurely. This little band of servbots consisted of # 26, 31, 4, 13, and 12. they all ran forward as if to fight hand-to-hand but my bodyguard attacked and with Roll and myself helping they were all beaten easily, although 26,31,4,and twelve got away we were able to capture #13 and tie him up.

"quick to the cafeteria!" I called to our band of servbots, and we all started to run towards the cafeteria. Once inside I found that nearly every servbot aboard the ship was sitting there eating as #21 struggled to feed them all. Some of them took notice of me and waved, while others had confused expressions on their faces, possibly because I was still chained to Roll.

"Listen up! #1 has started a mutiny we need to end it right now! Understand?" I shouted to the servbots, some froze as if the idea of betrayal by one of their own had never even been thought of in their lives.

"y-yes Miss Tron." The room replied with a level of tiredness and confusion in their voices. I counted up how many servbots we had, only 25 out of the 40 total that existed.

[_15 servbots are on #1'a side why would so many betray me like this?] _After gathering my little force of servbots with me, I made my way towards the bridge, at first I encountered no resistence, but as we neared the bridge twelve of #1's partners attacked us. Luckily, they were outnumbered and didn't use any weapons and so they were overpowered after a though fight. After we tied them up they started yelling,

"M-Miss Tron, No! Please!" but I ignored them and stormed into the bridge, I didn't have any servbots go ahead of me but instead I went alone, except for Roll who was still chained to me.

"Yes, we are going to give over Miss Tron to you mayor and we also have Miss Roll with us so after we leave you can tell Mr. megaman that they both are here, you just need to keep it secret. For their sake please!" I could hear #1.

"1 what are you doing, I am going to torture you so much you'll wish I never made you!" I yelled at him, but Roll's face looked neutral and she stared out the window. #1 on the other hand looked like he would wet himself if a robot could.

"M-M-M-M-Miss T-Tron! How are, umm, you doing today? Nice weather wa're having?" #1 sputtered.

"once I am through with you, your scraps aren't even going to be worth a tenth of their weight!" I continued yelling. #1 looked over his shoulder and I could see #16 driving the ship with a nervous expression.

"where in the world did you think you were taking the Gesellschaft? Hmmm? You little traitor, you were, what going to sell me out or something?" I continued yelling at #1.

suddenly the radio behind #1 buzzed, "this is Kattelox island, the mayor has agreed to your proposal." A voice said through the radio.

"hugh?" was all I could manage. "kattelox? What are we doing here?" I demanded. #1 looked at me almost in tears,

"I won't let them hurt you Miss Tron, I won't let Mr. Glyde or those other people get you. I decided to give you to the Kattelox authorities so they could keep you safe, but I knew you wouldn't agree…s-so I had to, ummm, do this without you interfering." #1 heartily told me.

"#1! I am in charge here, I'll make the decisions. In fact because of this I am never going to trust you with authority again!" I growled at the servbot.

"I am going to lock you and your helpers into the torture room for a month and then lock you into the storage aria for another month!" I decided.

"suddenly the radio behind #1 buzzed again. "this is kattelox, we have a ship coming to retrieve your two prisoners, but be warned you have two large vessels coming behind you at high speeds." The voice informed us. I looked around the room quickly and then shouted,

"quick everyone to battle stations!" suddenly the crowd of servbots outside came bursting in all of them working on one thing or another.

Next the radio buzzed again but this time Glyde's voice came through. "you didn't really think you could outrun us did you Tron? What do you think you are doing island hopping hoping to gather enough supplies to fight us or something? Please." Glyde mocked.

Then another voice came through, "Glyde shut up. Listen this is Leon, Tron I came to get you myself. I need you to surrender right now or all the money your brother spent on that ship will have gone to waste under your watch. Also, if you don't give up right now who knows what might become of you, Bon, Teisel." Leon threatened me.

I then felt a hand softly touch my shoulder. "Tron, I don't think you can win this one, people need to know when to fight, when to run, and when they can do neither. I think it is time we give up." Roll's soft but unwavering voice said to me.

I looked over at Roll. "Roll, I think I might have only gotten you into this so I could take you down with me, but I'm not going to let than happen. This is my problem not yours, I'm sorry for getting you involved and I'm not letting them get you too." I told her and then we marched to the hanger bay with #1 in tow.

Once we reached the hanger bay I turned to number one and asked. "1 were is the key to these chains?" #1 pulled out the key and handed it to me saying,

"Sorry Miss Tron, looks like my idea failed to keep you safe." I looked at the servbot and smiled.

"I am still going to punish you but now I understand what you were doing and I think you're a great person for doing so." #1 lit up after hearing me say that.

"you really think so?" he asked. I looked at him and the few other servbots in the room.

"sure, but right now I need you to get all the spare vehicles, especially boats you can and place them on the hanger door, I also want one drache prepared got it?" I ordered the servbots and then I looked at Roll.

"Alright Roll, I'm not going to be nice anymore!" I said to her

"wait, what is that suppose…" Roll started to ask before I punched her knocking her out. #1 just stood there after I unlooked the handcuffs on myself and Roll.

"Miss Tron!" he exclaimed amazed.

"I told her I'm not letting them take her as well, she's still got her boyfriend to look after." I said sealing her into what would be her escape vehicle. "right." #1 replied.

[_P.S. Roll sorry but I read your diary when you weren't looking.]_

After I returned to the bridge I could hear Leon was still talking. "hurry up and decide are you going to surrender or not? I'll give you till but the count of thirty. After that, my little kitty, you and your little flying fish are going to be spend'n the rest of your time learning to breathe underwater." Leon was still threatening, but now he was using that annoying slang that the pirobot used. I walked up to the radio and pressed the talk button.

"Will you just shut up? The Gesellschaft surrenders, are you happy?" I asked using an annoyed voice. I looked out the port and starboard windows of the bridge to see Glyde's ship on the Gesellschaft's port side and a strange ship, which was about half of the gigantic suplpher-bottoms size, that looked like a white eye with a tail, and a large reaverbot eye at the front end of the ship. I looked over my shoulder and nodded at #1, who in turn ran over and hit the open button to the hanger door. I could hear a loud noise as the hanger doors opened and all that was placed over it fell out, including the hatch. After a moment a single drache lunged forward racing for kattelox island.

[_Your gone Roll, I can't turn to you for help anymore, go help your other friends.]_

I could suddenly hear chatter over the radio. "you trying to pull a ship tick, kitty cat? Move to destroy that craft!" I could hear Leon cry.

[_Roll, I better chose my words right and be convincing for your sake.]_

"no! that ship is empty, no one is onboard it. Leon I am right here on the Gesellschaft! Come here, Leon, I'm here on the Gesellschaft!" I yelled over the radio.

I could hear Glyde's smug voice over the radio. "and how can we trust what you say? You have been working as hard as possible to stay out of our reach, what is keeping you from doing so now?" Glyde retorted as some of his duck looking fighters took off in pursuit of the drache.

"Glyde I am right here, blow it up and I'll still be talking, I wont die." I responded to him.

"yes but you are quite possibly using that drache as a means of allowing some ally you have made to trace your movements." Glyde concluded. "

weather isn't good birdie, I should take this one." I could hear Leon say over the radio. I then could see the great eye like ship fly ahead with a squadron of skull shaped draches flying about it.

"Leon, stop no one is onboard, I can't believe that you all are so stupid. Just let it go, or are you scared that there is someone stronger that you." I tried taunting Leon to get his attention off the drache. I felt more afraid of the eye than Glyde's ship, I knew what Glyde's ship was, but Leon's ship seemed old and mysterious. I couldn't see any guns on Leon's ship but it still seemed like it held more power than any ship here but it somehow could hide it's power. As I watched the great ship of Leon, closed in on the single drache and suddenly released a great number of energy blasts that soared into the drache and consumed it, leaving nothing behind.

I pressed the talk switch on the radio and started screaming. "**Roll! You murderous, evil monster! I hate you! Leon how could you, you've killed her!" **I dropped down on my knee and cried a little for my friend.

[_Unless miracles do happen Roll is dead. But I am a good actor at least, had em going for a while they won't catch my trick.]_


	6. leon

**Leon's dinner?...**

The eye slowly returned and I sat down in my chair waiting.

[_I hope you are happy you jerk, I have lost so much because of you, you have cost me so much just running, and you ruined me]. _I thought to Leon, though I knew he couldn't read my mind.

If he could read my mind he would start destroying the stuff that I dropped out of the hanger in which my last hope for freedom from Leon possibly laid waiting to be found. Finally Leon's ship came close enough to launch grappling cables and attach itself to the Gesellschaft. I now noticed Glyde complaining to Leon.

"We could destroy the Gesellschaft and deny her any chance of escaping you, but instead your just going to drag her to your museum and give her a chat expecting her to cooperate?" Glyde asked, trying to sound polite but as always he never was quite completely polite.

"listen Glyde, this is my operation, I know what will happen and what wont. I leaned to slide the dance from the master of the dance himself. The kiddy cat will do as I speak cuz' she, understands the dance better than you do birdie boy." Leon replied his slang still a little annoying, and his tone making him sound like a simple man.

I felt a jerk as the eye launched its cables and drew the Gesellschaft in close to itself. I slowly stood up from the command dais and I grabbed the ships intercom. "Everyone leave your posts and move to the ships deck." I ordered solemnly. I then turned and headed for the deck.

"Miss Tron are we really giving up?" #1 asked running up next to me. I looked at him, I didn't feel like making anything seem different from what it really was, nor did I feel like this was a good choice either.

"yes 1 were giving up, well I am at least. Teisel is counting on me to keep him alive, and so is Bon and it is also my duty to keep all of us alive as well. We'll avenge this disrespect later." I told him and I continued on. I then changed my course and walked to the engine room where Roll had placed Bon Bonne. I found four servbots all setting up to leave when I entered. I gestured with my head towards Bon and said.

"no one is left onboard, take Bon Bonne too." I ordered the servbots, who then rushed over and took Bon and started to carry him with them.

. ******

Once I was on the deck I had the servbots form into a group on one side of the deck, while Bon, myself and the group of servbots who carried Bon stood on the other. Because of his size, I ended up standing slightly behind Bon. As I stood behind him suddenly little bits of information returned to my memory, as I looked at Bon his schematics came back into my memory. I leaned over and opened up the hatch on his back and peered in. as I looked in everything looked so clear, I could see his circuits and see what was wrong. As I reached in to fix what was obviously wrong Bon started to speak up,

"babuuuuuuu." He said, in relief as I fixed the problem and he was able to move. I also decided to start working on another problem I could see when a lot of noise came form Leon's ship. I pulled my head out from Bon's back and closed the hatch just in time to see a whole wave of pirobots come running across a ramp onto the Gesellschaft. I stood there as the little skeleton robots all marched about and positioned themselves so they could shoot whoever caused some sort of trouble for them. I could also see a number of them run down the stairs into the Gesellschaft, with their arm mounted guns ready to shoot anything that would threaten them. Next I could hear an choirs of music as a lone figure walked down the ramp onto the Gesellschaft's deck. It was a single man, not tall almost the exact height as me, but he was wider than I was, with grey hair which was cut short, and a thin face that reminded me of a skeleton. That man wore a business black suit, complete with the shoes to match and a red rose in his pocket.

"I take it that you are Leon?" I said to the man courteously. The man smiled and bowed to me.

"And you my pretty little friend must be this incredible Tron Bonne I have been hearing so much about recently. Yes kitty cat you eyeing is correct, and indeed I am captain of the crew who now has taken control of flying fish, even if that birdie boy over there claims that it was because of him we caught you." Leon said still sounding simple, using his weird slang, but at least he was polite. Next he reached out and gently grabbed my hand and gave it a kiss. After that he backed up and looked sternly at the pirobots.

"Come now, do we have to be so militaristic? Come, come we are here as friends who have found friends, not as conquerors." He told his crew, and then looked at me. "Just so long as you, kitty cat Tron, don't force us to be conquerors." I nodded my acknowledgment to him as one of Glyde's fighter craft hovered down and Glyde stepped out of a back hatch.

"sir, we only have a certain amount of time before the authorities show up. I might advise we just stuff them all into a cell and take off." Glyde said, still using that wannabe polite tone. Leon looked at Glyde disapprovingly.

"Listen Glyde, your not working for Loath anymore. So birdie if you want to keep flying your going to have to dance my way. Now come slide into my flyer and lets all talk, away form this nasty wind." Leon gave Glyde a warning glance and then gestured us all to come aboard his ship, which we all did quickly. As I entered his ship I could see that the inside of the ship was just as mysterious as the outside, I could see red lines going across the ships white interior walls as if they were meant to mark something. The walls themselves were a dull white, and were covered by runes that I could not read. The hallway Leon lead us into branched to the left and right with a number of silver doors that had a red reaverbot eye on each one. I looked next to me where Glyde had positioned himself, he looked almost as amazed as I was to be on this strange ship. Behind me Bon sounded uneasy.

"Babuu, ba babu bu ba babu bu!" he said trying to state his discomfort. I looked over my shoulder at Bon, who's mass almost filled the width of the hallway.

"Bon, shhhh!" I whispered. Leon looked over his shoulder at me and smiled.

"don't worry the next room will be much more spacious. Now my little kitty cat, do you prefer to munch away at squid, sushi or roast duck?" Leon asked as he opened a door to a large room. The room was a single near empty chamber with writing in the same runes all over the walls. In the center of this large room sat a long table with candle sticks and dinner plates waiting.

[_The madman threatens to kill me, hires Glyde to hunt me, kills people without remorse…wait I-I remember, last time I saw Teisel, Teisel told me this guy is the reason mom and dad are-are-are dead? Yes they are dead because of him! And here he is trying to throw a fancy dinner with his prisoners!]_

Leon gestured to the table with his arm in a sweeping motion.

"come, come, sit, eat and be marry, Teisel will be along shortly, he simply has a few, promises to fulfill first." Leon said, not using any of his slang. I looked at the man skeptically.

"Miss Tron, look at all the food! That table looks like it could hold all of us! I've never had dinner on a stranger's ship before." Some of servbots started to murmur in astonishment and excitement. Leon held a sly smile at the servbots.

"oh I am sorry little guys, but myself, the birdie, kitty cat, and your big dog are the only ones going to eat at this table. Nether less this ship holds a first class cafeteria with incredible food. you just slide out the door that's has the two Gorubeshu type reaverbots standing on each side, and drop down to two doors on your right and it will be right there, but the chiefs are a little in the heat right now so stay out of their ways and you'll be able to pirate some food after a bit." Leon said politely to the servbots, who in turn slowly went the way he directed them. they seemed really slow to move though, some because they were marveling at the ship, some because they didn't want to leave me, and others because they looked afraid to be alone, but #1 stayed put.

"emm, e-excuse me but I am not going to leave M-Miss Tron, I am her s-second in command, r-right Miss Tron." #1 said looking more scared of me than anything else. I gave a hard look to Leon and agreed with #1.

"That's right, Bon, and #1 are staying with me, no matter what you say!" I told Leon, to which Bon decided to add some of his baby talk.

"babu bu babu buba!" Leon just smiled.

"good, good! Birdie, I mean Glyde, what about you I want near equal representation on my ship, the Bonnes have rustled up Tron, Teisel, Bon and their little #1 guy. How about you?" Glyde looked a little confused with Leon's question.

"Mr. Leon?" Glyde asked as politely as he could, but now next to Leon he looked like a uncivilized idiot.

"it is simple Birdie, pick three others from your crew to represent your gang!" Leon said sharply, yet still polite in manner.

"fine, my commanders will represent the rest of my gang." Glyde said gesturing to some birdbots I didn't notice before, one dressed in green, one in blue, and another red.

"Good! Now lets all find our seats, you'll find your seats already set up for you, well except for you Bon, I never thought you would have actually be so important to the Bonnes even in decision making, so you'll still have to stand." Leon politely said, clapping his hands together.

. ******

I found that my place was on Leon's immediate right, with Teisel's spot next to me, #1 after that, and Bon's spot standing behind us. Across from me sat Glyde, who didn't look to happy with the position I was placed in, next to him sat his birdbot dressed in blue, and after that the two others fought for next two spots. I also noted that none of Leon's crew was present he now would be vulnerable, but since he still had Teisel somewhere I didn't dare do anything to upset him. Leon looked at me in a manner that disturbed me for a moment. I gave him a glare as the awkward silence, save for the birdbots bickering, continued. After a moment more of being seemingly sized up by Leon's stupid stare I decided to confront him about it.

"what!? Here I surrendered all ready, is there something you're expecting me to do? Or do I disgust you, or do I happen to be doing something wrong?" I growled, now completely unsettled by the way he would glance at me. Leon gave me a blank look and then laughed, something that might be considered a polite laugh if it wasn't to wholehearted.

"I'm sorry my dear, I just seems as though I have been out of the cycle so long your manner of dress has caught me completely by surprise. See kitty cat, back in my time ladies wore more dress-like clothing that wasn't quite so …tight fitting. Ahh, you look like your mother so much that I can still picture what she wore but only on your person." He said in that old-mans reminiscing tone.

I was caught off guard by what he said. "my mother? Wait did you know my mother personally?" I asked, sounding somewhat excited to hear somewhat of her from someone else's prospective. My parents kept their business dealings a secret from me, and possibly Teisel as well.

[_Great now I am asking my mother's killer about her, am I that low and inconsiderate towards her?]_

But what about my cloths, I was in my typical dark gray pants and small over jacket, with short sleeves, along with my usual pink shirt, although they were a little dirty they looked fine.

Leon smiled at me. "She never told you, did she?" Leon asked, his smile becoming slightly slyer.

"I was your parent's business opponent, they cost me quite a bit of money back in the day, though they did earn quite a bit of my respect." Leon told me, sounding amused by knowing my ignorance about my parent's old business ventures.

[_Yea enough respect to have them murdered!]_

I smiled at Leon but it felt so fake that it probably looked more like an insult. Leon laughed with a strange light in his eyes.

"Oh, kitty cat, from what I hear about you, you remind me of your mother. Emotional instability, always sliding on a slippery dance floor, you Bonne women are so exciting, can't ever decide to kill or kiss the person you love! Your mother would be a shining refractor in her own right at times and then she would be like the dungeon dwellers that guard them the very next moment, at times I was worried she'd turn and attack your father!" Leon laughed.

[_Emotionally unstable emotionally unstable! Why this jack… I ought'a, I ought'a! errr.]_

I don't remember my mother ever being like that, all I remember of her was her smiling and always happy_,_ or faking a serious look. Even when Teisel broke her most prized possession, a weird object from a long ago dig, she simply smiled and it was father who punished him.

[_Wait…I just remembered! I-I remember everything….well everything until about three years ago. Back before… KATTELOX ISLAND! What happened there, what am I missing?]_

Glyde looked very impatient. "Mr. Leon, please sir my we get to business?" Glyde asked sounding tired of this talk about Leon's memories. Leon looked at Glyde with a look of pleasure.

"Glyde, my birdie friend! C'mon tell us, what about your family! We are all sharing here!" Leon pressed.

"sir I don't think…"

"shut it! If your not talking about your family, your not talking at all!"

Glyde tried to refuse Leon's suggestion, but Leon cut him off with his order. Glyde seemed to bow while in his seat.

"yes sir, my father was a merchant ship captain and my mother was a biologist, who specialized with avian's last time I saw them which was before the sleeping colossus incident." Glyde swiftly recalled.

"ahh, yes the colossi." Leon said as if holding back some knowledge.

"no sir, it is colossus for there is only one." Glyde told Leon as if Leon didn't know the difference between a plural and singular word.

**Leon's venture.**

I sat there pondering what Leon meant with Colossi, when #1 grew impatient. "you said there would be food. Miss Tron, he did say that there was going to be food right?" #1 said softly. Leon almost fell backwards laughing.

"my, my have all the good qualities of the world gone away with the great wings of power? My, my, little kiddy do you really think I would break the code of good hosting just because I haven't eaten in the past twenty four hours, or because you claim to be hungry?" Leon snorted. Glyde looked slightly intrigued.

"You haven't eaten since yesterday sir?" Glyde asked only to answered by a court nod. We all sat there, the bickering between the green and blue birdbots had now settled down and the green sat furthest down the table, so now a eerie quietness had settled over the room. Leon sat for a moment looking unsure about what to say before he continued speaking.

"Yes this ship is a marvel isn't she?" he said looking around the room. Glyde also looked around the room, the wonder and mystery of the ship still held dominance over the whole place, even in this room which was now being well lit.

"Yes, may I inquire who built it for you, or from whom you acquired it?" Glyde asked no doubt because he wanted one of his own. Leon smiled wryly.

"The ancients built it all for me!" Leon proudly proclaimed, but before anyone could ask what he meant the door we came in through opened and Teisel entered followed by a small percussion of pirobots. One of which stood to the side and called,

"Teisel Bonne as requested sir!" before running up to Leon and starting to report to him in a hushed voice. Teisel looked confused as well, but at least he was safe. He was still in his green armor, and his white hair was still in its upwardly spiked ponytail. As soon as Teisel sat down he leaned over next to my ear.

"hay Tron, what the heck was going on in the Gesellschaft while I was gone. Is it that I am gone for a few days and you let everything fall into disorder now? I find make-up and woman's clothing in one of the servbots rooms, and your bed in a pile of junk…looks like you were throwing a …party… or something while I was gone." He whispered. I leaned in so I could whisper into his ear.

"don't worry big brother, it was all part of a plan to save you that went awry. But now that I have found you, I can put plan B into action." I told him. I sat up strait again and folded my hands together, looking proper always made these rich types happy. Once the pirobot was done reporting to Leon, Leon turned his focus on the all of us.

"Well now dinner may commence!" he happily cheered. Glyde leaned back in his chair, mumbling under his breath, he probably though Leon was a lot more serious than this. Leon clapped his hands and a number of pirobots came out carrying trays filled with food and served them on the table. Leon took the first pick of food and we all took our food after that. I must say, the lower end of the table looked almost uncivilized, Teisel and #1 were shoveling food, the birdbots were fighting again but this time over who got what. Even I felt a little crude in my eating manner next to Glyde and Leon, both of whom took smaller portions and ate with deliberate bites. I tried taking smaller portions too but I always finished long before them. I looked back at the door the rest of the servbots had gone through.

"So where did you get the (swallow) the stuffed Gorubeshu? I asked, using my fork to point at the two reaverbots in the back behind Leon. The Gorubeshu were humanoid-like reaverbots who carried a large square shield and had a arm gun attachment that usually held a flame thrower. Leon deliberately finished his food before answering.

"They came with the purchase." Glyde now seemed to be at the end of his ropes.

"Sir, it must not be that you went through the trouble of capturing the Bonnes just to have a pleasant dinner with them?" He demanded.

Leon leaned forward in his seat. "I feel like curry, will someone pass me the curry?" Leon politely instructed. It was apparent that Leon wouldn't speak until he was given his curry, so Glyde quickly handed it to him.

"Yes now me Birdie. It is a simple matter, why I have been delaying so long is that you more or less need to be shown my reasons for what I am doing before you'll completely understand my mission for you. You see…I found a place known as Atlantis." Leon paused for dramatic effect but Teisel cut him off before he could continue.

"oh c'mon, everyone knows of **ATLANTIS**! Its that **Little island** where **every other pirate **hangs out when on …vacation-!" Teisel informed Leon, in a taunting tone.

Leon acted unaffected and continued on. "The Atlantis **museum, **which was created…" Leon tried to continue but Teisel cut him off again.

"A museum!? **A –museum- **you have really no idea of what it means to be a -**pirate**-,"Teisel's tone dropped down a little, "besides, Atlantis doesn't have a museum, it doesn't even have a library." Teisel continued.

From there Leon just switched subjects. "so Glyde, it looks like what you said about Teisel Bonne was correct. He claims to be the leader of the Bonnes but really, he has the intellect of a child." Leon said to Glyde in the whole insulting manner of those who wish to enrage someone. Teisel became angry real quickly, sometimes I think he just likes raising his voice.

"**WHY YOU** -**SCOUNDREL**- , I can't stand **YOU**! I figure it is time we –**Bonnes**-show you what we're really made of! Ha ha, Tron lets get 'em!" Teisel shouted, now it was time for a fight, I knew Bon could handle the Birdbots, Teisel and #1 were also good fighters, although I didn't have much skill fighting outside of a robot. Glyde seemed to be the only wild card in this soon to be fight, although he looked like he was a wimpy fighter like I was. Leon started laughing, which made Teisel angrier and Teisel leapt onto the table as to throw himself at Leon. Then Leon clapped his hands and the pair of Gorubeshu reaverbots by the door behind him came to life and actually ran up and placed their shields between Leon and us all.

[_What! Reaverbots are protecting him? Why didn't they attack us when they saw us enter the room? The reaverbots ran…I have never seen Gorubeshu run before….what is going on?]_

I glanced at Glyde feeling like I was out of my mind, Glyde looked confused as well.

"I told you, but I'm never taken seriously. This ship was made by the ancients long ago, and I have taken dead to it. I welcome you aboard the WATCHING COLOSUS!" Leon laughed at us from behind his guardian reaverbots.

[_Watching Colossus? What? Hmmm, the name reminds me of the Sleeping Colossus that Loath used Teisel to uncover a couple of years ago]_

Glyde looked shocked.

"Watching Colossus, sir?" he asked. Leon smiled, but now his smile looked less warm and more of a mockery.

"yes there are three colossi the first was the Watching colossus, the second the sleeping colossus a huge robot, the third is the dreaming colossus some sort of device to yet be uncovered and whose power must be almost unparalleled. " Leon relied coldly. Teisel climbed off the table slowly, looking cautiously at the reaverbots guarding Leon.

Leon was letting himself release a self amused chuckle as he watched us all stand there, unsure of what to do.

"Now maybe you'll all listen to me, I am taking you all to a place called the Atlantis museum, none of you will know of it because there are no inhabited islands even near its general aria. As you all should know, but then again I doubt Mr. Bonne here does, the way new ruins are typically found is that they either activate on their respective island or they have a nearby ruin which diggers explore and use to find the new one, but what makes the ruin I am going to show you unique is that it one, it has no discovered ruins near it, and two it is completely under the sea with no way to enter it save for by submarine." Leon informed us, and I now noticed that his strange slang had completely disappeared. Glyde looked at Leon for a moment and then asked,

"Sir, why are you telling us or even showing us such a thing?" Glyde's question made a lot of sense. Leon's smile now became bright and less cruel.

"I am showing you because you, birdie, are my business associate for now. As for the kitty cat and little dog, I am showing them this place because their parents died finding this place for me." Leon said in a strait voice.

I lost my temper there. "Finding it for you, what did they discover it then you killed them?" I loudly demanded. Teisel looked shocked standing next to me, and Leon looked both sad and disappointed.

"Tron, I never knew Leon killed mom and dad, where did you learn this?" Teisel asked me in a somewhat hushed voice. I was caught by complete surprise.

"uhh, Teisel you told me…." I began to say but stopped myself.

"Tron, I said he was involved, I didn't say he was the person who killed them." Teisel corrected me. Leon only sat there with a depressed look on his face.

"Yes, kitty cat your parents were my business rivals, but I had too much respect for them to ever look at them with any murderous intentions. No, I called them to help me excavate the Museum because I had narrowed down its location, but I still needed them. How was I to know that once inside they would meet their end?" Leon said, both informatively and defensively. A bell chimed and Leon looked excited. "Well now, we have finally arrived at the museum." He smiled as a batch of pirobots came in through the door behind him and then in a very militaristic manner went into the hall through which we entered.

"What is with that hallway that you take so much precaution?" Glyde asked watching the pirobots.

"oh, simple this ship is infected with uncontrollable reaverbots, who just pop up every now and then if we aren't careful, the same is true with Atlantis. Leon guided us through the hallway into Atlantis, the sight was beautiful


	7. the voice in the room

**The voice in the room!!!**

"Welcome to the great reaverbot hole, welcome to Atlantis!" Leon shouted stretching out his arms as if to grab the whole room. I looked all around with wonder. The ceiling was almost ten stories above us and made of transparent materials, but well light so you could see all manner of sea creatures, and reaverbots swimming above our heads. The room that we were in seemed to go on for an eternity with a door or two after every half-hectometer or so. The room itself looked as though it was large enough to land the sulpher-bottom inside of, given enough ceiling space of course.

Also just as amazing was the numerous tables that were littered throughout the room, here there was a computer panel of some sort, their there was a large table with strange artifacts inside, and over there I could see a table lined with schematics for something. Teisel didn't seem impressed.

"So it is a big ruin, is there a big refractor too?" Teisel asked, of course.

[_Teisel just give up with the whole treasure hunt idea. Their must be something of special importance in this ruin.] _

Glyde looked around the room specially. "How did you get down here in the first place?" he asked looking at one of the control panels. Bon, whom I nearly forgot about then started wandering about pointing at one thing or another going

"Babu," in wonder. Leon walked to a central table, on which there was a big glass tank with a strange liquid inside of it.

"It wasn't easy to reach this place, but the Bonnes, the older now deceased Bonnes, managed to create a capable submarine which brought us down here. As we explored we found most of the artifacts you see now in special and heavily guarded displays all around, the one behind me was guarded so toughly that it took their lives." Leon said in a narrative tone. I looked up at the tank, the murderer of my parents.

[_What is so special about this that mom and dad died for it?] _Leon then changed his posture and gave an order to us all.

"pirobots will be clearing out the arias around your assigned rooms. Bonnes , ki…excuse me Tron and Teisel with Bon will be given their room first, then Glyde and his commanders, then the rest of the Bonne crew and then the rest of the Glyde gang will them receive their rooms. No one is to leave their rooms without first calling for a pirobot escort; these halls are too dangerous for anyone to travel without escort."

****

So it began, Teisel and I were virtual prisoners in the room Leon provided us. Once or twice when we called for an escort we could hear the sounds of a battle outside, and once a reaverbot attacked when we were being taken to a dinner with Leon. Otherwise things were dull and Teisel remained convinced that Leon was putting on a show, but I grew slightly attached to Leon. Leon was polite and seemed kinder than I initially believed he was, and he seemed to care about making amends for all the hardships he has ever caused our family, difficulties from even before Teisel was born. The sight inside the Museum was what held all my attention though. I found the blueprints for some of the most of the simple reaverbots laying about, I also could find many different evidences of advanced biological research being made by the ancients and even saw things that went way beyond my understanding.

As time went on Teisel decided to take a risk, he decided that we should walk the halls without any form of escort.

"but Teisel, do you think it is safe?" I asked him, but he never answered and we went out nether-the-less.

As we walked in the many white walled hallways I felt as though I was being watched, and whenever I turned suddenly I thought I saw a figure in the very far corner of my eye. After some time Teisel learned the tendencies of the local reaverbots and we explored or made our way to the servbots rooms now and then. While walking one night Teisel decided we would test Leon's rules even more and traveled far out into the ruin, I quickly followed him to ensure his safety. As we walked some ruin halls we had never before seen ,dodging reaverbot patrols all the while, one can never tell if Leon is or is not controlling them, the ruin became more and more elderly looking and more and more foreboding. Now it seemed that the figure from the corner of my vision appeared more and more. Teisel found a single lone room after we went even further than he wanted us to go and he decided that we check it out and then leave. I was already uneasy as I could be.

"Teisel, it think we should leave. C'mon big brother!" I whined genuinely scared of what might happen to us, but he insisted and we went inside. Inside the room lay a large refractor sitting inside a strange pod-like attachment to a strange machine.

Teisel reached out to touch the Refractor but a mysterious voice stopped us.

"do not defile this energy device! Your person will be placed in danger if you do not comply." The voice said cold and menacingly. Teisel span around quickly trying to find the source of the voice but I simply froze.

"And whodo **–YOU-** think you are trying to give **–ME- **orders? Hmmm?" Teisel demanded, in a unconvinced and defiant voice.

"This unit is the master guardian of this artifact and data storage facility, if you do not comply you will be terminated, an action I would like to refrain from doing." The voice replied coldly.

"**WHAT? **Are you some sort of talking –**REAVERBOT**- or something?" Teisel asked, now sounding skeptical. The voice seemed not to notice Teisel's tone.

"This unit is far more complex than your current assumption; I am a first class purification unit. I have allowed you to continue your existence due to my interpretation of my program. So if you would please, carbon, do as I say" The voice sounded threatening but subtle.

Now I took to challenging the voice. "What is so important about this piece of junk?" I asked in the most defiant voice I could.

"Such an inquiry is restricted to first class units, the access to such information is denied. This unit is no longer required to continue this communication link, but chooses to continue out of the prerogative of information acquisition, you are allowed to inquire as to any third class information you desire, for I have detrained that you are of equal status as third class design unit." The voice said coldly and in a withdrawn way. Teisel looked unimpressed.

"And is it why can't we -acquire- what –information- we want?" Teisel demanded, "it's not like there is anyone like you left. In fact Mr. Reaverbot if I were to guess you are probably the last of your kind left!" Teisel's attempt to break the mystery person's spirit was a failure.

"This unit understands your logic process, but you are mistaken. This unit contains knowledge of at least three ambrient units who still exist and several other beurocratic models that still are in stasis currently. Information to the identities and locations of all models ambrient and otherwise are restricted." The voice said unwavering.

"What? What the heck are you talking about? ambratal units?" Teisel asked, sounding genuinely confused.

The voice sounded slightly irritated. "Your carbon speech is flawed, the term is ambrient. Now this one wishes to ask an inquiry about your units existence." The voice said flatly.

"Umm, go ahead shoot." I replied.

"If this unit 'shoots' it would be terminating your program which is unacceptable for acquiring the needed information. Instead this unit wishes to understand the time of your activation, your purposes here in my facility, your designation, and the master unit who created your units model line." The voice countered and demanded. I was taken a little aback by what it said. Teisel was even more confused.

"Time of activation? Master unit? Don't you know why we are here I mean you have probably been watching Leon longer than we have even known him so you should –know- the –information- concerning why we are here." Teisel said in a demanding voice. The voice still sounded flat as it spoke.

"Understood, I shall proceed further providing you with the information and restatement necessary to acquire an acceptable answer from you lesser units." The voice said.

Teisel leaned back and stepped towards the machine that took up the back wall of the room. "Great, now I guess we will get some long history story, just like any museum would give." Teisel whined.

Suddenly the voice changed and sounded more rushed. "This unit will have to continue it's inquiry of your units later, you are required to return to your assigned quarters before the unit designated –Leon- discovers of your absence. I shall remove all hostile reaverbots from your path. Exit through the door through which you entered and follow the Zakobon which waits for you outside." The voice ordered and as if to help emphasize it's command the lights in the room went out and light shined through the door. When Teisel and I stepped through the door, indeed an Zakobon was waiting for us. At first Teisel and I didn't know what to do. The little boxish cone-shaped reaverbots known as Zakobon were usually the most common and aggressive reaverbots. This Zakobon looked the same as any other, the basic boxish body shape, the four short legs with rollers attached and the typical head which was a hexagon with a spike on top and the usual eye and etched smile of a reaverbot. The reaverbot lead us silently to our room and we didn't see any sign of a reaverbot on our path.

. ******

Leon seemed almost angry when he reached our room. "Most reaverbots I've seen on a sliding route for years! Blasted tunnel creepers, if they weren't so useful I'd destroy them all." He grumbled aloud. I looked at him in surprise.

"This is the first time you have come to get us personally sense we arrived. Is something special going on?" I asked, hoping that the strange voice hadn't affected how I talk. Leon smiled, and gestured for us all to follow, which we all did. Leon didn't take us directly to the main chamber but instead took us to Glyde's room, then the servbots and finally the birdbots room. Of course when we arrived the birdbots were fighting over some stupid thing or another. After he had collected us all he took us to the main chamber, in which a new very large table with a lot of maps was placed. As everyone got seated Leon pulled me aside.

"What did it ask of you?" he silently hissed at me. I tried to play dumb but I don't know how convincing I was.

"umm, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"you know what I am talking of." Leon flatly stated.

"What?" I said back.

"The voice, kitty Cat, the voice! Listen Tron Bonne, I am by far your elder. Now respect me!" Leon said in a demanding voice and grabbed my arm, looking me over in a disrespectful way.

My resolve broke there, "it-it just told us to stay away from a machine and said it would talk to us later." I answered, not to far from the truth.

"Good!" Leon said, letting go of my arm. Then I took my place at the table, and Leon his.

Leon stood before us all with a stern look on his face. "now that I have shown you the museum, I will tell you why I have collected you all. As you sky thieves now should know, I have made the greatest discovery in a long time, but I have an agenda. I need to complete this discovery before others move in and take the last vital piece to this discovery." Leon said, in that speech-like manner people sometimes use.

Glyde was quick to ask the question on everyone's mind. "but sir, I thought you were the only person who knew of this ruins location?" Glyde said. Leon looked the crowd of birdbots and servbots, along with Bon, myself, Teisel, and Glyde over.

"This is the Atlantis museum, I am the only one who knows its location, but it is half the puzzle. The other half is in space currently and every other pirate lord is after it." Leon said in an enraged undertone.

"Wait, you only wanted Tron and me for her cooperation in the space ship building?" Teisel demanded.

Leon smiled wryly. "No, I think I could build a ship on my own, but you can be of service when we reach that phase. Right now, I plan on starting a war!" everyone at the table was taken aback.

"a-a war?!? And how do you plan on starting a war, sir?" Glyde asked with intrigue in his voice.

"Hay, errauck! I don't think this guy is on the right rocker boss! Ky-ky-ky-ky! I think that he might be in for more trouble than even he is bargaining for!" the blue dressed birdbot whined.

Leon glanced absentmindedly at the birdbot and continued on. "as you may know the last pirate war happened thirty years ago…" Leon started but was yet again cut off.

"I guess –**YOU**- were the cause of that one?" Teisel demanded.

"Silence Teisel, I don't think Mr. Leon appreciates your nagging, and don't you forget we still have a score to settle." Glyde barked in Leon's defense. Teisel glared at Glyde for a moment and opened his mouth to speak but Leon cut him off and continued his speech.

"Well it seems I must give you idibots a history lesson. Thirty years ago there was quite apparently a war of pirates against the blue suits, excuse me the cops and their digger guild allies. What none of the mainstream media knew though was that this conflict was not only pirate against police but northern hemisphere verses southern hemisphere. This conflict was started when myself and a loath family member discovered a network of ruins branching a number of small islands which would allow for advanced exploration and base building. Only the Loath family member and I didn't have the 'rights' to the island. The person who held the island rights, was a pirate in the south and only in the last twenty years have the Loaths had access to southern territory. I was the one who turned the focus of some of the war against the government, that way the war wouldn't be the end of piracy." Leon lectured.

One of the servbots raised his pincer-like hand. "umm, does that mean, ummm, what does that mean?" the servbot asked, cutely.

"it means that I changed the face of piracy. I changed its dance from pitting government against government for profit, to it being us against the government." Leon answered before continuing.

"now I plan on starting a east-west war. On the west we have four pirate lords. Bola and Klamoor are two of them, next is captain jack, and finally there is Johan, all of whom are able to challenge us and can start this war on a whim. In the east we have a family based lordship, the Loath family, the Coldhearts, the bucunni family, and baron von Bismarck, all of who have powerful families and far reaching economic allies and also pose a threat to our little gamble. But of course the real person we are trying to stall is Von Bleucher and his already successful spaceship venture which has turned up huge profits even before launching to space." Leon informed us of his plan.

Teisel seemed unimpressed. "what a minute, I've been almost all around the world! Why haven't I heard of any of these -**pirate lords**? And what do you think your going to do to start this –**Murder**- someone?" Teisel demanded to know. Leon smiled,

"no, currently murder is out of the option, but using Glyde's position as a loosely connected part of the Loath family and the knowledge of the Atlantis vacation island is certainly enough to start one with a good enough prompt or battle." Leon replied his voice sounding sly and malevolent. After that Leon had us all depart to our rooms and wanted us to spend the next few days preparing, and said he would bring us supplies from our ships as needed.

We quickly set ourselves to work, Leon providing anything we needed. Glyde was building who knows what on his side of the ruin, and Teisel told me that he wanted to build a Bruno mock two. The first Bruno, a giant man shaped walking fortress was destroyed on kattelox island, though the memory of the explosion and robots design was clear, all I could remember of the whole rest of the time was complaining that Teisel was hogging all the pizza, the feeling of someone holding my hands and hearing someone shouting joyously "you're alive! You're alive!", but anyway Teisel wanted it to be much more powerful than before so it took most of my time.

As we worked preparing ourselves for Leon's crazy war idea, Teisel became more and more suspicious of Glyde and we were visited more constantly by the voice from the room. At first the voice was content only telling us of its presence, would make maybe one or two comments every few days and then tell us when it would leave. As time went on Teisel heard less and less from the voice and it seemed to become more secretive concerning itself only with me. Then one night as I was working on the final details of the Bruno robot the voice came to speak with me.

"hello, third class maintenance/ construction/ beurucratic model carbon, Tron Bonne." The voice said it's sound was as flat and emotionless as ever. I worked fine-tuning a cannon on Bruno's foot.

"Hello, just going to watch me I assume?" I replied.

"Negative. The unit has unanswered questions and many observations that require clarification." The voice told me.

"oh, really. Well you can ask me what you want." I told him while fighting to tighten a gun barrel so it wouldn't misfire or be inaccurate.

"What purpose is there for this Leon unit to cerate a conflict of units?" the voice asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't really understand Leon, but it seems that he wishes to eliminate future competition for his dominance of the space exploration field." I said still working.

"That sounds illogical, why would a carbon unit destroy another just to keep the other from becoming a equal status unit? That sort of intent should be considered ambrient, he should change his objectives and ask a carbon mother unit to secure his claim." The voice said to me and I almost laughed.

"Mother? I don't know how long you people lived, but my guess is that his mother is long dead." I told the voice.

The voice sounded confused. "You allow the destruction of mother units? Computing…error located. Hmm, it seems I had made an incorrect assumption. I had forgotten your language's use for the term mother. Let me restate. Why doesn't he have to highest ranking leader model carbon secure his claim?" the voice asked again. Now I did laugh.

"you must have had very peaceful lives in your time. We don't have a leader who could or even would allow Leon to have control of space exploration." I said, getting down from the robot and grabbed what I needed to work on it's back.

"my time was kept in order due to the sacrifice of purifier units such as myself." The voice said.

"what are purifiers? I remember a weird guy saying that before." I asked the voice.

"hmm, I shall elaborate. Purifiers are one of the three main divisions of the system before the fall. There were ambrients, other models, and purifiers. The other models did simple tasks and the governing tasks needed, the ambrients came out from this class. Ambrients are all units in error; they had taken a stance against the system and fought it. For this reason purifiers were created, purifiers were incapable of such error and were provided with all the resources needed to destroy such erroneous units." The voice said.

I smiled and continued working. "kind'a arrogant of you. Someone is always capable of being a traitor or making a big mistake. As for us –'carbons'- we have no purifiers and we are all somewhat ambrient." I told the voice.

"I have drawn this conclusion from monitoring your units, such a level of cooperation of units who are ambrient to one another is intriguing and for some reason has happened, most likely due to biological programming, is near impossible to understand or to happen outside the system." The voice replied. I rolled my eyes.

"And I guess that is why you chose to talk to me only, because I seem the least, as you put it, ambrient?" I asked.

"rather the opposite, you suffer from fragmentation, though you hold this information from the others, and you are in the position to both lose and gain the most out of all the units here. You are the most ambrient carbon unit I have ever seen." The voice said to me.

"So what? do you want to kill me?" I asked the voice in a skeptic voice.

"negative, I have now concluded you to be a carbon unit type similar to that of mother unit among these carbons here, and it is from you I will be able to create a model program to derive which ones are possibly ambrient and which ones are not." The voice said and then added, "Your machine is a capable unit, the greatest changes needed are upon the shoulder joints and it will be complete. Good-by mistress Tron, may your valued Leon unit's conflict be successful for you." and then voice left me, I would not hear from it again after that.


	8. starting a war

**Starting a war!**

As I worked on the Gustaff in order to complete necessary modifications one day Teisel came up to me.

"Tron, **I **don't like This. We're working for Leon and we don't even know why he wants to start this –**WAR**- and then he is having us work WITH Glyde!" I could hear the bitterness and dislike in Teisel's voice, Teisel is a very open person when it came to saying what he likes and dislikes.

"oh, c'mon big brother! I bet that if we try hard enough we might be able to get out ahead on this one!" I cheered to him. Teisel looked around suspiciously and leaned in closer to me.

"I was thinking that too Tron. That is why I came up with plan –Ragnarok-!" he whispered to me, setting apart Rangnarok as if it was super important.

"Ragnarok? What is Ragnarok, Teisel?" I asked wanting to know what my brother had in mind.

Bon walked by carrying a crate, "BA-bu." He said in his baby voice as if I needed to be quite.

"I don't trust Leon completely but there is nothing we can do about that. Glyde on the other hand we have a chance to cut out of the deal. When this upcoming –WAR- breaks out well Glyde is going to suffer an accident. Think of what twenty artillery shells would do, He'll de brighter than a Christmas tree…until the police show up, then he'll be rotting away in a cell for all of ETRNATY!" Teisel explained getting very excited near the end and clenching a fits in one of his typical dramatic poses.

"I don't know Teisel." I said as I set the Gustaff's machine gun firing sequences into the arms. Teisel sat behind me for a moment thinking of thing we could do in order to maximize our profits.

"Hay Tron, have you ever noticed we almost always fight one after another?" he asked after a moment of thinking and hogging the food on the table.

"what do you mean Teisel? I remember us working together with a number of robots and machines." I replied.

"well that is just it, Tron, we only fight with one machine after another, we never use a bunch of big machines at the same time. I think that is way that –**BLUE BOY**- always beats us!" Teisel said, his distaste for the 'blue boy' quite apparent.

"you know Teisel, I'm more scared of the cops, before Leon caught me, I had made a police chief very angry." I told Teisel very quickly.

[_Blue boy? Is that what has been haunting my dreams, my memory? Why can't I remember this 'Blue Boy' Teisel is talking about]._

Teisel turned and looked at me. "oh, come on Tron, we have always been able to handle cops, but this –Blue Kid- is just-just inhuman! I mean how can one guy defeat Glyde, us and veteran Pirates all by his lonesome?" Teisel asked half laughing half angry at his memory of the blue kid I couldn't remember. I rolled my eyes put a fake smile on my face and answered,

"I don't know Teisel…maybe it's just luck?"

"yea right, Tron, I tell you he is not natural…and the way you almost seem to let your defeats by him go un-avenged…soul kada was the only one you stayed angry about for a long time, and you seemed intent on torturing any servbot who asked of it more than getting him back for it. Besides Tron, what were you doing In the Gesellschaft while I was gone; none of the servbots are willing to say." Teisel asked in an I-am-not-backing-down tone.

"Alright, I can't handle it anymore!" I yelled grabbing my head.

"What Tron?" Teisel asked leaping up from his seat.

"what, I-I am –sorry- for asking to much, why don't you just go to the room and rest and I'll have the servbots finish working. Come on you –can not- work non stop for days on end, it's just not good for you." Teisel said in a calm and caring tone.

"no, Teisel I-I have been lying to myself, and everyone for the past few weeks, only the servbots know and they are staying quiet for my sake. Teisel I am suffering from a , well I think it is, amnesia!" I openly and loudly said. Teisel looked confused.

"wait Tron, that doesn't make sense you've seemed to be perfectly the same for the past few days?" Teisel said almost disbelievingly.

"Teisel, I can't remember anything from after Kattelox, I remember a few simple details, a robot design, working to scrape up money to survive on, I even remember everything from right after we launched that space ship, but otherwise it is all blank." I told Teisel almost losing my calm. "

Tron, hmm, don't worry we just, just ran into a few problems at that time. It was just a lot of pain and sacrifice, for nearly nothing." Teisel said as if he was still angry about it.

"oh, well then, Teisel, Teisel I think I am going to go rest now I think of it." I told Teisel.

"Tron, wait!" Teisel shouted to me as I started to walk away. Teisel then walked up to me and handed me a remote with a single large button.

"When you think it is time, locate Glyde, point the end with the scanner at his robot he will be using and press the button." Teisel told me before patting me on the back and calling one of Leon's escorts for me and sending on my way.

The guards were unfriendly and official though whenever they talked they used that stupid slang of theirs heavily and constantly referred to me as 'kitty cat' something I was really tired of. We finally reached the room set aside for me and I went inside.

[_What is it about this Blue Boy Teisel is talking about? Why do I feel strange when he speaks of him, why does it hurt to try and think of him?] _

These thoughts consumed me as I walked around the room, going from bed to bed and desk to desk finding knickknacks here and there until I found Teisel's study books. I never really turned to these books, I was always too busy to read them but I started to look through them finding once that I might learn from. The first I found was a math book, I quickly set it aside because I already knew more than Teisel did, I learn from building machines…I knew how to deal with money, angles and even enough to calculate things like projectile flight paths and such….the book itself was labeled 'math for the rest of us', so why bother with it. The next book was a history book; I ignored it because I didn't need to know history. There was a health and medical aid book, I might have read it but decided against it. The only books left were language and art books. I never took to art much, except for in my machines designs, so I opened the language book. After a few minutes of going trough the book I figured that all of Teisel's books were probably useless. The language book I found taught people how to use sentences and poetry, and stuff like that, but it was useless to me, unless I was going to write a love poem or a biography of my life I don't think I needed to know such things.

"Besides," I said to myself, "who would read a book labeled 'how to be a failure pirate'." But I stuck to the book for a while, the love poems all attracted me, I found them to be moving, that there was something in them as if I could understand the concept of them. The poem 'I loved you from afar' caught my attention, it seemed to move me the tale of a person who watched their love from far away but made themselves out to be their love's rival. I don't know why but I connected and labeled myself as the person in the poem.

[_But why I don't have anyone I love?]_

The name of the poet also caught my eye 'Lee, On-tuni.'

[_What a weird name…makes me think of Leon. Hmm]. _

As I thought about the poem I could hear Leon start making commands over a very loud speaker system.

"Alright, Birdie, and the Bonnes, get your gangs together and get ready, I am giving you the twelve hour notice, understand!" Leon shouted over the speaker system he had set up, but of course no one could answer him. Not that it mattered to me it just meant that I now had a definite time to rest, Teisel wouldn't let me start working, not after my little break down in the mech aria we had set up. I sat on my bed and then slowly drifted and fell asleep on my bed. Fortunately I don't remember dreaming, and with how my dreams had been going it was bound to have been a nightmare.

_(Oh, things were going so well at this point for me! Why did it all have to go wrong?)_

****

"closing on the island ,Miss Tron!" a servbots voice came through the speakers on the Gustaff.

Then Teisel started giving orders. "REMEMBER EVERYNE, this stuff isn't cheap we had to pay a lot of money for this equipment, but at least it is good and we don't have to do all the work. All we need to do is help start the fighting and while everyone is fighting grab everything of value we can,…ha ha ha haaa" Teisel was always one to give speeches although he was usually ignored.

"ummm, Master Teisel, what about the ships that are all around" one servbot asked him.

"Or the cars?" asked another.

"And what about the toilet paper?" asked yet another. Teisel sounded like he was angry, although he never had much patience.

"I already told you …**Leave the TOILET PAPER!**" he yelled.

"yes sir!" the servbots replied.

_[Hmm, at this rate well never be able to do anything, well just keep making these cute little mistakes and never actually do much more than rob someone to pay off our debts]._

Glyde's voice broke through the radio. "See if you can't keep up Teisel. It would be so ridiculous if I ended up doing all the work." Glyde mocked, and Teisel yet again sounded angry.

"Shut it _**GLYDE**_ I am more than capable than outpacing you, why don't you at least try to keep up with me!"

_[ Teisel will you stop causing trouble, I mean your stiff necked plans got us in so much trouble back on Kattelox….wait, agh never mind.] _ I sat in the Gustaff a little longer, waiting for the ok sign to start bowing stuff up.

"Alright people, today we dance the dance! Kitty cat, you hit west side of the island with Birdie, Teisel and my forces will rattle the east side." Leon ordered over the radio. I flipped on my radio,

"got it Leon, and Leon will you please tell me a bit about my parents once this is over. I would like to know…please." I responded and asked.

"alright kitty, but now we need to drop." Leon responded just before one of his harsh voiced Pirobots took control.

"Tron Bonne, drop in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five…"

_[ this is it, after this I can't go back. This just feels wrong, I-I don't think I should be doing this…but do I have a choice?] _

"…four, three, two , drop, now!" the voice commanded and I could feel the floor under the Gustaff come out from underneath and the Gustaff started to fall.

I quickly switched on the sensor and camera systems on the Gustaff, and I saw my two servbots falling with me. The Gustaff hit the ground hard, but it wasn't too hard thanks to the shock system on the Gustaff. The same wasn't true for the servbots; it took them a minute of crying as I randomly shoot stuff for them to recover. But once they recovered they ran about throwing bombs and robbing houses. After only about five minutes of my rampage a group of pirates came out to fight me. All of these pirates had small guns and they didn't stand a chance against the Gustaff.

_[This is so unlike that fight back at the parking lot.]_

I switched the Gustaff's search cannons to full automatic and let loose on the poor pirates, who in turn ran away, most of them blackened by minor burns. I then focused my fire on the local buildings until I had created a large empty aria that I could fire my missiles from. Soon a few small pirate ships tried to either escape over me, or attack me. I simply launched a barrage of missiles at the ships and blew most of them out of the sky. I rolled the Gustaff forward in order to find a new aria to destroy, and possibly hide the Gustaff if I needed to. I rolled forward down a wide street until I was stopped by a police barricade. At the front of it stood Denise, she was holding a large megaphone, and her officers all had big guns.

"alright, your going down this time! You are under arrest, come out of the robot or we will have to fire on you!" she shouted.

I rolled my eyes, and sighed. "do we really have to go through all this, this nonsense all over again? Did what happened to you last time teach you anything? You're not going to win, I mean the only reason you kept your job was because I gave you Glyde and Leon, well you might have not known it but I was the one who caught them." I told her in a taunting tone.

Denise looked shocked, angry, and embarrassed all in one. "why, why you lying little…I warned you! everyone fire!" at her order the police officers who had barricaded the street fired, but the Gustaff had heavy armor, and had too many guns for them to handle, I used all the guns at once so they didn't stand a chance.

Once the smock had settled, Denise stood all alone, her fellow police officers were running away and she was fuming. I swear her brown hair was on the verge of flying off her head and her face was red!

"Why you! You'll pay!" she yelled and charged at me. I simply used the tread cannons on the Gustaff and the servbots to shoot Denise and soon enough she was blown off her feet. I felt kind of sorry for her. "

Listen, I don't want to do this. But I don't have a choice, so once I have a chance I'll pay you all back for this, alright?" I told her, before ramming the Gustaff through a building on the side of the road and coming out in a new street. One of the servbots ran up behind me.

"umm, Miss Tron, there was a turn four houses down the street!" he told me.

"errr, why didn't you tell me that before? It could have saved me a lot of trouble. Ramming trough a building is hell for the treads on this thing!" I shouted.

"umm, Miss Tron!" one of my two servbots said.

"WHAT!?" I yelled back. The servbots pointed to my left. I turned my cameras to see what he was pointing at. From what I could see I was in a large square with a number of cars parked in it and a small fountain in the middle. I turned the camera even more and I found a lone figure standing in the middle of the square.

"it the Blue Boy, Miss Tron, he's here!" one of the servbots cried. For some reason I involuntarily sighed, and not one of those I'm tired sighs either.

_[What the heck, I can't remember him and yet he seems so…so…fulfilling? I'll just have to beat the tar out of him and get rid of this weird feeling. ] _

the man in the Blue armor started to speak.

"Tron?!? What are you doing? Please stop! Ahh, Tron, ahhm, this isn't right Tron, your hurting a lot of people." He said, in a slightly girly voice, which somehow seemed attractive to me.

_[what the heck is wrong with me? I just have to kill him before this….this feeling takes me over! Yet, he somehow seems so, beautiful….what am I thinking! Ahhhh! Stop me stop thinking this way you idiot, smash him, smash him!] _

"sorry but I have to keep going, but if you surrender and bow to me I can make sure no one hurts you." I told the Blue Boy.

_[what! Why did I say that! I should be shooting him right now!] _

"Sorry Tron, I am not going to join your team, I already told you that a few times." He said, and then started to shoot at me. For some reason I became extremely offended.

"fine, I'll just kill you then!" I yelled and started, firing the Gustaff's guns. The fight between the Blue Boy and myself was pretty amazing, he was fast, agile, tough, and courageous. He was just so, incredible!

_[ohh, what I would do to know you better! Too bad I have to kill him, why…why do I have to kill him?] _

eventually I fired enough rockets and shoot of so many rounds at him that half the aria we were in was leveled by the time a pause came to the fighting. I took a little time to see the damage, the town looked horrible, and he looked tired. "

Miss Tron, we've got him!" one of the servbots cheered. I put my had over a trigger, one pull of the switch away from blowing this meddling pest away, but some force kept me from pulling the trigger.

_[what, just get it over with, kill him! Just pull the trigger, pull the stupid trigger, pull it and kill him, be rid of him forever…forever, (sigh) M-Mega-Man…Megaman! Who….what was who is that….(sigh) Megaman…my head! Ow, ow ouch!] _

Suddenly someone's yelling broke my mental pain.

"Megaman! Tron stop it!" the voice called.

"Who? Roll! Roll is that you?" I yelled. Suddenly Roll came up behind megman carrying a large lazer weapon of some sort.

"Megaman, listen. Tron and I have a score to settle. You go stop Teisel, and the other pirates. Tron is mine. Here me Tron? You spoiled brat, your mine! Roll yelled and Megaman ran away.

_[I guess I'll just get him later, tee he he! What is wrong, why does he make me feel so happy?] _

Now I had to deal with Roll. "Thank you for putting me in one of your old submarines it saved me, especially sense the Police at Kattelox take Pirate business so seriously they searched the whole aria and found me, but now you have undone my debt to you! Tron, you never could help yourself, you always did what you saw as wrong because you could. Well I'm stopping you, your not going to ruin anyone else's life!" Roll yelled at me.

"Spoiled, your calling me spoiled!?! How dare you! Sure you grew up not knowing your mom, but at least she's alive! I can't ever understand you! One moment you're saying I'm just misguided; now you're calling me a worthless pirate! You two faced little pest, I should have killed you! at least you have you mom!" I started yelling at Roll, tears filling my eyes.

"You have your mom because some stroke of luck, you can also find traces of her in everything you do. What about mine, why can't I have your luck. My mom is dead, she's never coming back! And what's more, I can relate to her, remember her at all! My parents…my parents keep everything they did a secret from Teisel and me, was she a spotter like you, was she a digger type, was she a captain like Teisel, or was she like me? Tell me Roll!" I loudly demanded from Roll.

"Umm, Miss Tron, I don't think she knows." A servbot blankly stated.

_[I hate you Roll. Forget Megaman…it's you who's the beast who should die…I'm going to kill you! I hate you Roll. I hate you!] _

"I hate you Roll! I'm going to kill you!" I yelled moving the Gustaff forward to attack Roll.

I fired the search cannons on the Gustaff's arms and aimed them at Roll, but she dodged and hid behind the fountain, only showing herself enough to fire the laser beam at the Gustaff.

"die, die , die!" I yelled shooting more and more at her and eventually obliterating the fountain. Next Roll hid behind some cars, but I started to run them over and slowly closed in on her, and as I closed in some of Leon's skull shaped Draches came in behind me and joined me in firing at Roll. As I closed in on Roll I activated the Beacon bomb cannon, and aimed at her. But before I could fire the cannon was suddenly destroyed.

"What?" I yelled. When a strange figure dressed in a reddish uniform, holding a wrist mounted sword, appeared suddenly standing in front of Roll.

"Hay you get out of my way!" I yelled at the figure. He simply nodded his head towards Roll and calmly said.

"Miss Roll, I think it is time you leave this fight. A battle field is nowhere for a spotter, let the warriors handle this conflict." He told Roll and she started to run away. I aimed one of the Gustaffs arms at her and then tried to shoot but the stranger got in the way.

"I said get out of my way! **Let me kill** **HER!**" I yelled at him.

But he remained calm. "You shall discontinue your hostilities Tron. Stand down! Or else you shall experience loses." He told me. But I simply flipped out.

"Shut UP! You're not in control of me! You don't even know me!" I yelled and started to shoot at him with the tread cannons and search cannons on the Gustaff.

But he dodged all my rounds, he either danced in-between my shoots or ran around them. The Draches also got involved shooting at him, but they also got in my way. When I launched my missiles at him one of them charged forward and accidentally ran into the missiles. A bad stroke of luck. Then I continued firing but he ran along the building walls and ran too quickly for my fire to keep up with him. I then ordered the servbots to run up and attack him, but the Drache pilot thought that the order included him so he also went ahead and accidentally scooped up the servbots only to be destroyed by the strange mans sword. Now it was only me and him, fighting one on one. I unleashed my fire on him in a rage, but he ran in-between my shoots and ran up to the Gustaff and in a single slice cut off one of the Gustaff's arms.

"How dare you!" I yelled turning the Gusaff's turret around to face him, and firing with the one remaining arm, but he easily out-maneuvered my fire and sliced it off, and leapt back from the Gustaff.

"I'll get you for this!" I yelled and turned the treads to face him. The treads fired their cannons at him but he was too fast and soon ran strait into the Gustaff and thrust his blade into the engine that was located in the middle of the treads.

"What!" I yelped and the servbots leapt onto the Gustaff yelling.

"Miss Tron, hurry get out!" I tried to get out but the hatch was sealed and I couldn't open it. I could hear the stranger outside.

"Sorry Tron, I had to do this, it is nothing personal, just your own good that's all." He yelled.

"My foot, I'll get you! You…." I never finished my threat because that is when the Gustaff exploded. (A note to all reading this story of mine, never ever get caught in a explosion! The experience was extremely painful and the whole time I was worried my cloths might have ripped off or burned off making me indecent.)

_[ohh what a horror that would have been! If anyone were to ever see me, well you know, again, I'd die. Just die, I still haven't gotten Roll back for what happened on the Gesellschaft even!] _

Luck is on my side, none of my cloths lit on fire, and I managed to land in a garbage bin in a small alley way with a street to my left. But it was still incredibly painful, I was sore everywhere and my clothes were scorched ruining the fabric so I would have to replace them, and I think I might have broken a bone, but I couldn't tell. I looked over at the street and I could see birdbots marching forward, shooting rockets into whatever they saw that could be ruined.

"Hmm, your just a spoiled brat Tron…bla bla bla….you just ruin everything Tron! Well at least I'm not as mindless and stupid as Glyde!" I grumbled and yelled at Roll even though it was impossible that she would hear me. Suddenly a small device on my wrist started to buzz.

"What!" I said surprised and i started looking franticly around.

_[oh, yea. It's the whole wrist communicator that Teisel and I use while on missions…why am I being so absent minded? Why is the Blue kid still stuck in my head?] _

I pressed a button on the communicator and Teisel's voice broke through.

"Tron, Tron can you hear me!" Teisel said in a tired but eager voice.

"Yea, Teisel I'm ok." I replied.

"Hmmm, something wrong Tron?" Teisel asked.

"You didn't see me go flying?" I responded in an I-can't-believe-it tone.

"Sorry Tron, listen that Blue Boy is almost to me, but Bon and I have a plan to get him. Ha ha-a! Tron, Bon and I are going to double team him, a-ah-and with me driving Bruno, and Bon in his battle mode that Blue brat won't get away!" Teisel told me in a very excited voice. I looked at the marching birdbots with a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Just make it quick alright Teisel. I think it's time for your surprise for Glyde and I know you would like to see the fireworks but." I told Teisel, sounding sad for some reason.

_[what is going on, I can't beat some Blue Boy and now I'm feeling bad that Teisel is going to get him?] _

Teisel didn't seem to notice the sorrow in my voice.

"R-right Tron, I'll get 'em good and fast, he'll be sorry he ever heard the name –**BONNE**!" Teisel confidently told me.

I watched as more birdbots walked by until I could see one large robot walking down the street. The robot was Glyde's, a large blue avian/human-like machine. It had a man like head and body but bird wings and it could transform itself to look like a bird, in fact it had a large bird head just in-between its legs.

_[Glyde has to be in there, this is my chance…sorry Glyde, you have been a pest far too long, now your going down for a long time.] _

I pulled out the remote device that Teisel had given me and pointed its laser pointer at Glyde's robot and pushed the button, in just a few seconds his robot and all those birdbots would get hit so hard they won't even be able to walk. I then could hear Glyde start putting on a show.

"Attention, I am Glyde Loath, of the Loath family. You are all to surrender to me immediately or suffer greatly under my power. You all might be good, but not ever quite good enough to beat me!" Glyde started ranting about himself.

_[note to self, even when we aren't around Glyde is an idiot.] _

I could hear a high pitched whine coming from over head.

_[Here it is!]_

I could hear the whine increase, and so could Glyde.

"What is that?"

he asked one of his birdbots in a annoyed tone.

"ummm, I don't know sir it could be……..**KI KI, AWWW, ough!**" the explosion was something neat to watch but I felt way too close to really enjoy it. I could feel a massive wave of heat and air hit me just as I covered my eye's with my arm, and lucky for me I did because when I lifted my arm I could feel a piece of metal hit it and cut my arm.

_[Ouch! I'll have to deal with that later, now it's time to check on Glyde.] _

Once I lowered my arm I could see that the road was filled with debris from the explosion. I sat for only a moment or two to look at the street and check on my arm, which had a deep cut in it, just another bruise from this fight. I was about to go check on Glyde when a servbot ran around the corner of alley and came to my feet.

"servbot reporting for duty k-Miss Tron!" it said and then saluted me.

_[the servbots are spending way too much time with the pirobots, he almost called me Kitty…I hate it when those guys do that…I'll have to fix that later.]_

"Oh, Good. Listen we need to check on Glyde, make sure the police come by here and then we need to get out of here, WITHOUT BEING FOLLOWED. You got all of that right?" I ordered and asked the little servbot.

"yes s-MAM!" he replied and ran out into the street filled with robot pieces and looked around.

"Miss Tron, bir…ummm, Glyde is dead! Lets get out of here; I think there is a ship waiting for us a little ways up the street." The servbot reported, with no emotion. I stood there shocked for a bit.

[_Dead! But the plan was to just blow Glyde's robot up and have him arrested…we didn't even use that powerful of weaponry. He…he can't be… dead… oh now I've done it, I've crossed the line…I-I killed someone, I am a murderer.] _

"let me see him!" I yelled almost not believing the servbot.

"Miss Tron, you really don't want to see…let's just get out of here before the cops show up." The servbot emotionlessly suggested. I felt a little desperate.

"No, let me see him, I need to see him." I told the servbot. "

Miss Tron, no, we have to go. What would Teisel say?" he retorted.

"I DON'T CARE! I NEED TO SEE HIM!" I yelled at the servbot now making my way towards where the little robot told me Glyde was dead from. The servbot ran up to my legs and started pushing.

"TRON…errr… no we NEED to GO!" he strained to say.

"SHUT UP…I DON'T CARE! I-I JUST NEED TO SEE THE BODY, I-I NEED TO!" I yelled hitting the servbot now franticly struggling to make my way to the where the body would be. The servbot grabbed my legs and now a group of pirobots appeared and he called them for help. It took six of them to knock me off my feet and eight of them to drag me away.

"LET GO, LET GO YOU HEARTLESS LITTLE PIECES OF JUNK!" I yelled at them all.

_[I'm a murderer! I'm a heartless killer! No mom you were wrong………...I'm worse than Glyde! I'm a blasted killer! I'm a killer! I'm a killer-er-e-ah]_

not only did I feel miserable but I was sobbing all the way to the drache, one of Leon's skull draches. His team of pirobots who dragged me to the Drache then threw me inside it and fought to keep me inside as the servbot got in with me. I still struggled as the door slowly closed, but once it was, there was nothing I could do but stare out from it. As the little craft ascended I watched the whole town was a mess. I could see smoke all around and I could see debris where homes used to be. I could also see the flashes of weapons still being fired, and I could see a few different robots roaming around the city, key of which I saw Teisel in the Bruno shooting all his guns at a single point where little bursts of energy were coming from.

_[Teisel, I give up…nothing is worth this…I'm done….I'm not going to kill our friends anymore, never again!] _

_*****_

I sat there leaning my head on the cold wall of the skull drache. The whole journey wasn't too long but to me it felt unbearable. The servbot next to me turned his head and flatly said,

"Miss Tron, I'm escorting you to your….I mean the Gesellschaft but then I need to go and help on the ground. You be strong now ok?" the servbots attempt at an encouragement was a complete failure.

"Whatever." I sighed and continued staring blankly out the small porthole window in the door.

_[I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do it. I didn't mean to do it-it-it…it wasn't me, IT WASN"T ME-he-eeee….__**WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ,TRON OF COUSRE IT WAS YOU!**__ …no I didn't do it! I-I just did as Teisel said, and even he didn't mean to do it…it was an accident, it was an accident! …__**BUT YOU PULLED THE TRIGGER, GLYDE DIED ONCE YOU PULLED THAT TRIGGER ,TRON. YOU SHOULD CONGRADULATE YOURSELF, YOU NEVER, HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HIM AGAIN!**__....no I didn't mean to do it! I did something wrong, I killed him don't you get it? He's gone, I hated him but he's dead because I took the step and killed him!...__**EXACTELY, SEE IT'S NOT TOO BAD, YOU HATED HIM DIDN'T YOU? HE POSED A THREAT TO YOU AND YOUR FAMILY AND YOU REMOVED IT, YOU HATED HIM AND WANTED HIM GONE NOW YOU HAVE SUCCESSFULLY DONE THAT…**__SHUT UP, SHUT UP YOU BLOODY MONSTER! I DIDN'T KILL HIM, I DIDN'T! YES I WANTED TO HURT HIM, BUT YOUR WRONG….__**OH C'MON, NO ONE,**____**KNOWS YOU BETTER THAN YOU DO, AND YOU CANT KEEP THE TRUTH FROM**____**YOURSELF, NOT WHEN YOU ALREADY KNOW IT! YOU CAN DENY IT BUT YOU CAN'T KEEP IT FROM YOURSELF,TRON**__….SHUT Up! SHUT UP! SHUT U-UP-ah-ha-aaa]_

my mental argument was stopped when the servbot across from me touched my had saying.

"It's time to go, time to go to you suite Tron." I only sat there sniveling, feeling cold and miserable. I think that anything anyone said to me at that moment would have sounded like the best thing to do, anything to stop the guilt. I slowly got up from the seat and collapsed, I then remembered my arm which had been bleeding and not cared for this whole time. I then slowly lifted myself up and with shaking legs got out from the drache. Once I stepped out from the drache a group of pirobots were waiting for me, one of which had a first aid kit in his hands. I just walked forward uncaring and feeling dazed, though I stumbled a lot. I walked non stop to the bridge of the Gesellschaft. As I walked the pirobot with a bandage tried to treat my still bleeding arm but was frustrated by my insistence on not stopping to let him deal with it properly, but right now I didn't care. For the first time in my life, I was actually the cause of someone's death. I eventually got to the bridge though I felt extremely sick by the time I got there. Inside the bridge there were only two servbots but the bridge was filled with pirobots and a few birdbots.

"Miss Tron on the bridge!" one of the two servbots shouted, #1 I think but I didn't feel good enough to even notice. I could hear things being said over the radio.

"Hay look its some extra Zenny!" a servbot voice said.

"Stop leaking words and get that blasted cannon down here!" a pirobot yelled.

"errawk! Quick retreat retreat! Awwwwk!" a birdbot cried.

"TAKE THAT **–BLUE BOY!**" Teisel voice suddenly broke through. I sat down in the captain's chair and sat half asleep listening to the vices on the radio.

"Hay, Bon where did –HE- GO!?!"

"BABUUUU!" Bon screamed.

"BON! I'll get you for that –MEGAMAN!" Teisel threatened and I could hear more shooting through his radio.

"Hay look this aria is almost completely destroyed. I wonder why?" a Servbot's voice came through the radio. "

Red armored enemy in section twelve B." A pirobot said.

"Hay where is, Master Teisel?" a servbot asked through the radio in response. One of the battle coordinators on the ship responded to his question.

"Teisel is in section 13 C, over!"

"Hay I thought I saw a huge explosion in section 11 B errawk." A birdbot voice said.

"Umm, yes apparently the Bonne's artillery started their bombardment there, possibly the police had a bomb cache there or something." One of the pirobots on the ships bridge looked over to another.

"Hay I lost Glyde, he just seemed to disappear a while ago, I think he was in section 13 J when I last heard of him. Does anyone have a fix on his position?"

"I thought he was going to section 13 C a while ago….don't know though he hasn't reported in."

"Hay, does anyone know where that red guy went?!?"

"hay he's over there, ki ki! Ouch!"

"Does anyone know what is going on, with Teisel?"

"Teisel's radio just went out…I think his robot just exploded."

"Hay it that red guy! Quick stop him!"

"Shoot it's Megaman he must have gotten past Teisel!"

"We need a pickup over!"

"The cops! quick we need to move!"

"We should pull out we did our part of the job, the pirates are fighting mindlessly now."

"I got your pickup request over, sending a drache now."

"We need a magnet on that pickup, master Bon is hurt!"

"That red guy he just took out our whole force!"

"Hay someone stop Megaman! Hurry up, Get him!"

"Pickup in four minutes can Bon wait that long?"

"Yes"

"oh, come on! We have huge problems here command!"

_[Are things like this on Leon's ship? No, he's too organized and experienced to be having the troubles we have here.]_

I slowly drifted, the words no longer had meaning and my blood loss and shear weariness had taken their toll. I continued to drift until I fell asleep.

_[oh, the past few weeks have been so painful, tiring and horrid. I just wish everything would change, I wish I had a hero or someone to comfort me] _

*****

"You must not contemplate such an action. I have evaluated her mental state for a while now, she has a 91% chance of blaming herself about Glyde and having that guilt ruining her mental stability, and she then has a 62% chance of suicide. If you do not take psychological countermeasures your tactic would increase those chances to nearly 99.9% of breakdown and 88% chance of suicide."

A pause…..

"Yes I understand but you must realize, my evaluation is stating these chances as being before she provides you with what you want, and I also want her as per our agreement. I have determined that if possible I will to have her preserved for the operation and other than that you can not comprehend." The voice sounded familiar,

[_but where did I hear it, who is it?_ _and what operation is it talking about? and why is it talking about Glyde that dirty….oh yea, I forgot, Glyde forgive me….I am so sorry. __**NO, YOUR NOT SORRY. **__SHUT UP!]_


	9. who i am

**Who I am.**

I continued sleeping, sleep like this was nice. Just blackness no emotions, no divisions of the heat trying to choose between family and the love of your life, no nightmares, no voices in the dark something peaceful after so long of fighting.

_[wait love, what in hell does love have to do with sleeping?] _

"TRON! Wake up Tron your in my seat….c'Mon you know we agreed! It's my seat, and I have been standing here for almost an–hour- TRON!"

"Just, just ten more minutes." I replied still sleepy.

"NO TRON! It is not just ten more minutes it is get out of big brothers seat time!" Teisel's voice told me.

"fine!" I grumbled getting up.

"Tron, remind me to –NEVER- let you –GO TO SLEEP!- whenever you do someone could go have a day at a casino and come back with time to spare before you ever wake up!" Teisel said as I moved to the floor next to the chair.

"Tron, -what- is with the bandage on your arm for. YOU'RE NOT HURT ARE YOU! HOW DARE THESE MONGRELS NOT TAKE CARE OF YOU!" Teisel asked with genuine care for me and anger at the pirobots. I started to wake up.

"Hugh? Bandage on my arm?" I looked down at my arm, which had a huge bandage wrapped around it that now had a red ring around the center. "I, umm, I don't remember Teisel….wait, no…it-it came when…oh my, TEISEL, TEISEL, OH TEISEL! I-I KILLED HIM! TEISEL, WE KILLED HIM! WE KILLED GLYDE!" I shouted with utter terror, remembering of what happened, and sudden depression. "Teisel, I-I can't go on like this!" I yelled.

Teisel smiled gentility at me. "Tron, I know. Glyde is dead, but Leon says that his death was his own fault." Teisel said.

"WHAT?" I yelled grabbing my head. "Teisel, we killed him, I saw, I heard our cannons hit his robot and the explosion, we killed him!" I shouted at him, trying to break whatever masquerade Teisel was putting on.

"Tron, you're wrong. Leon investigated in the middle of the fight, he found that our cannons fired into the wrong spot, someone shot a rocket into Glyde's robot. Now Leon claimed it was either the police or Von Bleucher had fired it, Von Bleucher was in the aria did you know that? I had though he was doing business with the Caskets somewhere else, but Megaman was here so I guess I was worng." Teisel explained, in a soft reassuring tone.

_[But I didn't see a rocket…I was sure it was our cannon, I even remember the noise, rockets don't make that noise.]_

"Alright…so what happened? You don't look too good yourself Teisel." I asked relieved that I was wrong and happy to be rid of the guilt, for a while at least.

Teisel took a more serious look on his face. "That –BLUE BOY- got in the way again, and then this guy in red stopped me from calling all the firepower I could down to destroy that brat. So –**Megaman**- beat me…again." The humiliation, bitterness and resentment in his voice told me all I needed to know about how Teisel felt about Megaman.

_[why is it that Teisel and everybody seems to hate this guy and yet I seem happy to see him?] _

One of the servbots turned and looked at Teisel and me. "Master Teisel, we are receiving a message from Leon's ship! Patching it through." The servbot told us.

"How are you all holding out?" Leon asked cheerily.

Teisel was the first to reply. "Not so well…Tron is really shaken up." Teisel summarized.

"babuuuu baba! (not good, Tron!) " Bon added. I simply frowned.

_[just because I'm the girl of the group doesn't make me emotionally unstable!] _

"I AM ALRIGHT! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!" I shouted at the top of my lungs at Teisel and everyone in the room. I could hear Leon laughing from the other side of the radio.

"Alright ,it is nice to know that the girl can still dance but we might have to step up part two of my plan." Teisel now looked confused, and I was also suspicious.

"Part Two Leon? What is Part two?" I asked.

_[mmm, my stomach hurts….oh stop whining Tron pay attention] _

"…part two is where I build a space ship using some designs I have, some of Tron's ingenuity and use it to go to space and access the Atlantis museum's main data center." Leon was explaining when I finally focused.

"Umm, the what?" #1 asked what everyone was thinking.

Leon laughed again. "Do you think I would tell you everything? The data storage facility of the Museum is an orbiting satellite that contains a complete knowledge on everything stored in the museum and everything involved with the objects in the museum." Leon explained to us. I just sat there taking in the whole stupidity and grandness of Leon's plan. One capture capable pirates

_[namely the Bonnes and Glyde] _

, two use them to start a world war amongst pirates, and now ,three, use the Bonnes to build a spaceship and obtain ultimate knowledge.

"Leon, you're mad, you kill people just so you don't have to worry about someone challenging your access to space travel." I growled at Leon.

Leon voice sounded unaffected. "Of course, I cannot allow someone to do the unthinkable and stop me." Leon flatly said.

"Well I am out! I'm done Leon, use Teisel or the servbots but leave me out of this!" I told him determinedly and left,

_[maybe I could get some more sleep because I feel sick, or maybe I could remember what it is about that megaman guy that disturbs me so.]_

*****

I walked slowly to my room because the Gesellschaft was almost filled to overflowing with pirobots and servbots, all of whom were working or eating. Once I reached my room I took off my dirty and ruined clothes, and pilling them all into two piles decided which I was going to keep and what I was going to throw away. I got under my bed sheets and reached under my pillow and pulled out Roll's diary.

_[hmm, time to check out current events…I should start with Kattelox, BUT I probably won't find much… then again it wouldn't hurt to find out….alright I read Kattelox, then skip to what she and her boyfriend were doing before I….picked her up.]_

I opened Roll's diary just as the door opened, and I quickly pulled the sheets up when it opened, hiding the book in my lap.

"umm, Miss Tron, do you want to have dinner with Master Teisel and the rest of us tonight?" #1 asked politely.

"no thank-you I'm just going to sit here and read a bit, but if you could bring me some food. I don't feel all that good, I think it is my arm." I replied with a large smile.

"umm, should we take you to the sick bay?" #1 asked, he always was concerned with making sure he was taking care of everyone.

"no, I'll be ok. Just give me some food, you'll see." I told him still smiling. The door closed, and I relaxed and started to thumb through the pages.

_[I already read about when she was a little kid and about when her grandpa introduced her to Megaman, and about her first ventures into digging….I think Kattelox will be ten pages from here.] _

I found it, page 90, crash landing on Kattelox. "Dear Diary" it read, "today we crashed on an island called Kattelox after some engine trouble. The people all proved to be very friendly but the island was attacked by some pirate girl and her gang. Megaman tells me that he saved her from a dog and that she seemed to act weird after that but I don't really understand what he means."

I flipped the page, "dear diary this week megaman and I explored two sub-gate ruins in a row. Apparently this island has a mystery called the main gate, a gate that has never been opened. But before we could reach the second gate megaman and I had to battle the pirates on the islands lake, and oh yea megaman also stopped the pirates from using a big digging machine to reach one of the sub-gates in clozer woods." I started to get interested.

"dear diary, I'm a little worried about Megaman, today we fought the pirates in what was probably their last battle, we think they might be dead. But I'm scared because he seems a little depressed about it, and he is also having other problems, like I found him near some dirty magazines at a comic shop and he also wandered into my room while I was changing, but then again I didn't look the door and my room is where we all hang out, I'll have to fix that when we get enough money to remodel. but I am still worried, what is going on in his head. I wonder sometimes, is it just that he has hit some age that all boys hit, I mean were so close age wise and I have to say even I have been feeling strange things recently."

_[wait….hay why does she get to be so close with… what am I thinking…I'm not making any sense, Tron get a hold of yourself! Lets just look at the last entries!]_

I flipped to the last two pages. "Dear diary, Today Megaman and I got a call from Von Bleucher he has some friends who are investigating some old ruins that a bunch of diggers disappeared looking for a long time ago, apparently these alleged signs pointing to it keep popping up in some newer ruins, but mysterious attacks from unknown people are making the explorers disappear, and evidence shows that somehow these ruins had been visited before. I just hope we don't encounter that Tron girl while we are on this adventure. Whenever Megaman sees her, he starts acting funny, like he gets strangely emotional, buying me presents and not paying attention when he goes from room to room in the flutter. Remember Kattelox while I was changing my clothes or when I was taking a bath and he just walked in and didn't even notice I was there! I say she is trouble even if she doesn't know it."

_[Why that little….she is blaming me for all of his problems! I didn't do anything, he's probably just going through hormones or…or he's just a pervert! Or maybe she was just subconsciously setting herself up, how dare she blame me! I'll show her! ……..__**AW, LITTE GIRLY HAVING A JEALOUSY ISSUE…. **__I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE! And no I am NOT HAVING ISSUES, I don't even care for this Megaman guy…although I do feel so…happy when he is near….__**IF HE MAKES YOU SO HAPPY WHY DON'T YOU MARRY HIM?...**__ hmm, not a bad…HAY I SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING! No I don't feel that happy. Hmph!...__**TRON AND MEGAMAN SITTING IN A TREE…**__ I don't know who you are or how your in MY head but I want you OUT! And SHUT UP!...__**Tron I'm just trying to help you remember**__..]_

I was disrupted by a knocking on my door. I quickly turned off my lights and lowered myself under my bed covers more. "Umm, come in." I said cautiously. #1 opened the door to a slit and slipped in.

"umm, Miss Tron…are you sure you won't come out to eat with us?" He asked, politely.

"no I am content to stay here!" I replied before I broke down in a coughing fit.

"Miss Tron, are you ok?" 1 asked as soon as I stopped coughing.

"yes, ough cough, I-I am alright…don't…ough….worry about me just give me my food." I told him over my coughing. When my food arrived I felt miserable and by the end of the night I had a set of bowls and was asking for some extra because I felt miserable.


	10. some answers for the road

**Some answers for the road.**

I was still very sick by the time we reached Leon's "museum" and everyone was debating if or if not they should send me to an hospital. Teisel, Bon and all the servbots wanted me to go, but Leon was confident that I would be fine given enough rest. Teisel stood next to my bed and held my hand in a caring manner; he always is an emotional brute.

"Tron, I don't care what –LEON- says. We are doing what is best for you." he said sounding scared. I looked at the bandage on my arm and then looked at Teisel with a determined look.

"Teisel, **I **don't care what any of you think. I want to give Glyde a funeral, and I want to be there, soon!" I told Teisel decisively. #1 looked a little scared and confused.

"Umm, a funeral? Isn't that where they burry the body of a dead guy? But-but I thought Glyde's body was incinerated?" the servbot said confused.

_[Why does it seem like I am missing something, it feels like I'm somehow being lied to…but who would lie to me? Roll would, she hates me…sorry Roll but I get him, not you…wait who I get?] _

Teisel looked around a little with a undecided face. "Right, we'll have a ceremony for Glyde at Tron's request but then I do as I think is best."

*****

Lucky for us the Museum had seven very small islands forming a circular shape around it, each island only a mile away from it. I had to be helped to the drache that took us to the island that the funeral was to be on, and then I needed help to get to a seat where I would watch. Both Teisel and Leon said a few words for Glyde and even some of the servbots, but for some reason the birdbots became too heartless to say something about their boss and creator. I sat there the whole time wishing that this hadn't of happened, that I could be rid of my guilt. On the island Leon had a memorial made for Glyde and even had the island lit ablaze by bon fires for Glyde. It all felt wrong to me though, everything felt wrong. But I was sick and barely made it through the precession, and they had to constantly stop and wait for me as I went behind some rocks and bushes. Teisel even wanted to call it off and wait until I was better but we continued anyway, and I felt better emotionally once the funeral was over.

*****

After the funeral we returned to the Gesellschaft, where I went back to rest and Teisel and Leon started to argue outside my room about what to do with me. _[_

_they both don't seem to care what I think, but then again I told them both that I quit so I can't blame them.] _

I got out Roll's diary again and read the last entry. "Diary, it's me again. Today Megaman and I meet the most unusual person, he says that he is investigating the same thing as us but he just seems weird, he says his name is X, weird hugh? But what is really weird are things such as he is always careful about what he is saying to an extreme, especially around Megaman. This guy is a good help though and Megaman and I grateful to have him around. But he almost acts like a robot, but when he fights he is impossible to stop, he looks pretty cool in that red armor of his also and his blond hair with those black shades on his helmet just make him all the cooler." The page had a large gap between the first and second passage.

"Diary, today just gets weirder and weirder, first we get a message about pirates and then we get a message saying that we should ignore the pirate warning. After that Yuna and Sara showed up, Yuna is still in possession of my mother's body, I can barely wait to see my mother again, you know my 'real' mother. But what makes this weird is that X just disappeared after they showed up." After that the diary ended, that must have been the day I kidnapped Roll. I leaned back in my bed and thought.

_[that must have been the jerk who destroyed the Gustaff. He kind of makes me think of that voice we meet. Just he is a real person, that thing is just a voice of a reaverbot or something.]_

Teisel and Leon's argument ended, from what I could hear was that as Teisel helped with the rocket ship, Leon would go out of his way to take care of me. I didn't really care as long as I could stay in my room and not underwater I was fine. I went to sleep after that, but I could hear a great roar from outside, like something coming up from the sea or something.

*****

"Well, now that this one is suffering from infection, things are going to be better for us all." The first, cold voice said.

"What do you mean?" the second asked.

"Simple the prospect of suicide is almost gone; she and her crew are more easily placed under your command. And for me, I now will have a higher chance of success in my mission and other things." The first answered.

"hmm, you like her don't you?" the second then implied.

"Please restate."

"You know, the whole reason you want her isn't because she is the best subject possible or whatever you claim but because you're attracted to her."

"Nonsense!"

"So I'm right, well anyway I get what I want, and then I can rid myself of these fools, and you get what you want…a young girl to do as you please with."

The second voice sounded dark.

"Illogical thinking processes, I should cease to associate those who use them." the first voice retorted threateningly.

*****

When I woke up that morning, Leon and Teisel were waiting for me. Leon stood there when I came slowly out of my room after he asked me to come out. "What do you want." I asked, my voice sounding miserable, though I felt somewhat better.

"Simple, today we go back into the museum." He replied. I was a little annoyed that they woke me up for that bit of news.

"So, tell me when you're ready for me to go on your ship so I can take us down there." I said, trying to show some annoyance but I probably just looked tired.

"Oh, no, kitty cat, you're not using my ship to reach it, the Atlantis museum is now above sea level. The Gesellschaft is actually on a landing platform outside of it." Leon explained sounding as if he were taunting me the whole time.

"WHAT! But how?" I loudly cried before breaking into a short coughing fit. Teisel looked at Leon with a impressed look.

"I don't know how this guy does it Tron, -but he can **always** change the rule of the world as if he knows everything!" Teisel told me with a somewhat jealous, somewhat impressed voice. I felt miserable and I didn't really care.

"Umm, Teisel if it doesn't bother the two of you I'll just stay on the Gesellschaft then. I mean it would be better for me to stay and rest, RIGHT Big Brother?" I tried to hint to Teisel my all around disappointment for their reason for calling me out of my room. Leon glared at me, but only for half a second before his glare changed to a sly smile.

_[hmmm, what is with him?] _

"But unfortunately every night this aria is flooded with reaverbots who guard against anything that is labeled as organic, by their low standards. So for your safety I am bringing you all inside the museum and putting a heavy guard around your's and …the birdbot's ships." Leon explained, his voice and tone trying to press the danger we would be in if we stayed.

Teisel looked very convinced by what Leon said but I was doubtful mostly because I was so tired and didn't want to move out of my nice comfortable room. "Really? Well too bad for those reaverbots…I am staying, and if they have a problem they can post a complaint to the owner." I grumbled and marched back to my bed.

Before I could reach my bed Teisel stopped me. "Tron, I'll move you even if you don't agree. **I'm your big brother** and I am the only person who can care for you, especially since you are sick!" Teisel roared to me. I caught a glimpse of Leon smiling behind Teisel as Teisel came to me and gave me a gentile hug.

"Now let's move your bed and some of your favorite things to the room Leon gave us and get you over there.

. ******

I hated the move and I glared at Teisel the whole time. I would say no to someone touching something and they would touch it. They even grabbed my box even though I said to leave it. But after a few hours I was being guided across a rainy flat aria that went to the Atlantis museum's entry way. Once inside I could smell the old almost unchanged air of the place and I could feel the presence of the voice watching with interest everything going on. I slowly made my way to the new room provided for me personally, this one was a lot closer to the main aria and Teisel's was next door.

_[One good thing, I don't have to share this time.] _

I mainly got to lay around for the next day afterwards ,though, so that was nice. I also managed to sneak the pistol from the fight at the parking lot into my room during the move.

*****

"So you are having a better time I assume?" the all knowing and ever present voice asked me one morning. I got out of bed and quickly started to put on my clothes.

_[It would be terrible for one of Leon's robots to walk in on me while I was dressing]_

"Yes, I feel much better; I think I am almost over my sickness. Thank you." I replied, I had learned to not be concerned by the voice's presence, it was a computer for sure and computers don't go by hormones.

"I sense that you are now at 81% of full body function capability, well 81% for a carbon unit, compared to a full unit I would rank you at 49%." The voice said,

_[I wish it wouldn't be so condescending]_

"whatever you say." I replied.

"Do you wish to know some recent history concerning the room I first revealed myself to you in?" the voice asked, the voice never leaving the flat tone it used.

I sat down in a set in front of a mirror and started to comb my hair, which usually needed a half hour to get in the correct position and sometimes longer to get just right.

"Alright, proceed. You have my permission." I replied in the manor it would most easily accept. The voice, I found, used higher language and needed more complex replies to fully understand someone's intentions, and it had almost no understanding of sarcasm.

"In that room I was introduced to your parents just before they were deactivated." The voice said. I dropped my comb.

"You knew my parents?" I asked, feeling shocked.

"I did not know them as you carbons use the term, but I scanned their consciousnesses just before my system eliminated them." It stated in a frighteningly neutral manor. The voice continued. "They touched the device, I scanned them, I scanned everything, their memories their thoughts and emotions, I also scanned their biological construction, I quite possibly know more about them than they knew. But before they could escape the room's door was sealed and my unit activated and eliminated them, it gave mercy making their deaths swift and equal. No time for pain or for heartache as carbons state it. " The voice explained.

My heart felt broken and I fell backward in the chair.

_[I-I'm talking to my parents killer! Here this machine!]_

The voice started to speak more quickly. "The unit referred to as Leon Is approaching, from him you shall learn all you need to know." The voice said.

"Wait! Tell me, why! What is with that machine in that room that my parents died because of it?" I asked but too late the voice was gone. After a moment Leon came in.

"ah my favorite kitty cat! How are you today?" Leon said cheerily. I turned on Leon.

"Tell me now Leon why did my parents die?" I demanded. Leon looked both shocked and hurt.

"Slide with me, kitty." He said.

"Stop calling me that!" I growled and I followed him. I could tell Leon was taking me on the long route after a few minutes.

"kit…ummm, Tron, I at times blame myself for you parents death. You see I loved your mother and was hurt after she married your father but that is life. Anyway, I invited them to see this ruin and they came to explore with me. Together they and I found half of the things I am displaying now. But one day…one day, we found a room. The room was unguarded but on one of the walls a large refractor that just sat in some sort of case, they went to investigate and I waited by the door. Suddenly the room started to shake and the door closed on them. After that I heard a scream and it was done, they were gone I never saw them again." Leon concluded his tale.

For a short moment I felt like pressing on but I decided to put the question in the back of my mind. Leon them led me into a room with a large rocket ship sitting in its center. I looked at the rocket with some amazement, but I wouldn't help with it.

_[But it is incredible, look at it…ohh, why did I say I quit!?! Curse you Leon you know I can't ignore something like this]_

I walked around the room seeing one interesting space device or another. I saw Teisel and some servbots looking over some rocket designs, all having trouble understanding them of course.

Teisel looked up as I approached. "Hello, Little Sister, how are you today?" he asked, his gaze being drawn down by the rocket design.

"ummm, Teisel, what are you doing?" I asked. Teisel didn't bother looking up again.

"a Combination- of your rocket design and one found in the museum, only problem is that it wont work, Leon claims." Leon smiled at me.

"I tried before but it blew up." He said with a hint of shame in his voice. I looked behind me, the table was by a corner, and the rocket was right behind us. I looked down at the rocket design and instantly saw some of the mistakes.

_[no Tron, don't you dare!...don't you even….ohh, just this once after that I'll demand a payment from Leon, maybe a portion of the museum.]_

I sat down at the table. "Here! Leon, you give us a portion of this huge place of yours and I will finish your rocket design." I said as officially as I could.

"Alright Tron, I promise that immediately after you complete this I'll give you a portion of this place." Leon said, even more officially than me. After that I let myself go and I started to obsess over the rocket design.

*****

It took me two days to finally find and fix every mistake in the rocket ship, it wasn't hard with all the high quality equipment Leon had available. Once it was done I felt proud, I first just looked it over and stared at my notes a while, seeing everything I did in only two days and I smiled.

"Two days, one space going rocket. Not bad if I say so!" I cheered to myself. I then ran over to the desk in the corner where Teisel and Leon were and threw all my stuff on the table.

"Done! I did it. Your rocket is done Leon!" I shouted with joy and a lot of pride.

_[eat this Roll, I bet you can't take a bad rocket design and turn it into a good one in only two days!] _

Leon smiled a sly smile and stood up from his set. "Good ,good!" he quietly said and walked around behind me. "Glyde will be so happy that he didn't have to go through all that work for nothing. And to think I had your whole gang working like puppets for me. It was so plain an idiot could have seen it!" Leon mocked us.

Teisel looked confused and angry, but I realized exactly what Leon was saying. "You're going to get rid of us aren't you?" I demanded, not turning to face him.

Suddenly a new voice broke out behind me, a small, sly and semi-polite voice. "Oh, and I thought that the great Bonnes would see right through our little charade and call our bluff. I congratulate you Mr. Leon; your ability to use anyone is truly a stroke of genius.

Teisel's eyes went wide and I knew who he saw without even turning to see. "G-G-Glyde?!?" Teisel asked his whole face pale.

"Oh, to think that you wasted your time giving such a man a funeral, but then my fake servbot had convinced you he was dead and it was your fault!" Leon mocked. "But you are right, My Kitty Cat, I am going to get rid of each and every one of you. For you though I have something special…Tron Bonne you are going to slide and dance with the Reaverbots in the ruins tonight!" Leon told us, his voice was now evil and completely dark.

"And, oh, I forgot to tell you! I touched that device in that room and locked your parents in there after I touched it!" Leon said, his voice now just a cruel taunting device of evil. I turned, glaring, and saw Leon and a just as clean and stupid looking Glyde standing side by side.

A pirobot came next to Leon. "orders sir!" it asked.

Leon smiled. "use, kitty cat's designs to finish the rocket, then capture all the servbots, and also detain these ones here." Leon ordered his true evil demeanor showing now.

Teisel sounded furious next to me. "I'LL get –YOU- GLYDE, You'll be Sorry for ever meeting US do you hear me! I'll make sure that **YOU CAN'T EVEN BE ALONE WITHOUT BEING SCAED OF ME BEING RIGHT BEHIND YOU**!......" Teisel continued ranting on.

_[I can't believe it…I was just a tool, Roll you'd laugh at me. I wish you and I could trade places, you stuck here with this doom and I doing whatever you do with Megaman.] _

*****

Teisel and I were now prisoners of our once friend. We were kept there in that corner until the sun went down. The whole time Teisel ranted on and Glyde stood there mocking us.

"I said I'd get you Teisel! Say it again Teisel you'll always be behind me! Ho ho ho ho ho ho" Glyde continued to tease, but Teisel, Bon and I could do nothing.

"Glyde, we were kind to you! I killed myself with guilt over what I thought I did. Now I see that even if I did do it, I shouldn't have let one tear drop for you!" I roared at Glyde, but he simply stood there smiling.

"oh, I never knew you cared…but your dead anyway so no need to have my own moral dilemma." Glyde mocked me, placing his finger tips on his head.

Without notice one of Leon's pirobots approached Glyde and made it's presence known. "It time to let the kitty cat loose so she can run like the pray she is, through the ruins." It said, the robot now showing none of the respect that it would have shown before.

"What! You're not going to hurt **MY SISTER**!" Teisel said placing himself between the robot and me. The robot smiled, although because it is made like a skeleton one could barely tell if it really was. Suddenly Teisel was lying on the floor after being hit with a lightning quick strike to the face. the robot then grabbed me and dragged me out of the room.

"let go! Ouch, let go!" I yelled as it dragged me. I was out of the room before Teisel could say anything.

Leon was waiting for me a few hallways down. "Ah, it arrives. The rules are simple. You have one chance to live, escape and you live, but if the reaverbots kill you or my hunters get you, you die. Understand? Yes, good I'm am giving you a generous six minute head start, now I would start running." Leon quickly said, the malice and confidence in his voice scared me.

"Leon, we trusted you." I said my voice filled with hate.

"hmm, you know your parents said that! Ha ha ha-a ha-a-a!" Leon laughed, now he had crossed the line.

I started to run.

_[I'll kill you Leon, you used me! I'll get you, you'll regret hearing the name Bonne….you will pay for this!] _

*****

Now I understood why Leon was so frightening and ominous to people, after my six minutes were up his crew was already close to catching me. If they caught me I was dead, and what made things harder was that the museums reaverbots could have been on their side, it was impossible to tell. At a few points I ran into a dead end sure to be caught but a fluke or a reaverbot kept them from getting me. As I ran through the hallways of the museum the voice found me.

"ahh, unit Tron, it is a honor to find you freely traveling my halls." It said in greeting. I felt insulted.

"Please you should know what is going on." I called back to it as I ran.

"Hmm, yes I understand your plight. If you wish assistance please allow me to direct you to where you may acquire it." The voice told me in a monotone but business-like manner.

"Fine lead, but I don't have much time." I said, now running down a corridor with the sound of pirobots close behind me.

"Understood. Apprehending and stalling pirate activities inside installation. Allowing for full access of unit registered as Tron Bonne." The voice said, and I could see new traps turning on after I ran by them as well as reaverbots of all sorts coming to life.


	11. another bigger evil is afoot

**Another bigger evil is afoot!**

The voice directed me through the maze of the ruin, telling me where to turn and what doors to go through, until it told me to stop and go through one last door.

"This room ahead contains all I need to be able to register you in the system to an adequate degree in order to allow my system to fully aid you." the voice explained to me as I passed through the door. The room I entered into was the same one as Teisel and I first meet the voice only now some small poles were sticking out from the ground at a point near the crystal container.

"ummm, what do I have to do?" I asked, confused and scared by the sharp poles jutting through the ground.

"The requirement is simple, all you are required to do is place your hand on the refractor on the other side of the room." The voice told me. I started to cross the room, careful not to touch the sharp poles that stuck up so tall that they were just under my arm pits. Finally I made my way across.

"What about Teisel, can you help him?" I asked once I made my way across the room. The voice was slow to reply.

"Teisel and the other members of your designation are scheduled to be executed, but if they resist they will increase their chances of survival by a regularly increasing 5 percent until they reach a total 18% chance of survival. However concerning that they are going to receive reinforcement from outside forces that are only moments away from attacking this installation, I give them a 30% increase in survival chances and if you make yourself part of the system, I will be able to increase their chances by an additional 35%." The voice told me.

"So all I have to do is touch this refractor?" I asked.

"Affirmative."

"And it will register me as part of the 'system'?"

"affirmative."

"Will it hurt?"

"the theory of this operation does not provide adequate data to form a opinion." The voice said.

"ummm, can you tell me who-who is coming to help us?" I asked feeling embarrassed to be asking all this and not doing as the voice said.

"The ships approaching are registered as one Sulpher-Bottom and a series of law enforcement ships along with one ship known as the Flutter. The Flutter is drawing my attention, I suspect a hostile ambrient unit aboard it, who might even harm you." the voice told me.

_[the Flutter? That is Roll's ship, she and her friends are coming to get us! Oh, thank-you Roll you might not know it but your saving our lives here, bringing your cute friend! What Tron get serious!] _

"Alright I'm doing it!" I said aloud to no one in particular and I reached over to the refractor kept in the glass case leaning on the wall and touched it.

*****

When I touched the refractor I could feel the energy rush up my arm. I could feel it electrocuting me, I felt a tingling moving all up my arm and I tried to pull back but my arm, and my feet wouldn't move. The tingling feeling in my arm changed to a pulsing pain, again and again it hurt enough that I screamed. I continued to fight the machine trying to pull myself away; as I fought I felt both tiredness and a new strange energy in my body. I struggled more with the machine, trying to get back, to get away, but now my mind felt clouded and it felt as if something were trying to change in my mind as if I was trying to become someone different, someone else.

"Let me go!" I screamed, and in one last pull got myself away from the device.

I fell only a meter short of hitting my head on one of the now glowing poles. I lay on the ground where I landed, I felt strange, my head hurt and it felt as if an army of bugs were eating the insides of my arm. I fought to keep conscience but I doubted I would, but I was presently surprised that suddenly my head felt more firm. Sure it was still cloudy but I didn't feel like I was going to go unconscious, the door into the room opened revealing a single reaverbot coming into the room.

"Tron, please finish the process." The voice ordered as I slowly got up.

"No!" I replied loudly. I looked at the reaverbot; it was one of the Sharukurusu type reaverbots.

The Sharukurusu were a type of reaverbot that had a boy shaped like a cone or a top and had long legs and arms attached to a pair of joints on its sides. It's arms had long small blades sticking out and on the bottom of it's body it had a third blade sticking out from under it.

"Tron, your unit is incomplete I am unable to assist you if you are unwilling to do as required, to complete the process you only need a moment more with the device." The voice said.

"It, hurts. I don't trust this, something is wrong with this." I told the voice letting my fear show.

"Tron, you must complete the process. Please, the physical pain is only temporary. You can defeat it with your will. I have seen you overcome some greater pains and flaws already, this process will overcome these flaws and defects." The voice pleaded.

"My…my head! This thing is messing with my head, I can feel it!" I retorted, I wouldn't use that machine unless the voice took my hand and forced me to touch it.

"Then, you provide no other alternative, Tron, this unit must take action. For the betterment of the carbon race and yourself in particular I will use force."The voice said as the reaverbot now started to slowly march across the room.

Sharukurusu type reaverbots were the fear of many diggers; they were fast, could be found in numbers and were adaptable. I started to think of how I could dodge the reaverbot.

_[Maybe I could use one of the poles in the ground like a spear and then run out of here. But where to run?]_

I was thinking before a strange new and yet strikingly familiar voice came into my head. _[Cease all resistance at once and comply with the demands of the guardian unit of this installation.] _ it said.

_[What, now your in my head voice?!?] _I questioningly thought.

_[no Tron, you are errored in your thought that the voice could access your mind.] _Came this new voice's reply as I watched the reaverbot looking at the pole hopefully.

_[Then who are you?] _ I thought.

_[I am in one way, you Tron Bonne. But I'm not like you; you are Tron Bonne the carbon pirate mistress. I am Carbon Mother Unit reiterated as Tron Bonne; my mission is the reprocessing of the carbon race into the master system. I shall not be denied by my lesser self, you shall comply, you and I shall join in mind, you shall understand and you shall complete your destined mission.] _this 'other' Tron' told me.

The reaverbot was almost in position for my strike.

_[Well, why you are here let me lay down the rules. One, I am in charge so shut up and watch. Two this is my head so your going to have to pay rent before I kidnap a professional shrink to get rid of you, and three if your going to try and fight me I will kill us both!] _I told the voice with only seconds before the reaverbot was in my range.

_[In light of the directive of self preservation I will comply with your demands until the unit trigger X orders otherwise or your demands counter the self preservation directive.] _The other me's voice replied, just in time for me to bend the pole and use the reaverbots movement and some of my own strength to stab the reaverbot. Once I stabbed the reaverbot I ran for the door.

"Tron, the carbons I must reset them, they must be absorbed into the system! You are to be their mother unit, you are to bring your race into a new age through the destruction of incompatible units!" he voice yelled as I ran out of the room.

Once out of the room I started to run back the way the voice had directed me to this place before.

_[I only hope Teisel and the others are safe! Ohhh, please let Roll's friends be here, please let them be on time!] _ I kept thinking as I ran.

_[why do you wish for the safety of these other units? You are more important and they are simple servitor units compared to you.]_

_[You know you are really ticking me off! Shut up and let me run. Got it?] _ I continued to run, still hoping, still praying that everything would turn out alright.

*****

I finally made my way to the main room, inside was a scene of chaos, reaverbots randomly attacked everything that wasn't from the museum originally, pirobots and birdbots attack a vastly outnumbered group of servbots, and on the other side of the room gunfire pored through the door which it seemed pirobots were fighting to hold. I stood for a moment thinking.

_[The pistol where did I leave it?] _ I was thinking.

_[Your, unit left its weapon beside of a book inside its designated aria.] _ My unwanted other self told me.

I slowly made my way across the battlefield and reached the far door, which would take me to my room; I then ran to my room and rushed inside to get the pistol. I started rummaging through my stuff trying to find my pistol.

"where is it!" I silently raged.

"hay, I thought I heard something." A voice outside the room exclaimed.

_[not now!...ohhh, why does this always happen to me!] _ I started searching faster, not taking care to be neat.

As a looked next to my bed for the book and the gun that would be next to it, I must have bumped the side table too hard. There was a laud crash as a lamp fell onto the ground and I could hear noises coming from just outside the door.

_[oh, great, just the best way to die stuck in a corner.] _I found the gun next to Roll's diary under my bed.

_[I had already informed you of this weapon's position.] _ My newly acquired split personality told me.

"Shut up!" I grumbled as I grabbed the gun and placed myself behind my bed. The door quickly burst open and a pair of birdbots strode in with rocket launchers. I popped up and started shooting. The first one took a couple of rounds and dropped it's weapon before running behind cover, but the second one was quick to get out of my line of fire. I emptied the gun's clip and loaded a new one, ready to start fighting this little birdbrain. I stood up going to shoot at the birdbot but was surprised to find Teisel standing in the door way.

"Tron!?!" he cried in shock.

"Teisel?" I asked back. My older brother ran up and hugged me.

"oh, Tron I was so worried! But **DON'T WORRY**…. I've already have… a plan…. **so **_**we**_** can come out on top**!" Teisel told me.

"a plan? What are you saying Teisel?" I inquired my voice squeaking with interest.

"Simple Tron, you didn't really think I fully trusted that …_**LEON**_…did you?" Teisel told me, his disgust fully placed in Leon's name.

"umm, _welll_, I kind'a did think you trusted him and well I actually kind of really trusted him." I admitted.

"Well **I **didn't. Someone who has to …**kidnap you**… just to just to have you help them doesn't deserve any trust." Teisel lectured.

_[ouch, Teisel, just slap me in the face why don't you…well I guess Roll never trusted me.] _ I stepped out into the hall and I found Bon standing over a number of unconscious birdbots and a couple of servbots nearby.

"so what is our plan Teisel?" I asked.

Teisel broke out in his hysterical laugh. "simple! We find the main refractor room, or what ever serves as a control room here and we shut this place down, with everything offline Leon will go down quickly!"

[_hmmm, typical Teisel, always thinking of treasure. But this time it might just work] _

*****

Teisel lead us as we fought our way through the strange ruin, getting lost over and over again. I watched as Teisel and Bon carefully checked around a corner, and then signaled that it was alright to continue on. I ran up next to Teisel as we walked down the hall.

"Teisel, where are the servbots?" I asked. Teisel smiled innocently at me and shrugged.

"Alright, do we have a plan for finding them after we shut this place down? Also, I was told that some help was going to show up have you seen anyone else here? Just what the heck happened when I was gone Teisel?" I asked, quite possibly sounding as annoying as possible to Teisel.

"Tron! Slow down will ya…everything is a little….hectic, right now….**BUT** I am sure that the servbots are alright. Hopefully they are doing as I told them and taking control of both the Gesellschaft and the watching colossus. You don't want to know what happened while you were gone Tron, let's just leave it at that,…I don't like what's , **Going on here**." It was apparent that Teisel was dodging the question about help. We all walked silently for a while, I started to comb my hair with my fingers, apparently it must have been messed up as I fought with the birdbots.

_[something that shouldn't happen considering all the zenny Teisel wastes just to get me hair gel.] _

one good thing during the walk was that the little voice in my head was gone during the whole time I was with Teisel.

"ALL Right lets get to it!" Teisel suddenly burst out as we walked into a very familiar corridor.

"What is it Teisel?" I asked, politely.

"this looks like the aria Bon and I found that map room." Teisel whispered.

"Map Room?" I gasped.

"hugh? Oh yea. Bon and I found a map room before we were separated from the servbots." Teisel told me.

"Teisel, you mentioned something about a watching colossus, does that mean that Leon has a giant robot ,like the one Loath had you dig up, here?" I asked, now remembering Leon's little statement about Colossi.

"no, Even Better! The Watching Colossus is Leon's ship! With something of that –size- under our control we'll be the **Greatest** pirates to ever exist!" Teisel excitedly shouted, though I was doubtful.

"Teisel, even if we do capture the watching colossus, what about our stuff? And what if we can't even figure out how to control it?" I flatly stated.

Teisel stroked his chin in thought. "well then…I assume we will just –**have to TAKE IT'S MAIN REFRACTOR AND BLOW IT UP!" **Teisel stated in a loud voice.

"right Teisel!" I cheered.

Teisel stopped at a corner for a new hallway and looked around, and then he quickly pulled his head back. "yep, that's the map room alright…**BUT THERE ARE TONS OF REAVERBOTS AND BIRDBOTS GUARDING IT!**" Teisel said in surprise.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at him. "Well if the room is important wouldn't someone be guarding it?" I asked sarcastically.

Teisel glanced quickly at me and looked back around the corner. "Well they weren't here before." He said. Teisel then turned and faced Bon, who was next to me.

"Bon, you work as a shield and change ahead, Tron and I will back you up and take them down." Teisel planned.

"right." I replied.

"Babu!" Bon cheered before rushing around the corner and starting our charge. I stayed a few steps behind Teisel as he threw 'Bonne' bombs at the many birdbots and reaverbots in the room and I used the pistol I had to pick off the ones that they missed, though that was only a few. As we charged birdbot after birdbot was blown away. Suddenly Teisel stopped and I nearly ran into him, but Bon continued running down the hallway smashing reaverbots and birdbots.

"Tron quick into the map room!" Teisel shouted and then pushed me through a door way. After Teisel rushed in himself, I could hear a loud explosion and Bon started screaming.

"babuuuuuuu!" he screamed as he flew past the open doorway.

"Bon!" I shouted in terror, wanting to rush to my little robotic brother. Teisel grabbed my arm, stopping me rushing to help Bon. "

Tron, Bon is ok. Right now we need to check the map….again." he said calmly.

"That blue boy has done worse to Bon than any of these –Wimps- could do." He added. I glanced around the map room only to find a single table with a computer display on it. I slowly approached the computer, carefully making sure I was ready to run if one of the enemies outside happened to get past Bon, who was now rushing down the hallway in a mad charge again.


	12. miss Tron is Back!

**Miss Tron is back!!!**

I slowly got behind the table before looking at it. All the hope for Teisel's mad plan lay in the map this table showed. Teisel was crouching behind the table with me.

"Listen Tron," he began. "I want you to go to the servbots and take command of their operation… I can't let them fall behind schedule you know. And don't worry, Bon and I can handle ourselves!" he told me. I wanted to go with him and help shut this place down but I recognized that he simply wanted me to stay with someone who could keep me safe better than he could. So I simply nodded my head.

"Let's look at the map." I said in reply.

The map showed a great many hallways and rooms along with a large variety of strange symbols. I looked near where I assumed we were on the map and found a bunch of symbols grouped at one end of the outside hallway with a single large one at the other end steadily approaching them. I also saw two others in a nearby room, one was smaller but exactly the same in design and there was one that looked somewhat similar next to it.

_[That must be us, now where is the power room and where are the servbots.]_

I thought to myself. Teisel looked at the map and started scratching his head.

"I can't figure this –thing- out. Last time I looked at it I figured these flashing things here would be the refractors but instead I got lost…" Teisel said pointing to three flashing marks on the display with another interesting mark near them. He then ran to the door to check on the fight outside. I looked at the marks for only a moment before I started feeling odd.

_[ambrients!] _ what was the very enraged thought that went through my head?

I quickly looked away from the "ambrient" markers and searched the rest of the map soon I found marks that were still smaller but nearly the same as Teisel and Bon Bonne's.

"Teisel, I found the servbots!" I told him in a loud excited voice. "They are nearby!" I concluded.

"Good! You can find them easy then. **NOW where are those – Refractors!**" Teisel replied. I searched the map more, and soon found what I was looking for. Teisel was glad that I was having a easy time figuring out the map, but I became scared as I realized that I wasn't just looking at the symbols anymore but I was actually reading them, with ease, and without any lessons on how to read ancient letters.

"I-I-I think, I think I found the refractor room Teisel." I stuttered, afraid I would say some extremely weird thing or start speaking in Ancient. Teisel came from the door and looked at the map.

"**ALRIGHT!** Where is it?" he asked in a voice that sounded animated, even for his usually over excited manner. I pointed to where we were on the map.

"alright Teisel, we are here and the refractors are…here!" I told him tracing out a path with my finger on the map. Teisel examined the map a little and then stood up strait and stroked his chin.

"aright , well it looks like we can escort you to this fork here and then you go to the servbots and Bon and I head for the refractors." Teisel planned pointing to the fork he was talking about.

"babuuuuu ba ba buuu ba!" Bon screamed triumphantly outside.

"**ALRIGHT LETS GO!**" Teisel said in his usual battle cry style.

*****

Teisel and I separated after going through a long uneventful walk through the museum ruin, Bon had apparently crushed most of the local reaverbots. Teisel said one of his formal goodbyes and left me to go and find the servbots.

After searching for a bit, I finally managed to find the servbots. When I found the servbots, most of them were in a large group near a junk pile. One of the servbots saw me as I approached.

"Miss Tron! Your ok!" I was quick to reach the servbots. I felt like celebrating but instead I stayed calm and cold-mannered.

"report!" I shouted once I was in the middle of them.

"yes mam!" they said saluting.

"ummm, well we did manage to get to the Gesellschaft and we ,ummm…." Started one.

"we turned on all the robots inside and let them go on a rampage though-out the hanger aria!" finished another.

"but we also were forced back out of the Gesellschaft by the birdbots and the pirobots but we are now…" another one started again.

"we are now trying to find a way to sneak into Glyde's ship!" cheered the last one. I was caught by surprise by all that the servbots had allegedly done.

"wow, I'm impressed….alright Teisel said I'm in charge here and I'm not letting him down. Where is #1?" my voice somewhat high with excitement

. "over here!" a small voice shouted from inside the garbage pile.

"what is he doing in there?" I demanded.

"well umm we kind'a had an ummm…" one of the servbots next to me began muttering.

"spit it out!" I shouted, my voice not holding back any of my rage.

"we got in a fight because well we figured he shouldn't be in charge because you don't trust him…any…more" the servbot worriedly said, his voice full of a childish caution.

"listen I trust #1, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong message but **DIG HIM OUT NOW**!" I told the servbots, silently blaming myself for their childish who's-in-charge fight.

"umm, Miss Tron. May I get out now?" #1 asked from in the garbage pile.

"Of course! I want you out here so we can plan on taking Leon's ship." I told the garbage covered servbot. After the servbots dug out #1, I did a quick head count and found that there were only twenty-nine servbots present.

"Umm, It looks like we're missing somebody…where are the others?" I asked the servbots, who looked as though they were eager to go fight.

"ummm, well they kind'a got left behind…and, um, um, well ahh some of them are trying to stop the blue boy and the cops from getting us and they others decided to st-st-stay at the ship." One of the servbots innocently said.

"yea, they were going to fix your room before you found out that we blew it up!" another added before the others could stop him.

"**YOU WHAT!!! **I can't turn my back on you for one minute can I, why even those birdbots aren't as much trouble as you are at times!" I screamed, annoyed that the servbots would wreck my room and then try to lie to me about it.

_[if this is what a parent is like then Megaman and I can wait…why did I just include Megaman in this? Ohhh, once I figure out what is wrong with my head he's gon'a get it!] _ I thought to myself, still fuming about my room. The servbots were all quick to try and hide or try to calm me down.

"now Miss Tron, I'm sure it was an accident." #1 said in his most reassuring voice.

"what you weren't in charge then? Well who was?!? Tell me now!" I yelled back at #1.

"ummm, I was…and your-your room was an-an accident." #40 suddenly called out from the group.

"Quick 40 hide!" one of the servbots whispered to 40.

"hurry you still have something on your head." Whispered another. But #40 didn't notice.

"I figured that I could learn to be like #1 a little." 40 continued, taking no notice of what the others said

. "Why #40 I'm so…." I started cheerily, turning to look at #40, who had hot pink underwear on his head…my underwear. "disappointed!?!…**errrrrrr,… why do you guys always do this to me! I think your fixing one of your mistakes or doing something right for once but what do I find! I'll have to punish you all now!**"

I began shouting at the servbots. As I was yelling #1 slowly crept up behind me and pulled on my pant leg.

"umm, Miss Tron, we should really start trying to take the Gesellschaft back, or Leon's ship like you told us to." #1 whispered to me.

I stopped yelling and started doing some breathing exercises Teisel told me would useful. _[wow, this breathing stuff actually works. .I'll have to thank Teisel latter…and so will the servbots]_ I thought quickly.

I stepped back and made a muscle, with my fist forward in the air. I then started shouting commands in a loud voice. "alright! Teisel gave me a job to do and we are going to do it! Listen we might not be able to take the watching colossus but I bet Leon is hiding there so we'll just blow it up, and get both him and possibly Glyde in one blow. After we get through with them, we'll take back the Gesellschaft yet again so we can escape! Any questions?" I told the servbots in a speech that Teisel would have thought of as too long simply because he wasn't the one giving it. A servbot suddenly stuck up his hand and started jumping shouting.

"oh, oh, pick me, pick me Miss Tron!" I felt slightly surprised by his enthusiasm.

"um, yes?" I replied.

"what about the cops? Or well what do we do about Mister Megaman?" he asked simply. I grabbed my head completely shocked realizing how I missed the fact that the cops were here to arrest us.

"**What…T-the police are here?! …**Wait you said….you said Megaman is here?" I demanded from the servbot.

"well of course they are….gosh, I though Teisel would have told you." the servbot replied a little too rudely. I walked up and punched the servbot on top of his head.

"well no he didn't….but that's not going to stop us. The Gesellschaft has more than enough fire power to escape." I growled at the servbots, upset that they would dare speak down to me.

"roger!" the servbots all cried with a little fear in their voice.

"Alright Let's **GO**!" I cried before setting out to complete our mission.

*****

things were a little worse off than I thought they were before. The servbots were out numbered at least eight to one at any given place and almost all the attack robots were going rampant through the skyship docking aria. I ran in-between a bunch of crates which were located between Glyde's and Leon's ships. The commando team of servbots who were following me consisted of numbers 2, 7, 9, 13, 15, and 22. I would have taken #18 on this mission but he was lost somewhere, possibly running for his life.

"umm, Miss Tron, what are we exactly doing again? Asked #7.

"shush! Miss Tron wants us to be quiet! We're trying to sneak aboard the King Glydon!" #2 replied over loudly, though the effort to stay quiet was commendable.

"# 2 quiet!" I silently snapped. Hopefully my soft voice would show them how to be quiet.

_[how in the world could we have stayed so secret with these guys talking so loud and innocently….heck I wouldn't be surprised if everyone already knew all my secrets…what if Megaman knew all my secrets?....whoa, wait a second….why should I care what he does or does not know?]_

I quietly though still sneaking from crate to crate. My plan was genius, not even Leon could suspect it. My commando team of servbots and I soon neared the king Glydon and as I peered around the crate closest to the large airship I could see birdbots lazily walking about guarding the ship. I waved the servbots over and kneeled down too whisper to them.

"alright this is the plan, there are eight birdbots out there guarding the ship. We need to take them out fast so you guys are going to use your sling shots to take down six of them after I gun down the first two. Got it?" I decided on using this plan because it meant that I could use my pistol to quietly and quickly take out a forth of the guards before the explosions alerted anyone on the ships interior of our presence.

"rog-er" the servbots replied in unison, still too loud for my liking.

"Alright on the count of three…" I began, also taking aim at the first birdbot.

"…one…" I counted firing a shot that hit the first birdbot on the side of the head.

"…two…" I counted taking aim at a birdbot who saw the first one fall and was now running to check on its comrade.

"…three!" I finished, shooting the other birdbot in the side of the head as well. The servbots then jumped out of hiding, bringing their slingshots to bare and releasing a volley of bombs at the six remaining birdbots. The six birdbots fell before they could return fire or make much noise.

_[hmmm, well I'm impressed…with how things have been going for the past couple of years I thought that the servbots were going to screw up again.] _ I thought to myself a cold smile filling my lips.

"Now lets get inside before anyone has a chance to notice us!"


	13. the problem with megaman

**The problem with Megaman**

As my squad of servbots and I went through Glyde's ship we found that it was nearly deserted save for a skeleton crew of twenty birdbots, all of whom were quickly subdued.

"ummm, Miss Tron, what are we doing on Glyde's ship again?" asked one of the servbots as we stealth fully walked down the halls of Glyde's ship.

"simple, why Leon's and Glyde's machines are distracted by the others we'll turn Glyde's own ship against them and then under the cover of the chaos caused by his ship shooting and exploding we'll get into Leon's ship unnoticed." I answered.

The servbot smiled innocently. "yes Miss Tron." He then snapped in salute and marched forward.

"hmm, my cute little soldiers…" I mumbled smiling to myself. One of the servbots ran up next to my leg.

"Miss Tron I think we found the bridge. But #13 says that I'm too stupid to know what the bridge would look like." #15 complained.

"But, you all are still like little children." I growled under my breath.

"15, lead us to the bridge." I then ordered, loudly.

"Yes Miss mom…da, I mean Tron!" #15 said snapping of a salute after he corrected his mistake.

Following #15 I started to mutter to myself. "yes, I'm a mother…a mother to forty robotic children who'll never grow up…a sixteen year-old mother, with no hope of ever escaping." I whined to myself feeling suddenly depressed and like crying ._[what is it with me and self pity recently]_

Once I stepped through the door to the bridge I could hear the servbots whispering behind me. "hay, was Miss Tron crying?"

"no she wasn't!"

"but I saw tears."

"oh, shut it!" they said back and forth. I then put on a excited face both to encourage the servbots and because I was truly impressed at what I found. The controls to Glyde's ship were not only unguarded but also didn't have any security system to speak of. Just to make things even the better I could see out from the bridge and I could see a large force of police suppressing most of Glyde and Leon's forces.

"Miss Tron, Miss Tron! The King Glydon has currently six missile launchers and one super mortar and one thing called the super Glyde buster." A servbot reported.

"Alright! Now let's set the Missiles on a twenty minute timer and then we'll follow that up by setting up a security system that will cause the King Glydon to self destruct if someone tries to stop the missiles." I ordered.

"But Miss Tron, we can't get even close to Leon's ship before the missiles start shooting." A servbot stated.

"Hmm, why's that?" I asked.

"Well even if we run strait at his ship it'll take us about sixteen minutes to get onboard it." The servbot answered, I think it was #2.

"Alright we just need to find a ride." I replied, looking out the window and noticing one of Teisel's robots right outside.

"Well I guess we'll just have to take the Fuhrer." I retorted with a sly smile on my face.

_[ ah, Teisel wont mind if I take one of his robots, I mean desperate times…]_

*****

The Fuhrer was very similar to Teisel's old robot the Blitzkrieg it had the same body shape with the round beak-like thing in the middle of it's roundish body two red eyes on top, and number of wheels forming a sort of tail. Otherwise the robot was different; it had two large wing-arms on the side, a pair of small laser cannon arms for tracking pulse lasers, and some small gun batteries on the joint between the wings and body. The Fuhrer, like the Blitzkrieg, was meant to be a battle command unit, was able to burrow through soft soil, though there was none here, and it was also painted green in Teisel's honor.

Now, though, the robot was under my control. I had a simple enough plan for the Fuhrer, I was going to drive it through the maze of crates in-between the King Glydon and the Watching Colossus, and then board the Colossus. I drove through the maze quickly, flipping switches to cause the remaining robots to focus on Leon's ship as I approached.

_[hmm, I must be getting my sanity back, I haven't heard from any of those voices in my head for a while.] _

I thought as the Fuhrer entered into a large semi-clear aria in the middle of the maze of crates. Standing in the middle of this clearing was Megaman.

"hay, Miss Tron look it's the Blue Boy, it looks like he's lost or something." On of the servbots beside the Fuhrer said.

_[what…what is __**he **__doing hear? I better give him a chance to go away. …__**what he is an ambreant! He must be eliminated for the security of this system…**__alright I've decided I'm going to tell him off.] _I quickly thought and debated between myself and the robotic voice in my head. I quickly rolled the Fuhrer forward to approach Megaman. Megaman was quick to turn and face me, looking handsome and ready to battle.

"Hay you this isn't your fight get out of here! Listen I am giving you one chance, now go!" I rudely said through the speakers.

Megaman took a look of surprise. "T-Tron is that you?" Megaman asked, sounding surprised. "Of course it is me! Who were you expecting?" I asked starting to feel insulted.

"ummm, I was kind'a expecting Teisel….because well you know…." Megaman stammered.

"**WHAT!? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH OR SOMETHING!**" I yelled at him.

"Well no it just…" he continued to stammer.

"**THAT'S IT! I GAVE YOU A CHANCE BUT YOU DIDN'T TAKE IT! YOUR GOING DOWN, YOU INSULTING BRAT!"** I yelled, now moving the Fuhrer forward to attack. In retrospect, I should not have taken so much insult for what Megaman said

Megaman aimed his buster gun and began firing but the Fuhrer was fast to move and only one of the servbots was hit by his barrage. I then placed the Fuhrer to Megaman's right and began shooting small bombs out of the Fuhrer's small beak-like mouth. Megaman was quick to dodge though, and was soon returning fire and charging with an energy sword weapon on his left hand.

"Miss Tron!" one of the Servbots screamed just before I used the Fuhrer's powerful wings to lift the robot over Megaman's head and to safety on the other side of the battlefield.

I then turned the Fuhrer around and began to open fire with the plasma cannons in the Fuhrer's arms, sending great green energy bolts flying to Megaman. Megaman ran to the side doing a dodge roll to evade the first of the two blasts but, unfortunately for him just to be struck by the second as he ended his roll. Megaman was knocked off his feet and I took his moment of immobility to lift the Fuhrer over the top of the crates to the other and to land near a group of wooden crates I could use as weapons with the Fuhrer's large wing arms.

"Hold him!" I commanded the servbots, who then charged at Megaman but were far too easily beat back by a combination of his buster gun, the energy sword on his left arm, and a few tough kicks. Still, the servbots did manage to distract him long enough for me to through the crates at Megaman. The first crate nearly hit him, and most of the following crates missed as well, but a few when they hit the ground shattering into peaces did manage to hit him with debris. I then, seeing that my crate based attack was failing re-entered the battlefield and opened up with a barrage of buster bullets from the Fuhrer's wings.

Megaman simply dodged the Buster Bullets easily, though, and was quick to return fire. I then tried to use the Fuhrer's speed to defeat Megaman, rolling it as close as possible in a attempt to run him down, but he rolled to the side just before I could hit him time and again. Megaman continued to fire his buster gun at the Fuhrer the whole time and by now a few alarms were going off, inside the large robot.

"take this!" I yelled at Megaman, having the Fuhrer take off again.

"Attack!" I ordered the servbots. The servbots charged at Megaman, shooting and throwing bombs to no avail. The servbot's attack might have been futile but at least it distracted Megaman.

I flew overhead having the Fuhrer launch its impressive missile array and drop bombs at Megaman. I thought I had him as well, but at the last moment the servbots charged Megaman forcing him to take a back roll to escape, and instead of hitting Megaman the numerous bombs I used hit the poor servbots.

"uugh!" I growled, landing the Fuhrer to face Megaman again. Megaman and I stopped fighting, he watching the Fuhrer for a sign to attack, and I just looking at that strangely familiar expression on his face.

"Now!" I yelled to myself, pushing the control sticks in the Fuhrer forward in a final attempt to run Megaman over, while I also commanded the Fuhrer's weapons to fully open up upon Megaman. The Fuhrer began to roll forward when it suddenly stopped, at first I thought something turned it off accidentally, but then the failure alarms went off and the robot started to jerk uncontrollably. Quickly realizing that the robot was on the verge of explosion I pulled the eject lever on my ejector seat, but nothing happened, this was a complete failure that would require that I manually escape. So as the robot jerked uncontrollably from side to side, on the verge of explosion, I attempted to climb out of the hatch that I entered through on the robot's top.

Once I got the hatch open I began my attempt to climb out, out side the robot the whole world felt like it was spinning, making my feel a little sick. Suddenly as I was half out of the robot it exploded, sending me flying.

"aaaaww!" I screamed as I went through the air, until I hit something.

"Ouch." I whined sitting up from where I landed.

"Miss Tron, are you OK?" a servbot asked innocently as he ran up to check on me.

"yes…no thanks to any of you!" I grouchily replied.

"We tried, we tried really heard but he was too tough." The servbots answered. I looked around not seeing Megaman anywhere.

"What happened to Megaman?" I asked, reaching down to rub my sore rump.

"umm Miss Tr…" one of the servbots began.

"Excuse me Tron, but could you please get off me?" Megaman's voice sounding almost embarrassed suddenly broke out from below me.

"hugh?!?" I gasped looking down to find that I was indeed sitting on Megaman's chest.

"errrrr" I growled. "**This is all your fault!** If you hadn't of been here I would still have the Fuhrer right now! Teisel's going to be so mad at me! I told you this isn't your fight! Why wont you leave me alone!?!" I shouted at Megaman, who in turn looked both surprised and shocked.

"ummm, Miss Tron, I think it is time we…." One of the servbots began to say but I cut him off.

"and you! You're all useless! I tell you to do something but you never do it right! You always screw things up for me! Well you know what! I quit, I quit, I quit! I don't care what you do now, take orders from him for all I care!" I yelled pointing at Megaman. "But I am going to go do what I came here to do!" I yelled standing up and beginning to storm off.

"Miss Tron." One of the servbots said sounding as though he were on the verge of tears.

"**leave me alone!" **I shouted in rage at the servbot, not even bothering to turn and face him. I began to quickly storm away hearing the servbot begin to talk behind me, one of them crying.

"What do we do now?" one asked.

"umm, I don't know….who do you think should be in charge?" another replied.

"well Miss Tron said that he should be in charge…alright Mr. Megaman what do you want us to do?" one of the servbots asked Megaman, now starting to sound more distant.

"Me? Ummm, I don't really think that I should…." Megaman was beginning to say as they were drowned out by background noise of explosions, robots, and mechanical humming.

*****

As I neared the "Watching Colossus", I fought to keep thoughts the servbots and Megaman from popping up in my mind.

_[ if the servbots had just fought harder I wouldn't have gotten angry, I wouldn't have yelled at them.] _ I thought as I climbed over a large pile of boxes.

_[ it's all Megaman's fault, if he hadn't of shown up I would've been here sooner. Yea it's all his fault for that…and I'll make him pay after I'm through torturing Leon for what he did.] _ I decided as Glyde's ship in the distance behind me started letting loose a huge volley of missiles, soon to be followed by many more.

_[when I get my hands on Leon….why he'll wish…he'll wish he never set eyes on my mommy.] _ I angrily thought. I eventually neared one of the few entrances to Leon's ship. It was just behind a large wall of crates and boxes that I would have to climb. I began climbing thinking of all the things I could do to Leon.

_[ I'll get a big stick and hit him until he's black and blue all over…nah, that's too brutish besides he's probably stronger than I am…I know I could strap him to a bunch of Bonne bombs and….wait, to do that I would need Bonne bombs and only the servbots have them. and I left the servbots with Megaman, oohhhggg, why does he get to me sooo!?....oh, here is a thought I could take Leon all the way to that room and have Leon grab that device just like that voice had me do.] _I thought insidiously, smiling at the thought of seeing Leon go through that pain.

_[sorry Tron unit, such an action is prohibited.] _the extra voice in my head suddenly protested.

"errr, don't you ever leave me alone?" I protested.

"what am I going crazy? Voices in my head…nightmares that never end…strange feelings for guys who blow up all the stuff I worked so hard to build…and I still can't remember what it is that happened on Kattelox or saul kada, or Manda island." I laughed in a nervous tone.

_[your not malfunctioning Tron, currently you are suffering from slight fragmentation which is hampering your processing abilities whenever you address this Megaman Trigger. Also my presence is a normal function of the reprogramming process caused by your contact with Mistress Kara's carbon predestination device.] _the voice calmly stated.

"so I'm just being brainwashed by a little crazy voice in my head…that is _sooo_ great." I said sarcastically. I finally reached the top of the wall of crates and began my quick decent. I didn't see any guards around the door which was lucky for me because at this time I would not have been able to take any of them on in a fight. I reached the bottom of the wall-like hill and began rushing towards the door. Suddenly a pair of red eyes glowed from inside the door and a pair of Gorubeshu reaverbots approached, their white box shields a frightening reminder that they were too powerful for me to defeat.

The two reaverbots soon closed in on me, I was too frightened to even run away at this time. Before the reaverbots began shooting me with their buster guns, they suddenly stopped. I looked at them cautiously wondering why I was not yet dead.

"I did agree to preserve you and your …family, if you agreed to use the device as I wished you to. Though you did not complete the process as intended you have preceded with the first vital steps and now you are too valuable for me to allow any of these lesser machines destroy you." the great voice suddenly emitted from the reaverbots. I scowled at the machines.

"well get out of my way. This might not have to involve scum like you, but Leon owes me for the things he tried to do and I am going to take it out'a his hide!" I replied bitterly to the robot.

"if that is what it takes to preserve your value." The voice, still unchanging replied to me.

"hmph!" I snorted, raising my chin and proudly walking past the reaverbots.

"but if you must take this action, it would be best if I inform you that a pair of ambreant units are currently inside of this vessel and one escorted by a small force of primitive robots also comes. I shall infiltrate this one's force and eventually eliminate it, due to its powerful nature and the threat it poses, but I will not eliminate the other two, they you must fend off on your own." The voice informed me, still cold in it's manner. I cringed ,hearing what the voice said, as if I was in pain.

"I don't care….Leon must pay!" I growled, just in time for the lights to dim. A communicator on my wrist buzzed and I knew that it was Teisel on the other side.

"yes big Brother?" I politely and with a cheery voice asked, not wanting Teisel to know how stressed I really was.

"I found the power Tron; I'll be up there just as soon as my eyes adjust to this dim light….or if Bon can find the night vision goggles he is supposed to have." Teisel informed me. A large explosion form one of the missiles from Glyde's ship erupted nearby.

"Tron…what was that!?" Teisel asked loudly.

"ohhh, nothing." I replied with a big smile on my face. sure smiles don't travel through radios or cell phones but it felt like the best way to somehow reassure Teisel.

"you take all the time you want….everything is fine, I swear." I finished, quickly turning off the communicator. My face then returned to the scowl it was before and I stormed into Leon's ship.


	14. wait who do i love?

**Wait…who do I love?!?!??**

Leon's ship was confusing enough as it was, but in the dark it was almost impossible to find your way around in that thing. I could hear Leon's pirobots running about his ship shouting one thing after another. I could also hear the sounds of gunfire echoing through the ships halls. Things were very eerie inside the large, ancient ship. I walked about lost for a few moments hoping to find the bridge but to no avail.

_[ohhh, Teisel, why couldn't you have cut the power after I found Leon?] _I silently whined to myself after checking the sixtieth room and finding it near empty. So I wandered the ship some more finding no trace of Leon or any recognizable rooms.

"Leon where are you? Coward show yourself." I whispered trying to keep calm. I continued to search for Leon but I could not find the evil old man anywhere. "**ohhhh!! LEON stop hiding!" **I shouted in an impatient frenzy, my hands curled into fists as I yelled at the top of my lungs. "ohh, where is he?" I sighed after a moment of no reply to my cry.

_[Stupid! Yea like yelling in the dark would somehow make Leon show himself.] _ I thought shaking my head. Suddenly the lights of the hallway began flickering on forming a path through the maze of hallways and rooms. I followed the path of light through the hallway not sure what to expect. I glanced to the side and saw my reflection in the mirror. I still looked pretty despite the ash still on my clothing or the bruise on my forehead. My pink shirt was still clean, despite my surviving yet another one of my robots exploding , but my usual black overcoat was now torn at several places. I could also see that my pants had been torn at a number of places showing my, surprisingly, beautiful unscratched legs.

_[ hmmm, I have such gorgeous legs why don't I show them off that often? I mean that floozy Roll always has her legs showing…I bet I could really attract….attract who? Ohhh if only I could remember. I know there has to be somebody I love. But who?] _I thought looking at my reflection on the wall. I quickly checked my face in the reflection on the wall.

My big green eyes looked tired and red, and as I spotted before I had one huge bruise on my forehead. but at least my hair wasn't knocked out of place by the explosion, the hair gel Teisel buys me usually makes my hair indestructible, and my smile still is the most attractive even in this dismal state I'm in.

_[wait why am I making sure I look good…I'm out to get Leon! Why I should throttle myself for this laziness!] _I thought realizing that I had wasted a hole eight minutes looking and posing for myself in the very reflective wall.

_[hmmm, I wonder how Leon's crew gets the walls so clean, I mean whenever the servbots start cleaning the walls I find that they drew crayon pictures on it….there I go again! Ohhhh!] _I realized that I was once again thinking about unimportant things. I finally ripped myself from the wall and marched down the path of lights.

*****

After a near eternity of following the trail laid out by the lights I reached it's destination. I found myself once again standing at the door to the room where Leon had first had that meal with Glyde, Teisel and I. I opened the door and peered in the room. The room was dimly light and I could only see the long table at which we sat for that one meal.

_[all right Leon…where are you?] _I thought looking through the room. I looked and looked again but I couldn't see anything.

"Ki Ki, you left Megaman very confused you know." I small squeaky voice suddenly said behind me. I jumped with a start and faced the strange voice ready to attack.

"What…a-a monkey?!?" I blurted out.

"you probably shouldn't be here Tron. I bet that Leon guy is very mean." The monkey said, doing a weird little dance where he would twirl his arms around and then lung to a side.

"more than you know…wait you Megaman's monkey….umm, Data!" I said, suddenly remembering how the monkey had actually directed the construction of the first ever successful space ship.

"Ki, that's right…jeeze and Roll says that Megaman has a bad memory, she should just talk to you, you have what ten second memory?." Data asked, mocking me.

"I don't have time for this." I snorted. The monkey continued to dance as I searched the room for signs of any secret passages or machinery. But I found nothing and soon got frustrated.

"errr, I've searched this room over and over, maybe Leon was just leading me away from himself." I said in defeat.

"ohh, he didn't lead you here, Tron. But don't worry he is close by, Ki." The monkey said cheerily.

_[hmmm, I wonder if Megaman gets tired of this little things annoying personality.] _I thought quickly.

"well then who brought me here?" I demanded.

"Yuna and Sera did. They want to talk." Data replied. I rolled my eyes and made for the door through which Leon had told the servbots that the cafeteria was.

"Well where are they?" I sneered.

"They are coming, they'll be here in a minute so if you'll just wait." the Data said continuing his extremely stupid dance.

"Well you can tell them…whoever they are, that I don't care what they want from me. I am going to get Leon and I'm not letting any of you stop me." I harshly told Data as I walked out through the door.

*****

The hallway that I stepped into was almost the same as all the other hallways that I had been through save that this one had a large number of doors that I had never seen before.

_[alright we came this far, this hallway seems a little different, maybe the bridge is nearby, heck maybe it has one of those fancy life detector things like the rest of the museum or something that useful.] _I thought slowly walking down the hallway. At the end of the hallway sat a single gold door with a single large reaverbot eye attached.

"Hmm, well if it looks important…" I murmured to myself as I opened the door and stepped through.

*****

"ahh, I was wondering if you would show up Tron." Leon's cold and insulting voice rang as I entered into the nearly deserted command bridge. Leon was the only person present in the large almost empty room.

"Leon…we trusted you, you fat jerk. You hurt me, you tried to kill me, and for that I am going to get you." I threatened Leon.

"Really now?" Leon asked sounding skeptic of my threat. I reached towards my back where I had the buster pistol holstered.

"Yea Leon. You are going to pay." I calmly replied.

"You know your mother once said something like that to me, that is, before she met her tragic fate." Leon mocked. I glanced around the room and found that the only other door in this almost empty room was across from the one I entered. Leon gave me a sly smile and burst for the other door suddenly. I was faster than Leon and I soon caught him before he reached the door and I pinned him next to the wall. I then pulled out my weapon and placed it on Leon's head.

"Leon…**I AM **going to get you!" I sneered at him.

"Go ahead shoot. I'm already too old; you have more than enough reason to." Leon replied, tempting me to shoot him.

"shut up!" I shouted forcing the gun closer to his face.

"ah ha ha haa. Listen kiddy your mother once had me just like this she had a chance to kill me, remove someone who threatened to kill her kids. However, you know what, she didn't and only a few short years latter she and your father were dead…dead because of me. She didn't kill the person who was going to kill her. And you, you're just like her…too weak to be a real pirate. Just look at your family, dirt poor because you don't have the stuff." Leon mocked.

"**SHUT UP!**" I screamed placing myself at a full arm length away in order to shoot Leon. "I am tough enough to do what is necessary! I will do what keeps the people I care about alive!" I growled.

"Tron? What are you doing?!?" a familiar voice suddenly burst out from the door I entered from. I looked to my left to see Roll and the young police officer Denise running in the room.

I moved my gun placing it under Leon's chin. "Get back!" I yelled.

"Tron stop this!" Roll pleaded.

"Stop your under arrest!" Denise then added pulling her own gun.

"What?!? No! I won't! He…he tried to kill me, he hurt me…he almost killed Teisel, he…he used me!" I replied, not feeling as sure of myself as I had before.

Roll took a step closer to me. "Tron listen, he is going to get what is coming to him, but Tron this isn't the way to handle things." Roll calmly said.

"what! Megaman never says 'hay please stop' he just shoots me until I'm left in a flaming crater!" I harshly said back.

"yea, but he never tries to kill some one!" Roll snapped back. "Tron just put the gun down." Roll softly suggested.

"ha! Shoot me c'mon you wimp, coward, just like I said too weak to be a real pirate!" Leon mocked.

My attention snapped back to Leon.

"Don't you dare!" Denise shouted taking aim at me. I then turned my head to look at Denise, but just as I turned my gaze to Denise, Leon kicked me in the stomach and snapped my arm to the side grabbing my gun. Leon then struck me across the face and escaped through the door. As Leon escaped quickly followed by Denise I slumped down onto the floor and grabbed my legs in a fetal position. I then began to rock back and forth calming myself down as I cried.

"I could'a… I should of…ha ah ah ha ah." I began whimpering. Roll came over and placed her arms around my shoulders.

"Tron are you alright?" she asked softly. I continued to whimper for a moment. "Tron calm down, it's alright. How did Leon hurt you?" Roll softly asked. I cried for a few moments more and then sat up right.

"he used me…I am never going to forgive Leon for using my family like that. He convinced me that I killed Glyde and then tried to kill me!" I told Roll feeling like I should get back into the fetal position.

"come on Tron get up. Listen Megaman told me about you two's last fight…he figured that he had better apologize…you know there are a few things worse than that misunderstanding that Megaman still hasn't apologized to me for." Roll said, I instantly thought of the two spots in Roll's diary where Megaman walked in while she was changing.

"really?" I perked up now feeling a little giddy at the through of Megaman coming to apologies to me.

_[what is it about him that I like soo much?]_ I silently thought after realizing how I was suddenly anxious to see Megaman.

"hmm, doesn't matter, it looks like I am going to get arrested…" I began to say, but Roll nervously looked over her shoulder and cut in.

"Listen Tron, I'm going to help you, but just this once. If you go through the door I came through and then take the second door on your right it should take you to the aria Megaman is in, and I think there is an exit over that way, from there you can get to the Gesellschaft and escape." Roll told me pointing to the door she and Denise came in from, and the door I had used earlier.

I looked Roll in the eye for a moment. "thank-you." I sighed, as I jumped up and rushed towards the door .

*****

Following Roll's instructions I took the second door on the right and began to follow the new hallway.

_[wait a second! Roll only told me this would take me to the aria Megaman was in…she never told me how to reach the exit!] _ I suddenly realized.

I began to walk the hallways not knowing which way to turn. As I approached a set of doors near what had to be the outer edge of the ship I could suddenly hear the sound of gunfire in a near-by room. Curious I ran over and peaked around the corner of the door. Inside I could see Megaman and the X guy together standing over a broken reaverbot corpse. But instead of moving on or picking up the many refractor peaces lying all around they just stood there glaring at one another.

"Yes Trigger, I haven't been completely honest with you. My actual unit designation is Proto-X, of the Proto-warrior series. I am also the master unit of this facility. I left this facility to protect the research of Mistress Kiore from ambrient units like you, and I have already begun seeding the Betas with Anthro-unit technology which will over time resurrect the Alpha humans. Despite the hindering actions of mistress' Sara and Yuna and even yourself, your Master and his race will be resurrected. " X told Megaman.

"X what do you think you doing?" Megaman demanded.

"It is my duty as a purifier unit to eliminate all ambrient units, Megaman Trigger you are to lower your weapons and be destroyed immediately." X suddenly ordered. Realizing where this was heading I pulled myself away from the scene and continued walking down the hallway. As I walked I started making a series of turns which seemed to come automatically to me. Eventually I could see an open door which lead to the outside and excitedly I began to run towards it. But as I drew close to the door the robot voice in my head began to say something.

_[Self preservation procedure complete.] _The voice said which caused me to stop. However, I did not have time to think about what the voice because the second I stopped Data, Megaman's monkey, and two girls stepped into my path. The first of the two women in front of me was an older looking woman with short blond hair and a single strangely recognizable bracelet. The blond woman really reminded me of an older version of Roll. The other was a younger girl, maybe just a year younger than I. the girl had green hair, which was done into two strangely flat ponytails. In addition, the younger girl had almost mud colored skin and oddly enough, red eyes. Lastly, the younger girl had two bracelets that looked extremely similar to the older woman's.

"see, kii, I told you that she would be coming this way." Data told them.

"Wow Data I'm impressed." The older woman told the little robot. The younger girl smiled and looked as if she were going to start jumping up and down. Suddenly the girl looked at the older woman and asked

"Yuna, what procedure do carbons take to relive this excitement emotion? I appear to be incapable of bringing it under control." The younger girl asked the older one, in a flat almost sterile tone.

The older woman put her hand over her mouth to hold back a laugh. "ohh, Sara it is always like you to try to keep a cold demeanor come on try living outside the system a little." Yuna told the younger looking Sara.

_[wait….Sara, Yuna….ambrients!] _the voice in my head hastily declared and forced me to feel uneasy.

Next the elder woman looked at me and with a smile said. "So you're Tron Bonne, we've never officially met but Megaman used to talk about you quite a bit on Elysium. My name is Yuna" Yuna said introducing herself to me.

_[ she really looks like Roll…errrr, Roll said that Yuna borrowed her mothers body…I-I remember seeing her and Megaman getting out of the first space ship I built with Roll…I even remember seeing this girl…I-I felt so jealous of this girl for a while…but why?] _I thought to myself rubbing my temple.

The younger girl, Sara looked at me for a moment and then stated "you do realize that it is common carbon custom to respond courteously to a introduction, I do not think that silence is at all part of that custom." Yuna glared at Sara quickly and then looked back towards me as I now grabbed my head in mental pain.

"What? I am only stating the custom as you instructed me on it." Sara then asked, a pompous tone in her voice.

Yuna, rolling her eyes, walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Sara, she's in pain." Yuna explained. I then bent over in pain and began to mutter.

"It appears that she might be trying to respond." Sara continued. Yuna knelt down and looked me in the eyes. "A-ambrients….err, no I…ambrients, for unit safety immediate escape is needed…no I must know what is it about Megaman that I forgot…this units safety takes priority over your desires. Errrahhh!" I began to debate with myself. Yuna's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"By the masters!" she muttered.

"I was…I was jealous of that green haired girl because of Megaman. Why, why would Megaman make me jealous of this girl, hate Roll, and make me feel so giddy?"I asked myself, my head filled with pain as something that seemed to large to fit in my find struggled to return to my memory.

"What is it?" Sara asked now with the sound of interest in her voice.

_[ __**it's because you love him**__……wait… who do I love?....__**you love him**__….who?.....__**you love him, you desire to be near him, your happy to see him even when he bests you because you love him**__…..__**who is it?**__.....__**you love him Tron, you know you do you just refuse to remember**__!…..who Megaman?....Megaman! wait I-I love Megaman! How could I of been so blind? __**I love him! I LOVE HIM!....**__and-and he is in danger!]_ I realized this and everything that I ever did in my life suddenly came into focus, new emotion filled everything that ever happened to me and a new purpose came into my being.

"Megaman!" I gasped, as if breathing for the first time. My eyes grew wide and desperate as I looked at Yuna. "Megaman! He's in danger!" I cried pushing myself away from her and running back down the hallways I came from.

_[Logical choice for unit preservation, now turn left here.] _the hitchhiking voice in my head ordered. I turned right, ignoring the voice and heading towards Megaman.

_[What are you doing? Turning right brings this unit closer to danger!] _the voice screamed into my head

_[__**too bad…I'm saving Megaman and your helping me!**__] _I mentally roared.

_[Such action is illogical!] _The voice declared.

_[Well you picked the wrong persons head to stay in!]_ I countered.

I now neared the room Megaman and X were in. I drew my pistol and crouched near the door. Inside I could see Megaman and X standing apart from one another, but Megaman looked like he was paralyzed and X had a huge charge of energy resting in front of his buster gun.

"You put up quite the resistance Trigger, but now you are incapable of escaping this attack, your chances of survival are now non-existent." X stated leisurely. Megaman looked like he was struggling to move but he could not.

"Don't worry…my love, tee he, it all finally makes sense." I giggled to myself, now feeling completely elated and eager. after Megaman had saved me or stopped me from doing something wrong, so many times it felt good finally being in a spot where I would be saving him.

"Good-bye Trigger." X sneered raising his buster gun to fire.

"NO!" I screamed running into the room firing my pistol. I hit X's buster gun weakening it's energy store and causing it to fire. I continued to run and I placed myself in front of Megaman just in time to be hit by an oversized energy bullet right in the stomach. I could feel the energy burn through my cloths and char my skin underneath.

As the blast hit me, I could see the world go dark around the edges of my vision. "errrr." I sighed as I began to fall backwards, only to be caught by Megaman's strong but careful grip.

"hmmm, Trigger, this I can not understand…" Proto-X began. " this unit has been imbued with a self preservation program yet despite the programs functions here it is, defying all logical processes and not only placing itself in danger but aiding a ambrient unit."

While Megaman gently laid me down on the ground I put my hand over my wound and glared at X through the one eye I was able to keep open.

"This unit is now even capable of acting against my directives, yet my investigations had provided me with no indications of this unit having a power capable of countering my directives." X stopped, glancing at me one last time then he then turned his full attention to Megaman.

"hmmm, it seems I am now making a program error…I have no reason to confide in an ambrient purifier unit such as yourself. I will unlock the mystery of this unit when I access its main data base and begin a complete reprogram." X finished.

"She's not a robot X she can't be reprogrammed!" Megaman harshly replied. But X never replied, instead I heard the sounds of a large fight going on all around me. As the fight going on around me continued, I slowly drifted to sleep trying to hold back the great pain from my stomach wound.

*****

I remember suddenly returning to consciousness in Megaman's arms, I must have fallen asleep in the middle of Megaman and X's battle. I opened my eyes and glanced around. Both my arms were slightly numb and my right arm was hanging down as Megaman was carrying me.

"That is right Trigger, it does appear as though some of the older systems of the original alpha humans are now beginning to reactivate and a number of the old programs are being restarted completely." I could hear the Sara girl telling Megaman. "I suspect, that maybe, just maybe, Proto-unit-X was attempting to recreate one of the old experiments of the ancients."

I then intervened. "I think it was the experiment of someone named Mistress Kiore of the science of biological mechanics division." Truthfully, I am not sure where the information came from but for some reason I just knew, luckily no one asked how, I just knew inexplicably.

"ki, that would explain a lot." Data chipped in. Megaman looked at me with a huge goofy smile.

"Your ok!" he silently cheered.

"Yea." I replied lifting my right arm and receiving a sharp pain in my stomach that caused me to hiss. "Mostly." I then added with an embarrassed smile on my face.

"So where are we?" I then asked, glancing at the hallway we were in.

"Data says we are out of Leon's ship and are now somewhere just inside the main Atlantis facility."

"Megaman…where are my servbots?" I then added.

"We got…ummm, got separated, sorry." Megaman said, his voice conveying how sorry he was.

"Megaman…" I began.

"Tron, I'm sorry, please don't be mad." Megaman a little hastily and nervously pleaded.

"Megaman! Look I just…I want to say…well I really…Megaman, thank-you." I told Megaman feeling myself blush.

"For what?" Megaman asked, sounding confused. I started to blush even more if it was possible.

"So what is this emotion called?" I could hear Sara whisper to Yuna.

"well you know…for, ummm… for, just being there….uh hm, for everything…you really have had to put up with me for all these years so I just sort of feel like I…sort of, uhhh, just thank-you…no, that's not it, Megaman, I…" I began to stammer. My eyes quickly darted around the room as Megaman stared at me.

_[well are you going to tell him…just say it!...how can I cover this up, ummm, I could just say thank you…no, that wouldn't be right…I should just tell him, go ahead tell him!...but what if he doesn't feel the same? So what! It'll kill me not to ask, and am I going to "live" longer not telling him? I can't…but I have to…just tell him! Tell him now!] _I argued inwardly, finally deciding to tell Megaman how I have felt about him for years.

"Hmm, Megaman…" I began, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"awww, look here kiddo's the kitty kat and the boy in blue are together! Looks like it's that two bird with one stone saying times two! Now I've got myself the kat who ruined everything, the kid who blew half my equipment to pieces, and I have those two ancient birds who would oppose my dominance on ancient technology! Also the weird monkey who taught us the secret to space travel, he has to die as well." Leon broke in almost completely ruining the moment.

"Leon!" I growled. Lean and a group of pirobots all stood in a large hallway intersection with a number of passages behind them.

"Too weak! Like I said." Leon countered.

I looked up at Megaman and I could see his troubled expression. Leon had a whole squad of his Pirobots who were heavily armed, and he wouldn't be able to fight unless he dropped me, which was not something he would do.

"Here, I can see I might have ruined your mood so I'll give you a few seconds to finish what you were saying and say good-bye." Leon decided.

_[Now or never]_ I thought to myself.

"Eh-hm, Megaman." I said, getting Megaman's attention. Megaman looked down at me with those gentle and yet heroic eyes of his and a new thought took over my mind. As Megaman looked down at me I threw my arms around him and lunged forward giving him the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced… correction, the only real kiss I had ever given.

I think what caught me by surprise was that the experience did not feel entirely one way, Megaman actually kissed me back. We kissed for what felt like an eternity but was also felt way too short because as we kissed Leon counted down and eventually ended our kiss with a shout.

"time to die Tron!" he yelled, causing Megaman and I to stop our kiss and turn to face him and what would be the coming end of his and my life, not to mention Yuna, Sara, and Data. I grasped Megaman's hand that was part of the arm holding my legs and I squeezed, expecting to be filled with buster bullets any second, but the shooting never started. A large group of bombs and explosives flew into the middle of Leon's group of pirates and exploded.

"Whoa?" I gasped, confused with what happened.

"Yay we got 'em!" I could hear one very exited high pitched voice cried out.

"Miss Tron would be soo proud!" shouted another.

"babu buuu!"

"Guys! Miss Tron's right there!" I could hear yet another of the high voiced servbots yell.

"W-what she-she was here the whole time?" one of the servbots asked.

"Is she still mad?" another in a nervous tone wondered.

"But she said she quit…" another stated in a confused giggle.

"Well why don't we ask her?" one of them suggested.

"ALRIGHT NOW WHAT IS ALL THE COMMOTION? HUGH?" Teisel's loud commanding voice demanded.

"We found Miss Tron!" a servbot cheered. I looked up at Megaman to see if he seemed as confused as I was…he was.

"WELL NOW WHERE IS SHE?" Teisel demanded.

"Right there Master Teisel." A servbot then told him. Teisel's head suddenly stuck out from around the corner of the hallway and when he saw me his eyes grew wide.

"TRON…and Megaman?" he loudly said in shock. Teisel then stepped into the hallway. "ummm, Tron…why is Megaman carrying you?" Teisel then asked.

I looked behind Teisel to see Leon laying there covered in ashes from the explosion and stunned.

"ummm, I kind'a got hurt…bad." I explained felling the sudden relief of still being alive. Teisel's eyes grew wide again.

"What how…_HE_ didn't hurt you did he?" Teisel asked, implying that it was Megaman who hurt me. I blushed slightly.

"No Teisel actually Megaman sort of saved me." I told Teisel. A small group of servbots then rounded the corner.

"ummm, Miss Tron….do you still quit?" they innocently asked.

"What?!?" I then demanded not understanding.

"you said that you quit that Megaman was going to be in charge of us…umm, does this mean you two aren't going to fight anymore?" the servbots told me and then pointed to Megaman carrying me, suggesting that it meant we were now as they put it 'friends'. After the first servbot made the suggestion, another servbot debate broke out.

"Hay stop! Yes I'm still in charge…and Megaman and I are still rivals." I felt a pang of guilt after saying that but I could not let Teisel suspect my love for Megaman, nor could I let the servbots keep arguing.

"Hmmm, carbons…Yuna you are going to have to explain this all to me later." I could hear Sara say behind us.

_[shut your mouth….if she keeps talking like that Teisel might get curious and that'll ruin my relationship with Megaman or make it extremely awkward.] _I thought harshly at Sara.

Teisel then walked up to Megaman and I. "eh-hm, I'll take her now thank-you." he said formally to Megaman. Megaman then gently passed me over to Teisel who held me firmly. Something about being in Teisel's arms wasn't as comforting as being in Megaman's, even though Teisel is my big brother.

"So, what do we do with Leon?" a servbot asked, in a eager but slightly formal tone.

"Taking action against the carbon unit Leon is unadvisable." Proto-X's voice suddenly rang out. Leon began to laugh as he got back onto his feet.

"Now Leon…it is time we escape this facility and disperse…both of our objectives and other programs can no longer co-exist with the presence of hostile forces in this location." X concluded, as a trap door suddenly burst open under Leon. Megaman leapt forward in an attempt to stop Leon's escape but he was far too late.

"Quick get after him! Don't let him get away!" I ordered, to which the Servbots answered with a loud and excited,

"YES MAM!" as they dispersed through the many hallways.

"Hay Teisel…could we find a bed or something for me to lie down in, I don't feel too good." I then told my older brother feeling the weariness causing my voice to sound rough.

"hmm, OH! Yea Sister I-I'll find you the best bed possible. Looks like we'll have to postpone our little rivalry _Blue Boy_ until Tron gets better…then she'll make you sorry you ever heard the name…**Bonne!**" Teisel ranted at Megaman, as a number of servbots set out to find a place for me to lie down. _[Please don't let this ruin my relationship with Megaman.] _I thought for a moment.


	15. a somewhat happy ending

**A somewhat happy ending.**

I managed to peace together everything that happened to Teisel, Megaman with the servbots, and even Roll, Denise, and Glyde. Teisel and Bonne had apparently made their way through the Museum and while battling huge and strange reaverbots they managed to shut down some sort of gigantic super generator that powered the facility. Megaman on the other hand had a stream of bad luck after I left him with the servbots, apparently they were very hurt by my leaving them and while Megaman was battling Glyde some of them accidentally attacked him because they were so used to fighting him.

Glyde was defeated by Megaman though and he latter disappeared, I think he escaped. Roll and Denise after I had left them really got into a lot of trouble Leon returned with a large force of pirobots to try and capture them but thanks to the timely arrival of some mercenaries hired by Von Bleucher Leon was forced back near where Megaman and I were after I had saved him. At this point Teisel returned with Bonne to find that in the fighting the servbots had lost Megaman thanks to proto-X and Teisel sent them out to find me. After that they timely arrived to save myself and Megaman….I'm still interrogating them to see if any of them saw Megaman and I kissing.

_[if Teisel ever found out, I'd just die of embarrassment…Megaman is supposed to be our enemy, I don't think Teisel would understand or even agree.]_

_*****_

"Teisel. I don't want see a doctor!" I whined as annoyingly as I could. Hoping I could change his mind.

"Tron! Stop your making us all look like children…besides it wasn't my idea, Von Bleucher thinks that it is best."

"But Teisel, we have never needed to see a doctor. And any ways I feel much better!" I lied sitting upwards in bed, though not without an audible hiss of pain.

"Well I think it is best…besides we never needed to see a doctor because we don't have medical insurance, _now we might get some for free_." Teisel muttered under his breath.

One of the Servbots came next to my bed. "umm, Master Teisel this doesn't mean that Miss Tron's brain is broken again, does it?" he innocently asked.

I smiled and answered. "no, I'm not going to suffer from amnesia again." I told the little servbot.

"…again? Tron, you have some explaining to do." Teisel demanded. "oh, I forgot, well Teisel after you disappeared I kind'a ended up in the hospital and well…I had some issues and I can say that I had one interesting adventure while you were gone." I answered to Teisel.

The door behind Teisel opened before he could ask the obvious questions of what adventure and how much did the hospital cost. Megaman and Roll both came through the door. I felt a little hostile towards Roll when I saw the way she looked at Megaman, but I suppressed the hostile feeling by reminding myself she's been my first and only real friend.

"so how are you doing?" Megaman politely asked.

"Teisel insists I see the doctor but I keep saying that I don't need to. just then a pain ripped though my stomach and I placed my hand over my stomach wincing in pain.

"Tron, don't lie…Teisel how is she doing?" Roll quickly insisted.

"Von Bleucher says she's not doing good but how bad I don't know." Teisel said in a sad voice.

"hmm, Von Bleucher was right behind us with the doctor maybe we can find out when he comes." Roll suggested. The door opened once again and this time Yuna and Sara came through. Sara came and looked at me and then turned her head towards Yuna.

"well she looks well being that she's supposed to dead right about now." Sara said in a uncaring tone. Yuna glared at Sara.

"Sara…Emotions!" Yuna snarled. Everyone else including myself gasped at this statement.

"D-d-dead?!?" I stammered. Yuna sighed and then stood next to me.

"it was part of my suspicion when I first saw you, but your surviving a blast of such power proves my theory. It appears that Proto-X had attempted to reinitiate Mistress Kiore's Carbon transformation program. I glanced at Teisel who looked both pale and completely confused yet again.

"ummm, and that means?" I asked.

"The program is beyond my knowledge so I can not quite tell you." Yuna answered.

"I happen to know this program did cause a conflict between the Megaman units of the Master and the Proto units of Mistress Kiore before her death." Sara then added.

"You said that my sister should be dead!" Teisel roared. "Tell me why!"

"She can tell you." Sara slyly said, with an evil little smile on her lips. Yuna and Sara then left the room quietly. Teisel then looked at me with a hard face.

"That's it your seeing the doctor no matter what!" he declared.

_[Well there goes any chance of getting out of seeing Von Bleucher's doctor.] _I bitterly thought. Then in a rush of activity Von Bleucher, his doctor, both came in. The doctor then shooed everyone out and gave me a complete check-up and investigated the burn aria around where I was shot.

After examining me several uncomfortable times over the doctor sat back and said. "Well Von Bleucher was right to have me check you, but you are pretty good shape for the size of the burn. You are healing faster than I have ever seen anyone heal from a burn that size, but I would advise you to not strain yourself for the next few months. If you do strain yourself you might increase the damage, some of these burns have probably gone into your stomach muscles and body fat and if you're not careful you may cause permanent damage. Considering the incredible rate of your recovery, though, I'd say you should take a long vacation and that would about do. I am going to prescribe a high grade burn ointment otherwise who can tell exactly what type of damage or tissue degeneration might be caused while not in hospital conditions." The doctor told me.

"Oh, really thank-you!" I said, surprised that I wasn't being forced into a three months bed rest period or some other thing. "Um, so why am I not being forced into bed rest? I've seen people in better shape than I am on T.V. forced to stay at the hospital." I asked, now curious as to why the doctor was being so nice.

The doctor looked at me and gave a slight chuckle. "well first T.V. always dramatizes things, second you seem be used to burns and hot temperatures, my third reason is because the astounding rate of your recovery, and finally it is simply because I understand you digger types even if I tell you to go on bed rest you'll find a way out of it." The doctor told me as he brought out a jar filled with some sort of gel.

"Now, this is the burn ointment, you simply rub it into the skin where the scars are. As time progresses if you forget the ointment you'll possibly feel a burning sensation, so I must emphasize this point, always keep the ointment with you and apply it regularly." The doctor told me.

"thank-you." I said with a big smile taking the ointment from him. Next the doctor packed his bag and left through the door.

*****

Once the doctor had left everyone reentered the room. Von Bleucher quickly took advantage of this moment to speak. "Well you all seem to have gotten yourselves into a heap of trouble, haven't you? Tell me Teisel what are we going to do with you all?" Von Bleucher asked.

"Listen Bleucher, we are sorry for even caught up in this –_**business**_- but I can't see how you are going to decide our fate, not now that all those cops have to do is walk right in hear and cuff us." Teisel retorted.

Von Bleucher laughed politely and then retorted. "I have done my fair share of business involving both pirates and the police. I think I know what I can and cannot do. You represent a huge investment in my new business I can't have you behind bars, can I."

Teisel gave Bleucher a hard stare for a moment. "What do you want?" Teisel asked softly in defeat.

"Simple, I want you to use all of your prophets from my space business to repay the damages done by your pirate friends here, in return the police will let you slide…but only this once Teisel." Mr. Bleucher told Teisel.

"well that's better than the alternative…isn't it!" Teisel cheered, giving Mr. Bleucher a hug.

"ummm, I have a question. How did you all find this place anyways?" I then piped in.

"hmm? Oh, yes, you don't know do you? well Megaman was exploring a number of odd ruins that together worked like a map to this place, but we weren't certain that someone like Leon had actually found this place before us until his, your's and Glyde's ships all took the exact heading to this location." Von Bleucher replied.

The door to my room suddenly burst open and Denise rushed in shouting. "all right the gig is up you pirates are all under arrest!" Desnise then looked very confused and looked around the room a moment.

"Wait…Mr. Bleucher? And the Bonnes….and the Casket dig team? Alright what's going on here?!?" Denise demanded.

"ah, just in time Denise, we were just talking about you. I would like to introduce you to my investment and the developers of my space ship technology, Tron and her brother Teisel Bonne." Von Bleucher then cheerily explained and then walked up to her and took her outside to talk.

Roll looked at me with a sly smile. "it looks like your families luck just kicked in again, yet another adventure where the infamous Bonnes are not arrested. " She laughed.

"hmmm, I wonder what Mr. Bleucher is telling her?" I asked. Teisel then with a smile looked around the room.

"well tell me how bad would you all like to know?" he asked.

"Teisel!" I exclaimed, as he produced an earpiece for a spying device. Teisel then handed the earpiece to me as he, Megaman, Roll and #1 all huddled in closer to hear what was being said.

"But their pirates!" we could hear Denise insist.

"I'm not saying that, what I am saying is that I need you to let them slide this time, besides I suspect that no one here can remember seeing them actually at Atlantis island." Von Bleucher countered.

"well someone needs to be arrested." Denise persisted.

"that's right, and since Glyde managed to escape on his ship, and Leon escaped, I want you to head up a pirate hunting force that my company has been heavily investing in. I have had my share of pirate troubles and I've learned how to handle them. With you heading this team I think that the police may be able to reduce pirate based crime maybe 13% which is actually a lot when you think of it….so what is your choice?" Von Bleucher offered to Denise.

"I'll get them next time, I can wait, I guess…I've never been more than a low level police chief before." Denise figured. I then pulled out the ear piece to the listening device and smiled.

"hay Teisel looks like we had better show Denise a little more respect, she's a police pirate hunter now." I teased.

*****

A day latter it was time for we Bonnes to leave. As I headed towards the Gesellschaft's gangplank, I could see #1 giving Roll her diary back and her giving him a big hug. I could also see #40 standing right behind Roll trying to pinch her behind, but being held back by some other servbots. Teisel was making sure that everything was in order on the bridge and Bon was loading the last of our stuff on board the ship. Megaman and I stood of in a corner to say goodbye.

"well I'll see you around Megaman." I began to say goodbye.

"yea….uhh, Tron, it was pleasant." Megaman then said.

"What was?"

"Your kiss." He answered slightly blushing. I gave Megaman a smile and then I hugged him tight.

"you know I think this is all just because the confusion…next time we see each other were enemies again…got it?" I told him

. "just like in Saul Kada?" Megaman retorted.

"Well just not so embarrassing." I replied in a rough laugh. I then started up the Gesellschaft's gangplank and as I walked up I blew Megaman a kiss which caused him to smile. I glanced over at Roll to see if the servbots had stopped pestering her. I could see that see that she saw Megaman's smile and was now frowning at him.

_[score one Tron…] _I thought to myself triumphantly. I then ran up the gangplank and all the way to the bridge.

Teisel was on the bridge waiting for me.

"well Tron, looks like we came out alright from this one…so lets get going on another –_**Tr**_**easure hunt**!" he shouted in his usual cheery tone.

"ummm, Teisel… actually I have to take a vacation, doctor's orders, but you can go on one without me, I'll just bring #12 and #24 with me a Tron only vacation." I told Teisel with a large smile on my face, I loved it when ever I could do something without Teisel interfering, it made me feel more in control.

"Wait…a **Vacation**…how much is this going to cost?... hay! Why can't I come?!" Teisel then demanded to know.

"Simple because I said so." I retorted, slyly as I walked away waving my arm behind my back. Teisel then started to mutter to himself. A group of servbot suddenly came into the room. "

umm, Miss Tron, we were playing in your room and this box fell of your dresser and a bunch of photos came out." A servbot elected from the group told me.

_[Box…what box….wait, oh no! my Megaman box!...I'll kill them!] _ I thought as I realized what box they were talking about.

" **What were you doing in my room. Oooooh, I'll make you all wish I never made you!" **I yelled as I started after the servbots.

"But Tron, why can't I go on the vacation?" Teisel yelled after me as I began to chase down the servbots.

**Final notes**

There isn't much more for me to tell you, well in this story at least. The robot voice in my head would continue to cause problems for me for much longer still, Glyde, Leon and that Proto-X guy all escaped and now were out there somewhere making new plans of their own. Megaman and Roll continued living together on the flutter like they had from childhood…and I would still be going on a number of crazy adventures where a little zenny and a pirate's courage would get you most of the way. But then again that is how things go my world.


End file.
